Sous Silence & Refrains Métalliques
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Joackim a sept ans. Joackim est muet. Joackim est orphelin. Harry et Ginny vivent à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Mais si leur destin remettait cette séparation en cause ? Et si Joackim était là pour les réunir ? - HP/GW - DM/HG - Finie.
1. Prologue

_****_

**_¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤_**

**_Tamdam ! New Fic ! Sur le cOuple Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley principalement, mais avec un ptit peu de Drago Malefoy/HermiOne Granger en fond. Mais bon, sOyons clairs, cette fic n'est pas just' une histOire d'amOur -loin de ça en fait, j'ai l'impression - mais l'histOire de l'enfant qui parle dans ce prologue : ce qui lui est arrivé et ce qui lui arrivera... J'ai mit M par précautiOn -et que je met tOujOurs M dans mes fics xD- mais il n'y aura pas forcèment de lemons dedans -j'y travaille cependant =D _**

C'est une Post-Poudlard [je ne m'en lasse pas lOl] et pOst-Guerre aussi ! Romance, drama, un ptit peu d'humOur -Drago...x_X - et d'aventure et de mystère =p

Remerciii à J.K. Rowling encOr' une fOis !

**_J'ai le plaisir de -enfin !- vOus présenter cette fic ! J'ai commencé à écrire la première versiOn cet été ! AlOrs forcément... j'ai l'impressiOn d'y être depuis des siècles... ^^ Ce sera une fic très courte -enfin...- de sept ou huit chapitres. J'en suis au cinquième -que je compte finir aujourd'hui, donc je posterai assez vite ! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**¤°_°¤**

**PrOlOgue :**

_**¤°_°¤**_

**_La Terre est vaste. Assez vaste pour qu__'__on soit convaincu qu__'__on peut se cacher de tout: de son destin, de Dieu__…_**

**_On peut s__'__enfuir loin, prendre toutes les précautions. Mais s__'__est t-on réellement enfuis ? Peut-on jamais s__'__échapper ? La réponse est peut-être que nous n__'__avons ni la force, ni l__'__intelligence d__'__échapper à notre destinée._**

**_Mais le monde n__'__est pas petit, c__'__est nous qui le sommes__…__ Et le destin nous retrouve__…_**

**_Où que nous soyons__…_**

_**¤°_°¤**_

**2004. Al Khurtum (Soudan, Afrique).**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et une paire d'yeux chocolat m'apparut.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar Malaika ? »

Je secouais vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite, dans un refus catégorique d'avouer cette affreuse faiblesse. Et puis… D'où venait cette fichue habitude de m'appeler Malaika ? Après quelques recherches, j'avais compris que ça voulait dire 'ange' en je ne savais quelle langue que ma mère d'adoption parlait. Elle s'approcha de moi, son derrière se ballotant de gauche à droite. Mon petit corps d'enfant de sept ans fut secoué d'un rire silencieux. Le derrière de ma vraie mère ne se ballottait pas. Jamais. Même quand elle courait, moi dans les bras, cherchant à semer nos bourreaux. J'enfonçai mon pouce dans ma bouche et clignait plusieurs fois des paupières.

La femme s'assit au pied de mon lit. Je vivais chez elle depuis quelques semaines seulement. Malgré ses kilos en trop, cette fâcheuse habitude qu'elle avait de faire des pâtes, et sa passion pour les chats, j'avais envie de la prévenir. De lui dire. De lui dire de fuir. De lui expliquer qu'elle allait mourir. Mais ça n'aurait servit à rien. Qui m'écouterait ? Personne ne suivait les conseils d'un gosse de mon âge.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, me demandant combien de temps _ils _prendraient à me trouver…

Le bruit d'une explosion répondit à ma question. Ma nouvelle mère se leva en jurant.

« Que se passe t-il ? » se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Comme toujours -depuis toujours-, je restais muet. J'aurai vraiment voulu la prévenir.

Elle quitta la chambre en courant. Par habitude, dès qu'elle eut disparut, je sautais de mon lit, enfilais mon blouson et ouvrait la fenêtre. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait personne. Ils ne devaient pas être assez nombreux pour encercler la maison. J'inspirai profondément en mesurant approximativement la distance entre la fenêtre et le sol. Six mètres peut-être. J'appuyais mes paumes sur le rebord de bois de l'ouverture, prêt à sauter.

J'entendis un cri de douleur résonner au salon. Je me lançais dans les airs, fermant inconsciemment les yeux. Un second cri percuta l'atmosphère.

_J'aurai tant voulu lui dire qu'elle allait mourir…_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**Très cOurt hein ? lOl Le ptit truc que j'ai mis avant la fic -'Le destin nous retrouve blablabla' est un passage d'un épisOde de HerOes que j'ai légérement mOdifié mais que j'adOre et qui collait avec ce que j'vOulais ! -à vrai dire, j'ai basé ma fic là-dessus. J'espère tOut de même que ça vOus a plu et que ça vOus aura donné envie de lire la suite -bien que certains d'entre vous ont déjà lu ce passage là sur mOn blOg ! Je posterai le premier chapitre jeudi ou vendredi -ça dépend de comment j'avance dans mes 2-3 chapitres qu'il me reste !**_

**_A vOs claviers maintenant ! Reviews Reviews -selOn vot' bon plaisir et pOur le mien ! ^^_**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


	2. Sous Silence Chapitre 1

******_¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤_**

_**Et voilà voilà le premier chapitre ! =D Vous découvrirez la vie de Ginny et d'Harry ainsi que tous les Weasleys et autres ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et mercii pour tous vos reviews du premier chapitre (j'avais oublié qu'on en avait si peu pour les ginny/harry mdr) !**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**¤°_°¤**

_**Chapitre 1.**_

_**2004. Londres**__**, **__**Grande-Bretagne.**_

_**POV Harry James Potter.**_

Un brusque soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes alors que le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir de moi… J'observais distraitement le baldaquin pâle au dessus de ma tête et respirait profondément. J'entendais Teddy remuer dans la chambre d'à coté. Ce bruit -celui des draps et également de ses pleurs- avaient un effet plutôt apaisant sur moi. Sans doute parce que j'en avais l'habitude. Je n'avais pas à m'en occuper, sachant que dans ces moments là, je ne pouvais l'apaiser. De plus, les psychologues m'avaient conseillés de le laisser se calmer seul autant que possible pour qu'il apprenne à démêler lui-même ses émotions.

Je me levais, m'extirpant de ma housse de couette en patchwork aux couleurs de mon ancienne maison à Poudlard -faites par ma mère d'adoption: Molly Weasley- et baillais brusquement. Bâillement qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je récupérais mes lunettes sur la table de nuit et les poser sur mon nez pour y voir plus clair avant de m'étirer.

Dehors, la pleine lune illuminait la rue. C'était une belle nuit, calme et sans nuage. Un frisson parcourut mon échine quand je pensais à ce qu'aurait vécu Remus Lupin si il avait été encore en vie. Une nuit douloureuse et compliquée pour tous.

Je sortais rapidement de ma chambre, descendant à la cuisine de ma maison. Je vivais seul dans cette grande bâtisse datant du XIXe siècle offerte par le ministère après la fin de la guerre pour me remercier. Deux étages assez vastes, du parquet bien lustré à chaque pièce, du papier peint fleuri. Rien de ce qui ne me plaisait mais je n'avais pas le courage de déménager. Les psychologues m'avaient aussi demandé de ne pas trop changer de lieu d'habitation pour ne pas désorienter Teddy. L'horloge -encore un vieil objet coûtant une fortune qui ne m'appartenait pas vraiment- sonna minuit et je grommelais un sort pour allumer la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique que je venais de sortir de la poche de mon pantalon de pyjama.

Une bière au beurre et une part de tarte à la citrouille plus tard, je me sentais plus calme. Presque apte à dormir. _Presque_…

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pile de journaux entassés sur ma table basse. Je ne les ouvrais plus depuis longtemps, ne gardant que la première page, seule phrases ayant de l'importance. Sachant que les bras de Morphée ne m'accepteraient pas cette nuit, je m'en saisis. Les pieds sur la table où j'avais posé une seconde bière au beurre, enfoncé dans les coussins de mon canapé, je parcourais les titres du regard. _La mort de Ronald Weasley, nouvelle attaque personnelle à l'encontre d'Harry Potter; Mort de __Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin__, laissant un orphelin derrière __elle__; Le seigneur des Ténèbres, plus puissant que jamais…_

Ceux là dataient de quelques temps déjà. Les plus récents -ceux des vingt quatre derniers mois- annonçaient des nouvelles plus joyeuses. _Neville Londubat, sortie d'un coma; Harry Potter: Survivant à nouveau et à jamais…_

C'était simplement ridicule. Niais. Journalistique ? Mais les journalistes aimaient les gros titres accrocheurs. Même si ceux-ci ne dévoilaient qu'une part de la vérité.

Je m'assoupissais enfin quand une petite tête brune apparut à mes cotés, dans un pyjama orangé. Teddy Lupin suçait avidement son pouce, en me dévisageant de ses grands yeux marron très clairs. Il était si petit et maigrichon qu'il me semblait inimaginable qu'il ait déjà sept ans. Je remarquais ses yeux rouges et la culpabilité s'empara de moi, comme toujours. Pourtant, je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres des spécialistes de l'enfance.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar, bonhomme ? » Lui demandai-je avec douceur.

Il se tortilla -le pouce toujours dans la bouche- et dodelina finalement de la tête, ne s'engageant à rien. Je tendais ma main vers lui et il s'approcha de moi, s'installant difficilement sur le canapé à mes cotés. Je posais les journaux afin caressant ses cheveux pour l'inciter à se confier.

« Tu veux me raconter ? Proposai-je finalement.

- Maman. » Souffla-t-il simplement.

Tonks était morte quand il avait quatre ans, Remus quand il en avait deux. Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs d'eux, mais comme moi enfant, imaginait ses parents bien assez précisément.

Je le serais contre mon torse. Il avait connu la Guerre. _La Guerre des Sangs _comme l'avaient appelé les journalistes. Et comme moi, Teddy ne pouvait s'en remettre, même si il n'avait pas été proche de la mort au point de la goûter, contrairement à moi.

« Tu veux du lait et des gâteaux ? » lui dis je avec une œillade complice.

Il releva son visage vers moi avec un grand sourire, et acquiesça vigoureusement. Voilà les seuls gestes qu'il admettait… quelques mots parfois quand ils étaient vraiment nécessaires. Mais, Teddy n'aimait pas parler. Hermione me répétait que le fait qu'il puisse encore le faire malgré les traumatismes était une immense chance.

Je prenais l'enfant dans mes bras et le posais sur la table de la cuisine. Il souriait toujours. Je lui offrais le réconfort d'un foyer, certes, mais j'avais parfois l'impression de n'être d'aucune utilité. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas éclater de rire ? Je ne comptais plus.

Et je me souvins que je ne me rappelais plus non plus de mon dernier éclat de rire…

_**¤***__**¤*¤**_

« Harry, chéri ? Debout ! »

Je grommelai une insanité et j'entendis la voix féminine de Molly Weasley répliquer:

« Harry James Potter ! Tu n'as pas honte ? »

J'eu envie de lui dire que j'avais vingt-quatre ans et qu'à mon age, j'avais bien le droit de dire des gros mots. Mais étant donné qu'elle me voyait encore comme un gosse de deux ans, je me dis rien. Après tout, j'étais un peu son fils d'adoption et après tout ce que j'avais vécu, elle me traitait comme un enfant presque tout le temps. Le fait qu'elle me réveille le matin posait néanmoins problème. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était elle qui s'occupait de Teddy quand je travaillais. La seule à qui il parlait vraiment.

« Tu n'as pas dormi, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit-elle avec sollicitude.

Je sortais de sous les couvertures à tâtons avant de récupérer mes lunettes, heureux d'être célibataire. Je savais que même si je ramenais de filles chez moi, Molly Weasley ne se dérangerait pas pour me réveiller. J'entendais mes deux nouveaux meilleurs amis -frères de coeur avant tout- discuter en bas : Bill et Charlie Weasley. Et Teddy. Je fronçais les sourcils. Peut-être était ce moi le problème après tout ? J'étais le seul avec qui il ne parlait pas… ne plaisantait pas. Je n'étais là que pour les mauvais moments, les cauchemars et les larmes.

Je dévisageais Molly qui me souriait, attendrie par je-ne-sais-quoi. Elle me regardait souvent comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre et surtout depuis la mort de certains de ses fils. Je savais qu'elle m'avait toujours considéré comme tel et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi. Je n'avais pas la vie qu'elle espérait. Ni femme, ni enfant -bien que Teddy l'était plus ou moins. Je vivais seul avec mon filleul ce qui l'agaçait. Elle passait son temps à jouer les entremetteuses avec des filles -amies de ses enfants ou d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

Elle m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui. Commença-t-elle en refaisant mon lit alors que je venais à peine de le quitter. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite te voir. Je n'ai pas bien comprit pourquoi… Et Hermione a appelé. Elle passe par ici, dépose Astrea et Lysandre et viens avec toi… »

J'acquiesçais en baillant, tentant d'assimiler ces informations concernant ce dimanche et descendit avec elle à la cuisine avec l'étrange impression d'avoir dix ans. Une femme qui n'était pas la mienne -mais plutôt une sorte de mère- organisait mes journées !

Bill m'adressa un sourire compatissant en voyant ma mine renfrognée alors que Charlie étouffait un rire.

« Maris toi si tu veux qu'elle te lâche! Me conseilla-t-il avec un rictus.

- Me marier ? J'aimerai mieux mourir… » Maugréai-je avec certitude.

Bill éclata de rire et me tendis un bout de papier.

« Une certaine Cho a appelé… Enfin elle avait laissé un message, et je l'ai lu… _accidentellement. _»

Il avait buté sur le dernier mot et je grommelais une injure à son égard. J'étais un adolescent prit en faute maintenant. Je me servais une tasse de café et avalait goulûment une gorgé tiède et poisseuse qui passa difficilement la barrière de ma gorge.

« Elle disait quoi ? »

Mes deux amis échangèrent un regard complice et Charlie finit par lâcher d'une traite:

« Merci pour l'autre nuit. On se revoit quand je repasse à Londres. »

Je rougissais bêtement et Molly haussa un sourcil -vaguement réprobatrice. Quoi ? Je n'avais même pas le droit de combler quelques besoins naturels ? Bon, d'accord… Je devais avouer que coucher avec Cho Chang était une erreur. Une grossière erreur. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Je ne l'aimais pas. On avait bu -un peu trop. Et reparler de notre courte relation avait ravivé quelques souvenirs intéressants… On avait donc décidé de se les remémorer de manière plus explicite.

Je passais distraitement ma main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant mécaniquement. Teddy tendit ses bras vers moi et je le soulevais, l'enlaçant fermement. Je profitais de ces quelques moments où il acceptait que nous soyons proches. Il serra ses petits bras autour de moi alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait.

« Bonjour ! »

La voix d'Hermione résonna dans toute la maison et deux enfants apparurent. Lysandre âgé de six ans et Astrea, quatre ans. Tout deux brun au regard bleu clair plein de malice et au sourire ravageur. Les enfants de mon meilleur ami -décédé- et de ma meilleure amie. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

La brune s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser la joue et chuchota avec un sourire bienveillant :

« Tu ferais mieux de te raser. Tu piques. »

Astrea et Lysandre s'accrochèrent à mon pantalon en m'interpellant:

« Tonton Harry ! »

Je posais Teddy pour embrasser mes deux filleuls favoris. Contrairement à Teddy, ils étaient vifs et espiègles. Les deux enfants se dirigèrent ensuite vers les autres adultes -tontons véritables et grand-mère poule- pour les enlacer. Hermione me lança une œillade.

« Encore un rendez vous dans un orphelinat sorcier… Qu'est-ce que ça peut être rasoir parfois… »

Si au début, le fait d'aider les gens à s'en sortir l'avait comblée, je sentais très bien que ma meilleure amie voulait enfin pouvoir elle-même s'en sortir au lieu de sauver les autres. J'avais beau la soutenir du mieux que je pouvais, elle avait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil. Et voilà une chose que même le Grand Harry Potter ne pouvait faire: lui donner du temps. Ou effacer sa douleur. Sa belle-mère serra très fort Hermione contre elle en souriant.

Je passais ma main sur mes joues mal rasées qui en effet -comme l'avait dit Hermione- piquaient.

« Je vais me doucher. J'arrive dans une petite demi heure. Marmonnai-je.

- Vas y, Don juan! » S'esclaffa Hermione en m'accordant un clin d'œil.

Je lui lançais un regard faussement furieux qui ne fit que renforcer son sourire et Charlie éclata de rire.

_Don juan, hein ?_Je levais les yeux au ciel en fonçant dans ma salle de bain.

Il était vrai que j'avais la désagréable habitude depuis la fin de la guerre de mettre pas mal de filles dans mon lit -ou plutôt dans le leur car je ne voulais en ramener aucune auprès de Teddy. Je traînais dans des bars -souvent le Chaudron Baveur- après le travail avec quelques collègues, draguait quelques jolies filles -chose qui mettait facile avec quelques verres dans le nez et finissait souvent dans l'une des chambres que Tom, le propriétaire, me gardait quand je le lui demandais. Que ce soit d'anciennes condisciples de Poudlard comme Cho Chang, Lavande Brown, les jumelles Parvati ou de parfaites inconnues, je ne passais pas une semaine sans « m'amuser ».

Me retrouvant rapidement nu dans la salle de marbre blanc, je m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle rassurant de ma douche : seul endroit de solitude auquel j'avais droit dernièrement. Molly était toujours là à s'occuper de tout. Charly et Bill également -bien que leurs manières soient moins lourdes mais plus handicapantes. Leur aide ne m'était généralement d'aucun secours. Ils étaient deux des trois rescapés de la famille Weasley. Percy avait été le premier à nous quitter, quelques mois après le déclenchement de la « vraie guerre » à la fin de l'année 1998. George était décédé en 1999 -tué par Voldemort lui-même en tentant de m'aider. Puis Ron en 2000. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de voir sa fille venir au monde. Arthur -le père de la famille- était mort pendant la dernière bataille comme beaucoup d'autres. Ginny avait disparu de la surface de la Terre quelques mois avant la disparition de Ron, sans que nous ne sachions si elle était encore en vie ou pas… Rien que penser à elle me mettait mal à l'aise et j'inspirai profondément en appuyant mon front contre les carreaux glacés de la douche.

Je devais m'occuper des autres personnes parcourant ma vie la plupart du temps: d'Hermione bien évidemment, de ses enfants, de Teddy, de Molly… Et du monde en général. Même après la disparition de Voldemort, j'étais resté un symbole, celui qui unissait les sorciers à travers le monde. Rôle qui me pesait de plus en plus.

Les survivants m'aidaient comme ils le pouvaient. Bill d'abord -qui avait été un vrai soutien après le décès de mon meilleur ami. Il s'occupait seul de sa fille Aglaé -âgée de trois ans, depuis la mort de Fleur durant le combat final tout en travaillant à Gringotts. Charly restait célibataire malgré les réflexions de sa mère et travaillait pour le ministère au service de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Fred était marié à Angelina -anciennement Johnson- avec qui il avait eut quatre enfants -au plus grand plaisir de Molly qui rêvait d'avoir le plus de petits enfants possibles : Arthur et George -jumeaux âgés de cinq ans, Roxane -trois ans- et Roméo -deux ans. Il avait ouvert un nombre incalculable de boutiques de farces et attrapes en Angleterre, en Europe et même aux états-unis.

Mon doigt glissa sur une longue mais fine cicatrice surplombant mon torse nu. Certains Mangemorts ne m'avaient pas loupés, hélas. Les blessures physiques n'avaient pas de réelle importance comparées aux autres. Les gens que nous avions perdus me manquaient… Et ça ne passait pas, malgré l'amour de ceux qui restaient.

Je me séchais avec lenteur, voulant profiter de mes quelques instants de répit. Je me plantais devant le miroir après avoir enfilé un caleçon, et esquissais l'habituel sourire railleur en voyant mon torse. Sur mon abdomen se dressait un tatouage. Un Magnard à pointe. Il était en quelque sorte ironique, n'avait trouvé sa place sur mon corps qu'à cause d'une blague faites en sixième année par ma magnifique petite amie de l'époque. Puis à cause de quelques verres de trop et d'un pari fait avec un de mes frères de cœur -Fred. Malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à le regretter. En partie parce que les filles trouvaient ça affriolant, et surtout parce que ça me donnait l'impression qu'_elle_ était encore là. Ginny… Si elle avait su pour le tatouage, elle se serait sans doute moquée de moi. Puis aurait trouvé ça attrayant également, comme toutes les autres -bien qu'elle soit différente d'elles. J'enfilai mon jean propre puis une chemise -trop grande comme toujours avant de redescendre -non sans avoir prit une grande inspiration pour me préparer à cette journée.

_Encore une…_

_**¤***__**¤*¤**_

La visite à l'orphelinat se passa sans encombre. Pour une fois, il n'y eu aucun journaliste de la Gazette comme Rita Skeeter. Je me retrouvais à sourire face à tous ces enfants heureux de rencontrer le grand Harry Potter. Presque attendri, je me laissais porter par leurs rires. Celui d'Hermione également paraissait spontané… Quoi que peut être un peu plus forcée que le mien. Mais n'ayant entendu son vrai rire depuis longtemps, je n'avais plus d'élément de comparaison.

Dumbledore posa une main chaude sur mon épaule. Une fugace et stupide pensée me traversa l'esprit et m'arracha un rictus.

« Tu partagerais ta plaisanterie avec moi, Harry ? S'enquit le vieillard fatigué en souriant.

- J'étais en train de me demander comment vous faisiez pour être toujours aussi bouillant. Auriez vous une fonction micro-ondes, professeur ? »

Dumbledore me contempla derrière ses lunettes en demi lune avec un nouveau sourire, d'une troublante sincérité. Il me regardait toujours comme ça, comme si il pouvait lire aux tréfonds de mon âme. Comme si il savait qu'à cet instant, ma cicatrice me picotait un peu plus que d'ordinaire. J'étais angoissé. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison particulière comme il le savait.

Hermione s'approcha de nous après avoir saluer la directrice de l'orphelinat et saisit ma main dans la sienne, appuyant sa tempe contre mon épaule

« Je suis épuisée. » confia-t-elle dans un souffle, triste de se l'avouer alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

Dumbledore nous lança un regard troublé, comme si il s'en voulait.

« Je m'excuse de vous demander de m'accompagner. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je retirerai tous ces enfants d'ici. Le pourcentage d'orphelins n'était que de deux pour cent avant le début de la guerre et maintenant… »

Il ne conclut pas sa phrase, et je baissais les yeux. Combien ? Cinquante ? Soixante pour cent peut-être ? Entre ceux dont les parents avaient fui, ceux dont les parents étaient morts et simplement ceux dont les parents étaient emprisonnés, il y avait de quoi faire des orphelins en effet. Certains étaient recueillit par les membres de la famille qui leur restait… D'autres étaient placés dans ce genre de bâtiments sans vie. Hermione se calla dans le creux de mon cou en soupirant, et je passais distraitement mes bras autour de ses épaules.

Dumbledore adressa un dernier signe de la main à la directrice de l'orphelinat, puis je fis de même avant de m'éloigner, soutenant toujours Hermione. Dumbledore soupira, comme pour se donner le courage d'engager une discussion difficile.

« Vous avez réussit à arrêter le groupe des partisans… Comment se font-ils appeler déjà ? S'interrogea-t-il, en proie à l'une de ses nouvelles amnésies passagères assez inquiétante.

- Les Guides des Horcruxes. Maugréai-je. Raconter cette histoire aux journalistes n'était pas une bonne idée. Maintenant, n'importe quel abruti peut se mettre à en fabriquer… »

Dumbledore haussa les épaules avant de me corriger.

« Pas n'importe qui, Harry. Seul un homme qui n'aurait rien à perdre.

- Beaucoup de personnes ont déjà perdu beaucoup et ne craignent plus rien. Répliquais je.

- Mais combien seraient prêts à rendre leur âme ? »

Je ne pris pas la peine de donner de réponse. Il n'en attendait pas vraiment.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**2004. Al Ubayyid**__**, **__**Soudan, Afrique.**_

_**POV Ginerva Molly Weasley. **_

Je me réveillais en sursaut sur mon canapé, couverte de transpiration, le souffle haletant, la tête me tournant. Je ramenais brutalement mes genoux contre ma poitrine en inspirant profondément, les larmes me brouillant la vue. Je ne me décidais néanmoins pas à fermer les yeux, pour ne pas revoir surgir les cadavres dont j'avais rêvé. J'avais naïvement espéré qu'avec le temps, tout s'effacerait… Mais rien ne s'échappait de mon esprit. Ni ce monde, ni les gens que j'avais connu -et aimé. Leur présence me collait à la peau, leur odeur… Toujours. Mais en cinq ans, j'avais appris à vivre avec.

J'essayais de me distraire, jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. En un bond, je me retrouvais à l'autre bout de mon appartement. Bon, d'accord… Il était si petit que je m'y retrouvais en un pas. Ça n'avait donc rien d'un exploit. Il était six heures trente. J'étais en retard, comme tous les matins. Je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse, enfilant un vieux jean et un t-shirt autrefois blanc, grignotait un bout de pizza froide avant de sortir dans l'air bouillant et moite de amazonienne.

Je quittais ma chambre de bonne pour rejoindre l'hôpital de réfugiés où je travaillais. J'aurai eu les moyens de m'offrir un appartement plus confortable, comme j'aurai pu avoir un travail plus intéressant que celui que j'exerçais et surtout des conditions de travail meilleures que celles dans lesquelles je vivais depuis quelques années. Mais comme toujours, je me contentais de peu. La culpabilité du Survivant m'obligeait à me punir en quelque sorte… Je ne me permettais pas d'être réellement heureuse. Du moins, c'est-ce que les tests psychologiques avaient démontrés lors de mes derniers examens permettant d'obtenir mon diplôme de médicomage.

Je vivais en Afrique du Sud depuis quatre ans, après avoir passé un an en Irlande pour avoir ce diplôme. J'avais longtemps songé à quitter complètement le monde magique, mais l'idée de faire la vaisselle à la main ou de devoir me guérir avec un pansement m'avait rebuté plutôt rapidement.

Sous le soleil de plomb, je parcourais les quelques centaines de mètres me séparant de mon lieu de travail, déjà couverte d'une fine couche de transpiration malgré mon fin chemisier de lin et mon short en jean qui ne me recouvraient que très peu. L'air était chaud et avait un goût épicé de soleil et de sel, mélangé à du curcuma et du safran. J'aurais presque eu envie de le déguster si cela avait été possible.

Je rentrais dans l'hôpital après avoir montré ma carte à un agent de sécurité. Après la guerre contre Voldemort, plusieurs combats avaient perduré. La plupart des Mangemorts étaient morts ou emprisonnés mais certains approuvant leurs idéologies racistes avaient formés quelques groupes clandestins. L'Afrique était l'un des pays les plus touchés par ces groupes extrémistes. Je m'attendais une fois de plus à faire face à des dizaines de Sang de Bourbe blessés ou même à la limite de la mort.

L'endroit était plutôt miteux, mais le village était pauvre, ce qui expliquait le manque de moyen. Une bombe explosait par semaine. Bombes magiques. Indétectables. Les gens avaient arrêté de reconstruire. Beaucoup avaient quittés leurs cases pour se réfugier dans d'autres villes plus épargnés ou avaient simplement émigré vers d'autres pays. L'hôpital tombait en ruine. Seule une partie -celle des blessés graves où je travaillais- tenait plus ou moins debout. Même le Terrier -mon ancienne maison- aurait pu paraître solide en comparaison. Mais cette apparente solidité ne suffisait guère. Je travaillais dans des conditions à la limite du supportable, dans des conditions d'hygiènes qu'aucun médicomage d'Occident n'aurait approuvé. Les gens d'ici n'avaient guère le choix. Ils prenaient ce que nous leur proposions car ils ne pouvaient faire autrement.

Je m'approchais de Mouna, la plus vieille infirmière. Elle était réfugiée comme moi, venait d'Afrique du Sud, avait un accent prononcé et roulait les -R, ce que j'adorais. J'aimais les gens pour ça ici… Leurs multiples nationalités, leurs coutumes, leurs accents…

« Miss Ginny. M'accueillit la grosse mama noire avec un chaleureux sourire. Comment allez tu aujourd'hui ? »

Elle ne parlait pas parfaitement l'anglais, ce qui m'arracha un habituel sourire aimable étrangement sincère. Je ne me moquais pas -contrairement aux occidentaux qui passaient par ici.

« Bien, Mouna. Lui répondais-je en un pieux mensonge qu'elle n'avala pas. Des cas intéressants aujourd'hui ? »

Elle me fit la grimace, et je compris qu'excepté les cas habituels de gens à qui il manquait un membre, cette journée serait des plus ennuyeuse.…

En effet, je passais la journée à recoudre magiquement des bras et jambes en moins, à nettoyer des blessures plus ou moins superficielles, à donner les heures de décès de nombreux patients…

Je ne rentrais chez moi qu'à vingt-trois heures, après une journée de seize heures sans avoir mangé. Et je me sentais pourtant mieux que le matin même. J'aimais l'épuisement que m'apportais mon travail. Je ne réfléchissais plus dans ces cas là et oubliais tout ce qui m'oppressait habituellement. Je me préparai rapidement un plat micro onde et allumait la télévision.

Le journal du soir occuperait comme toujours le reste de ma courte soirée. La date me sauta aux yeux avec violence. Le 2 mai. Avant que je ne puisse éteindre la télévision, le visage d'Harry apparut pour le discours habituel. Cela faisait deux ans jour pour jour qu'il avait débarrassé le monde de Lord Voldemort. J'avais réussit à éviter de le voir pendant presque cinq ans… et là… Je détaillais chaque partie de son visage, sans écouter le moindre mot sortant de sa bouche. Il était toujours aussi beau, mais plus mur sans doute. Il avait changé de lunettes, ce qui me fit rire. Celles-ci n'avaient pas de contour, et je pouvais d'avantage voir ses yeux émeraudes qui me hantaient presque toutes les nuits. Son nez était orné d'une petite bosse -sans doute dut à un cognard. Je savais qu'il avait joué pendant pas mal de temps pour l'équipe d'Angleterre -qui avait gagné pour la première fois la coupe du monde un an plus tôt. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et partaient autant dans tous les sens qu'autrefois. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres sans défaut. J'essayai de quitter son visage des yeux, et détaillais le reste de l'image. Il avait grandi et s'était largement musclé. J'admirais ses épaules carrées. Derrière lui, je remarquais Hermione et Neville. J'esquissais un sourire.

J'avais suivis de loin les méandres de la vie de mes anciens amis et compagnons de guerre. Je savais que j'avais manqué les réjouissances d'après-guerre, ainsi que de nombreux enterrements ainsi que de multiples naissances, mariages et anniversaires. J'avais appris par les journaux les fiançailles de nombre de mes amis et les naissances de leurs enfants. Je savais que Neville s'était marié à Luna et qu'il avaient eut ensemble deux filles, des jumelles de deux ans: Phaedra et Rena. J'aurais aimé voir ce qu'un Neville papa devait donné. Je me doutais qu'entre des parents aussi farfelues, les fillettes devaient être spéciales…

Je me rassasiais d'eux avant d'écouter ce qu'Harry disait, répondant aux questions des dizaines de journalistes agglutinés devant lui.

« Mr Potter, commençait un journaliste. On raconte que vous allez -en tant qu'auror- beaucoup voyager. Comptez vous quitter l'Angleterre ?

- Et bien… pour le moment, seuls des voyages sont à l'ordre du jour, aucun déménagement. Assura Harry avec un sourire franc. Toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens vivent ici alors… Je ne compte donc pas quitter l'Angleterre pour le moment.

- En parlant de personnes qui comptent pour vous, on vous prête pas mal d'aventures. Y a-t-il des rumeurs qui possèdent une once de vérité ?

- Non, désolé de vous décevoir, aucune. Et si un jour, il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant de ce coté là, je vous promet de vous en faire part avant que vous me sautiez dessus et ne faisiez fuir celle que j'aurai choisi. »

Je gloussais bêtement devant le petit écran, une sourire niais se posant sur mes lèvres, avant d'écouter la suite avec attention.

« Mr Potter, que comptez vous faire pour les régions comme l'Afrique ou l'Europe de l'est ?

- J'espère pouvoir arranger la situation. Soupira-t-il, son sourire s'effaçant brusquement. Mais contrairement à ce que tous pensent, je ne suis pas un super héro… Alors, je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver. Merci à tous, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. » Conclut il avec un sourire.

J'éteignais la télévision avant de devoir supporter l'habituel documentaire sur les années Voldemort et sur la reconstruction du pays.

Je sentais les larmes picotaient mes yeux avant de les retenir. En me rappelant que j'étais seule dans ma chambre -comme toujours depuis quatre longues années, je me permis d'éclater en sanglots.

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous avez des questions, des explications, des hypothèses pour la suite ! En fin de compte, il y'aura six chapitres -donc cinq après celui là. Je suis en train d'écrire le 6ème qui risque d'être très très très long xD -je préfére faire des longs chapitres que plus de petits ^^**_

**_A vOs claviers maintenant ! Reviews Reviews -selOn vot' bon plaisir et pOur le mien ! ^^ pleaseeuh !_**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


	3. Sous Silence Chapitre 2

**_¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤_**

**_Et voilà ! J'ai décidé de poster tous les jours =D [suis gentille hein ? xD] J'suis en train de finir le chapitre 6 lOl et j'pense trOp qu'y aura une suite probablement... enfin j'en sais rien parce qu'il faut que je me remette à Inexistence [que je posterai surement avec un peu de retard =S] Bref, dans ce chapitre : Drago + Hermione lOl vu par le pauv' Harry qui se doit de subir les ptites crises de nerfs de mon Dragounouchet saoul xD [pauv' ryry ^^]_**

**_Ensuite, réponses aux reviews des personnes non-inscrites = Mina, ce ne sera pas du tout -mais alors du tout!- cucu pour une fois (si t'as lu d'autres fics de moi, j'suis une pro du cucu mais je l'ai bannit dans cette fic je crois xD) les retrouvailles Harry/Ginny seront assez... pas cucu xD. Morgane, t'aime pas les nouvelles lunettes d'Harry ? [non mais sérieux, vous imaginez un Harry de 28ans avec ses lunettes rondes, vous ? xD le pauvre ! c'est un peu tue-l'amour !] ! Voilà ^^ _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_¤°_°¤_**

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**2004. Londres, **__**Grande-Bretagne.**_

_**POV Harry James Potter.**_

Les bras chargés de dossiers, j'entrai dans mon bureau que je partageais avec un ancien Serpentard. Je posais mes papiers sur un meuble en fer et me tournais vers l'apollon blond qui -un livre posé en équilibre sur son nez- fredonnait une chanson paillarde. J'esquissai un sourire avant de le suivre dans les paroles. Alors il remarqua enfin ma présence et ronchonna d'une voix pâteuse:

« Bonjour, pot de beurre. »

Après m'avoir appelé le balafré pendant près que sept ans, il s'était rangé à un surnom plus…

« Tu es saoul ? Pouffai-je en une question de pure rhétorique en vue de son état.

- Nan! » brailla-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux -ou presque.

Son regard grisé semblait complètement ailleurs et il m'adressa un sourire tordu. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« On a une mission importante aujourd'hui. J'aimerai que tu sois capable de me protéger et de te protéger en cas de besoin! Lui reprochai-je. Tu es apte à travailler ?

- Harry ? Sifflota-t-il sans prêter attention à ce que je lui avais dit. Tu sais quoi ? »

Je me tournais vers lui et le dévisageais. D'accord. Il n'était pas saoul, mais complètement ivre… Défoncé même. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage, avant de lancer un chapelet de juron au blond qui ne comprit pas grand-chose. Je finis par m'asseoir sur son bureau, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je tachais d'avoir l'air concentré quand je lui demandai enfin :

« Non, quoi ? »

Il ne perçut apparemment pas l'ironie dans ma voix.

« Elle est belle. » s'écria-t-il en levant les bras comme en signe de prière.

Je restais silencieux avant de froncer les sourcils. Drago avait changé en quelques années, vraiment. Mais il restait légèrement obsédé par les femmes, un peu trop même. Hermione pouvait bien me traiter de Don juan, je me faisais largement battre par mon collègue.

« Ok, Drago. Qui est belle ? » M'enquis je en soupirant, exaspéré.

Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et cacha son visage derrière ses longs doigts pales. Je savais qu'il avait passé la soirée avec Hermione. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble sur un livre à propos la guerre qu'elle projetait d'écrire. Elle souhaitait avoir le point de vue d'un ancien Mangemort repenti, et bien évidement le seul qu'on connaisse était Drago. Il avait peut-être traîné dans un bar ensuite -une autre habitude dont il ne se défaisait pas- et rencontré une jolie jeune femme avec qui il avait terminé la soirée. Il avait une fille de cinq ans -Dalilah. Il avait beau prendre son rôle de père célibataire très au sérieux, je savais que sa fille voyait autant sa nourrice que son père depuis la fin de la guerre.

Je passais quelques instants à songer à la personne susceptible de lui faire prononcer des compliments à haute voix.

« Drago ? Répétai-je en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, ses pupilles se perdant dans les méandres des couleurs des murs.

- C'est du n'importe quoi, hein ? Je suis minable! Bafouilla-t-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Je n'aurais jamais dut accepter ça juste pour travailler avec elle… Elle… Elle ne me voit que comme un… ami. Comme avec toi et… J'suis là à essayer d'attirer son attention comme un gosse de quinze ans et… »

J'ouvris la bouche en grand avant de la refermer sous le choc. Il parlait … d'Hermione ? Je fronçais les sourcils, me raclais la gorge -signe de gêne, et passait à nouveau ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Donc… Hermione… te plait ? »

J'avais eut tant de mal à formuler ces mots que je me sentis complètement stupide d'un seul coup. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et acquiesça avec lenteur. Il avait autant de mal à l'admettre que moi à le comprendre. Mais il était un ami maintenant, je n'allais pas le laisser dans un tel état. Je restais silencieux quelques instants, songeant à Ron qui était mort quatre ans plus tôt. Je me demandai ce qu'il aurait pensé de ça, sachant très bien que là où il était il espérait sans doute que sa femme retrouve enfin le sourire. Même si c'était avec Drago Malefoy.

« Tu le lui as dit ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire chaleureux, l'incitant à se confier.

- Non! S'écria le blond en un sursaut de frayeur. T'es dingue. Je… J'essaie de l'approcher parfois… Mais elle me trouve… Juste drôle. »

Il paraissait désolé et j'esquissai un sourire sans pouvoir me retenir.

« Tu la dragues comme tu dragues les filles en général ?

- Bah ouais. Admit il en un rictus circonspect.

- Donc, elle doit croire que tu plaisantes. Que tu fais ça pour la faire rire. Lui expliquai-je. C'est Hermione. Tu ne peux pas te comporter avec elle comme si elle était du genre à… juste coucher avec toi. Parce que… si c'est-ce que tu cherches, autant te dire que je vais sûrement arrêter de t'adresser la parole pendant un bon moment. »

Ma voix s'était voilé sous la menace et il grimaça:

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux. Mais… on parle pas mal tout les deux. Et… elle est jolie. Et puis… On passe tous nos lundis soirs ensembles… Je me suis attachée à elle. »

Il paraissait un peu perdu, comme si il n'avait jamais été amoureux. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas dut être souvent le cas. Il s'était marié à sa sortie de Poudlard avec une certaine Kate Rockwood avec laquelle il avait eu Dalilah. L'enfant était la seule réussite de ce mariage et je soupçonnais Drago d'avoir été soulagé à la mort de son épouse trois ans plus tôt. Contrairement à ma meilleure amie, il n'avait pas souffert de la fin de son couple mais il semblait néanmoins capable de la rendre heureuse. Je le savais car ils paraissaient assez proches, bien qu'elle ne se douta pas le moins du monde de ses sentiments à son égard. Je savais -ou espérait- qu'autrement, elle m'en aurait parlé. Je ne savais pas quoi conseillé à Drago qui était trop saoul dans tout les cas pour saisir les subtilités de mes techniques de séductions… _Depuis quand étais je devenu un professionnel déjà ?_ Me répliquais je mentalement.

« Tu décuves et on dîne ensemble ce soir. Annonçais je avec sérieux. Et on en discute vraiment ! Ça te va ? »

Il acquiesça, sa tête pas très droite sur ses épaules et éclata de rire en le remarquant. Je le suivis de peu et soufflais en prenant un air de martyre.

« Drago Malefoy qui craque sur Hermione Granger… Bon dieu, pourquoi fallait il que ça tombe sur moi ? »

_**¤***__**¤*¤**_

Je faisais négligemment tournoyer ma plume sèche entre mes doigts en suivant ses extrémités du regard. Je venais de passer une journée à remplir de la paperasse. J'avais toujours détesté les lundis pour ça. À croire que les sorciers pratiquant la magie noire ne le faisaient pas le week-end. Par conséquent, on n'avait pas à les arrêter, et je m'occupais uniquement de milliers de rapports plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. À l'autre bout du bureau, Drago buvait café sur café à mon plus grand désespoir. Je savais que la caféine n'avait pas de très bons effets sur lui et le rendaient légèrement surexcité. Il n'avait pas écrit un mot de la journée mais n'économisait pas ses mots -compliments pour la plupart- sur Hermione « magnifique lionne au regard doré et à la poitrine ronde ». J'espérais sincèrement me débarrasser de cette histoire très rapidement.

« Tu sais ce qui me plait vraiment chez Hermione, Harry ? S'écria brusquement Drago comme si il venait d'avoir une illumination.

- Son regard d'or et sa poitrine ronde ? Grimaçai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, m'excusant mentalement auprès de Ron pour avoir osé parler de la poitrine de sa femme.

- Non. Souffla-t-il, rêveur. C'est qu'elle est drôlement intelligente. Et puis, elle sait s'y prendre avec les enfants… Ma petite 'Lila l'adore… »

J'étouffai un rire. Génial, j'aurai droit à l'amoureux transi et au super papa dans la même journée. Cette fois ci, il avait vraiment trop bu. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois cependant. Il m'arrivait aussi de boire un peu trop… Défaut que j'avais prit pendant la guerre. Le pourcentage d'alcooliques montait en flèche, mais contrairement à certain, j'avais la capacité d'arrêter. Drago également… quand il le voulait.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec violence, provoquant un courant d'air qui envoya une pile de feuilles au sol. Un homme de grande taille, brun et assez vieux entra avec un sourire. Gawain Robards, directeur du bureau des aurors, notre patron. Il jeta un coup d'œil désabusé à Drago -qui fut étrangement absorbé par ses rapports- avant de venir vers moi avec un dossier qu'il posa sur mon bureau dans un nuage de poussière.

« Bonjour, Harry.

- Monsieur. Articulais je simplement en jetant une œillade à Drago qui me lança un grimace contrite. Un problème ? »

J'observais le nom sur le dossier, me demandant si j'avais mal rempli quelque chose. J'étais plus doué pour l'action que pour le travail de bureau ce qui n'échappait à personne. Cependant, je compris rapidement que je n'avais jamais travaillé là-dessus. Le nom Joackim était inscrit sur le dossier, accompagné d'une foule d'informations diverses et d'une photographie d'un enfant de quatre ou cinq ans.

« Joackim ? Marmonnais je en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a pas de nom de famille ? »

Je feuilletais le dossier, parcourant quelques fiches du regard.

« Placé en famille d'accueil douze fois en trois ans… et… »

Je me figeais en remarquant un détail sur chaque différent dossier à propos des tuteurs.

« Ils sont tous… morts ?

- Exactement. Acquiesça Gawain avec sérieux. Chaque personne l'ayant hébergé à été tué au bout de quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus. Et il disparaît à chaque fois, n'est retrouvé qu'au bout d'une dizaine de jours… Il est apparemment traqué.

- Il n'a que sept ans, non ? M'étonnai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à sa date de naissance. Il vit en Afrique…

- Au Soudan. Il a aussi passé quelques mois en Éthiopie. Sa dernière tutrice a été retrouvé morte il y a trois jours dans sa maison. Et l'enfant reste introuvable depuis. »

Je gardais le silence durant quelques minutes, lisant à moitié le dossier de l'enfant où il y avait plus de questions que de réponses. Après ma lecture, je relevais les yeux vers mon directeur avant de l'interroger:

« Qu'Est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Que je le retrouve ?

- Pas vraiment. Surtout que vous compreniez qui le recherche. Et pourquoi.

- Et… Pour ça, il faudrait que je le trouve moi-même pour lui poser des questions, non ? »

Cela me paraissait assez logique. J'avais toujours travailler de cette manière mais cette fois ci,le cas me semblait différent. Tout d'abord, il s'agissait d'un enfant. D'un orphelin qui plus est. Comment étais je censé le retrouver ? Et agir avec lui ? Je devrais gagner sa confiance pour le faire parler et…

« En fait, il est muet. »

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**2004. Al Khurtum (Soudan, Afrique).**_

_**POV Joackim.**_

Le soleil de plomb pesait lourd sur mon crâne que j'avais cependant humidifié pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Je marchais depuis des heures sans m'arrêter car je savais que dans le cas où je le faisais, je ne repartirais pas. Mes pieds me guidaient naturellement à travers les déserts et nombreux villages, et je tentais de ne pas trop côtoyer de monde. Je craignais trop de tomber sur certaines personnes qui m'auraient voulu… du mal ?

Ma tête tournais, ma vision devenait floue et je mourrais littéralement de faim et de soif. Je ne portais qu'un short qui -autrefois blanc- était devenue marron et un t-shirt bleu troué. Mes pieds nus étaient assez douloureux et je me promis de faire une pause au prochain village.

J'y arrivais en une heure à peine et m'installais près d'un court d'eau où des dizaines de femmes lavaient leurs linges en s'échangeant des ragots. Je m'asseyais à part, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer, et plonger mes pieds abîmés dans l'eau tiède, un soupir de bien être s'échappant de mes lèvres, sans autre son que celui de son souffle. Après un long moment, je remarquais qu'un groupe de guérisseurs soignaient la population sous des tentes blanches et bleues.

Les médicomages parcouraient les régions les plus pauvres d'Afrique et guérissaient sorciers et moldus -sans utiliser la magie dans les cas moldus mais les aidant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Je battais plusieurs fois mes pieds dans l'eau, en projetant un peu autour de moi. J'avais bien envie de me laver dans le canal mais je ne nageais pas -personne ne m'ayant jamais apprit à le faire. Je sortais entièrement de l'eau et frottais mes poings contre mes yeux fatigués avec la ferme intention d'aller demander de l'eau et de la nourriture aux médecins.

J'inspirais profondément avant de me lancer.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**2004. Al Ubayyid, Soudan, Afrique. **_

_**POV Ginerva Molly Weasley. **_

Le soleil se couchait derrière les plaines du Soudan, disparaissant au fils des minutes sous mon regard chocolat. Je m'étais assise sur des briques empilées en morceaux -anciennement, mur de la partie « empoisonnement » de l'hôpital. Une cigarette à la main, je tentais d'oublier cette journée extrêmement longue que je venais de vivre. Une de mes patientes était morte en couche et son mari avait passé une bonne demi heure à me hurler des insultes en Arabe -la langue que la population parlait avec l'Anglais. J'avais appris à parler leur langue pour pouvoir communiquer avec eux, mais les subtilités des insanités m'échappaient encore, à mon plus grand désespoir. Cependant, j'avais saisit l'essentiel et me sentais bêtement blessée par les paroles de cet homme désespéré.

J'étendais mes jambes devant moi, ma peau dorée par le soleil se parant d'éclats couleur miel d'où se détachaient quelques tâches de rousseur. Mon short en jean avait été lavé tant de fois qu'il tirait plus vers le blanc désormais, et je tirais un peu dessus afin de couvrir davantage mes jambes. Mes chaussures ressemblaient à d'énormes bottes servant à la randonnée. Mais je devais si souvent courir entre l'hôpital et domiciles des blessés que je devais avoir de bonnes chaussures. De toute manière, je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où j'avais porté une robe et de beaux talons vernis. Sans doute à l'époque de Poudlard. Ma garde robe se concentrait désormais de short de tissus ou en jean et de débardeur de coton. Je songeais que certaines filles de Poudlard me voyant aurait été susceptible de faire des réflexions sur mes tenues, comme Lavande Brown ou l'une des sœurs Parvati.

Je remarquais un tracé de poussière sur un chemin de terre menant à l'hôpital et me levait, jetait ma cigarette au sol avant de l'écraser du talon en scrutant l'horizon. Une camionnette blanche et bleue arrivait à vive allure -il n'y avait pas vraiment de limite de vitesse autorisée autour d'ici.

Je savais qu'il s'agissait de quelques guérisseurs amenant des blessés. Je les connaissaient presque tous et attendait impatiemment de voir l'une des seule personne avec qui je pouvais m'entendre dans ce bled. la camionnette s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de moi et je souriais en voyant les deux soigneurs en descendant. Un homme blond à la peau toute aussi dorée et aux yeux topaze. Il avait fière allure et s'approcha de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, une grande amazone à la peau café et aux cheveux bruns tressés me fit un signe de la main avant d'aller ouvrir la camionnette pour en laisser sortir les patients qui -je le savais- devaient y être entassés.

« Ginny ! S'exclama le blond en ouvrant grand ses bras avant de me serrer contre lui alors que je posais mes lèvres sur ses joues piquantes car non rasées.

- Roman ! »

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il me soulevait, me faisant décoller du sol et tournoyer. Roman était devenu l'un de mes meilleurs amis en Afrique où nous étions arrivés à peu près au même moment. Il venait de Pologne mais avait voyagé dans toute l'Europe de l'Est. Sorcier exemplaire, il avait un vrai don pour les potions et les sortilèges. Il était aussi très beau -ce qui nous avait parfois fait faire quelques erreurs ensemble. Erreurs que nous ne regrettions pas. La vie était comme ça ici. Je me sentais seule et lui aussi très souvent. Nous comblions notre solitude ensemble assez bien au fond. Mais il restait un véritable ami plus qu'un amant.

Il embrassa son front sans se départir de son sourire et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts.

« Toujours aussi belle.

- Tsss ! Sifflai-je avec un air faussement en colère. Juste _belle_ ? Comment vas-tu ? »

Il haussa les épaules avant de prendre ma main pour me conduire à la camionnette, remettant nos discussions à plus tard. L'amazone me serra à son tour dans ses bras. Nyala me lança un sourire d'une blancheur exemplaire. Elle me dépassait d'une bonne tête, ses tresses épaisses se déployant sur ses épaules sombres, son débardeur laissant découvrir un ventre plat. J'observais rapidement l'intérieur du camion alors qu'une dizaine de personnes en sortaient, dont plusieurs enfants et jeunes femmes enceintes.

« On est passé par un village ravagé en venant. On s'est dit que ce serait sympa de te ramener du boulot. Pouffa Nyala en passant un bras par-dessus mon épaule.

- Merci, vraiment. » Grimaçai-je en faisant signe aux gens d'aller à l'intérieur.

Roman les conduisit et demanda à Mouna de les diriger et de leur trouver un endroit où se poser. Alors que j'allais suivre mes deux amis vers les femmes enceintes -cas plus importants- je remarquais un enfant et me figeai en le fixant. Roman suivit mon regard et me chuchota :

« C'est un sorcier, je pense… Mais il n'a pas dit un mot. Il est… J'étais certaine que tu t'intéresserais à son cas. »

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de m'avancer vers l'enfant. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ce petit garçon maigrichon à la peau café au lait, aux cheveux auburn et caramel foncé, possédant les plus magnifiques yeux que je n'ai jamais vu, plus beaux que ceux d'Harry : d'un bleu ardoise étonnant. Il releva son regard vers moi et me sourit. Un vrai sourire. Sincère mais tout petit. Ce simple sourire me donna envie de le serrer contre moi, enserrant mon cœur plus que n'importe quoi sur Terre. J'avais passé des années à refouler toute émotion, et voilà que ce petit bout de chou et ce sourire ravageur faisait naître en moi une multitudes de sentiments. Dont une sorte de pulsion maternelle que je n'avais jamais ressenti de ma vie.

Je m'approchais encore de lui jusqu'à me retrouver juste face de lui, à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine. Il me souriait toujours et je me penchais un peu vers lui, m'arrangeant pour que mon visage soit à la hauteur du sien.

« Bonjour… »

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**POV Joackim.**_

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette femme au regard chocolat et à la chevelure de feu. Elle était belle. Forte. Ce genre de femme qui vous donne confiance en vous, qui a tout de la mère parfaite et qui me rappelait la mienne. Elle me sourit et je me rendis compte que je faisais de même. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais seul, je fis directement confiance à cette femme et compris qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal et ne m'en ferait jamais. Elle me chuchota un « bonjour » tremblotant et hésitant avant de tendre sa main vers moi. Je la serrais dans la mienne sans réfléchir et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je m'appelle Ginny. Et toi ? S'enquit elle. On m'a dit que tu ne parlais pas… Tu ne veux rien me dire à moi ? »

Si. J'aurai voulu lui répondre. Pour au moins lui dire que je ne pouvais le faire. Mais comme toujours, aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres et elle parut le regretter. Moi aussi, j'en suis certain. Elle soupira et me fit un clin d'œil complice.

« Moi non plus, je n'osais pas parler devant les adultes quand j'étais petite. Tu as quel âge ? »

Elle tentait de me faire parler en se liant à moi et en engageant une conversation qui me donnerait envie de discuter, alors je décidais de lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'elle fasse, je ne pourrais rien dire. Je posais ma main sur sa gorge et secouait la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle fronça vivement les sourcils avant de balbutier :

« Tu ne parles pas du tout ? (Je fis signe que non) Tu es muet ? (J'acquiesçais) De naissance ? (Je fis à nouveau signe que non) Alors… depuis combien de temps ? (Je levais trois doigts) Trois ans ? »

J'approuvais une nouvelle fois et elle pencha sa tête sur le coté avant de serrer ma main plus fort, puis fit signe à l'homme blond qui m'avait conduit vers elle. Il s'approcha et elle expliqua que je ne parlais pas depuis trois ans. Il s'étonna lui aussi, comme si mon cas n'avait rien de normal et me contempla. Il chuchota :

« Il n'a rien d'un gosse d'ici… »

C'était une affirmation banale me concernant. J'avais tout du petit métisse pas vraiment à sa place, et je savais que c'était sûrement pour cette raison que je fascinais les gens, et la jeune femme qui jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue.

« Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a. »

Elle paraissait si sûre d'elle que je ne fus pas surpris de voir l'homme blond acquiescer. Alors elle serra ma main plus fort et me proposa avec un immense sourire encourageant :

« Tu vas venir avec moi, d'accord ? Je vais chercher ce qui ne va pas ! »

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**POV Ginerva Molly Weasley.**_

La musique entraînante me donnait envie de danser mais nous étions encore en train de dîner dans un de ces boui-boui Soudanais où la nourriture était excellente mais sans doute guère hygiénique, Roman et Nyala râlant après moi parce que je ne tenais pas en place.

« Allez, mangez plus vite ! Maugréai-je avec une mine boudeuse.

- En tant que médecin, tu devrais savoir que la digestion doit se faire doucement. Répliqua Nyala avant de me tirer la langue.

- La patience est mère de toute les vertus ! » Ajouta Roman avec une moue railleuse.

Je me penchais vers lui, séductrice et mordillais ma lèvre inférieure en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« S'il te plait, Roman… »

Il détacha son regard du mien avec difficultés et Nyala éclata de rire, remarquant elle aussi qu'il n'était pas insensible à mon charme. Il avala malaisément sa salive puis se remit à manger sa bouillabaisse créole sous nos rires. Nyala reprit normalement le cours de son repas elle aussi alors je tapotais distraitement mes doigts en rythme sur la table, songeant à ma journée qui avait été beaucoup plus intéressante à partir de l'arrivée du petit 'John Doe'.

« Tu penses à ce gamin, hein ? S'enquit Roman avec un rictus ironique. Ne t'attaches pas, Gin.

- Il… m'intéresse, c'est tout. Il est plein de mystère. »

Roman leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais, comme cette gosse il y a quatre ans qui venait de voir ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux, ou encore ce gamin de dix ans complètement barge, ou l'autre avec sa maladie dont on ne savait rien ! Tu passes ton temps à t'attacher à ce genre d'enfants et ils finissent tous par partir dans des familles ou par claquer, et tu déprimes pendant des semaines. »

Je baissais la tête en rougissant. J'avais en effet la désagréable manie de m'attendrir face à des enfants en difficulté. Je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais comme ça…Depuis quelques années. Mais j'avais ressenti autre chose face à ce petit inconnu au regard ardoise, mais n'osait rien dire, ne voulant pas qu'ils me croient folle.

Roman avala la dernière bouchée de son plat et je m'emparais de sa main avec un regard langoureux.

« Tu viens danser, maintenant ? »

Nyala se leva à son tour et s'exclama en regardant la foule.

« Je vais me trouver un… copain pour la soirée ou pour la nuit ! Bonne fiesta à vous deux. »

Elle nous laissa seuls et Roman m'entraîna sur la piste en se déhanchant. Je me collais à lui, brusquement, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur humaine. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, plaquant mon corps contre le sien. Je me laissais caler contre lui et lui lançais un sourire ravageur auquel il répondit sans peine avant de m'embrasser, d'abord avec douceur, puis avec plus de passion.

Je savais d'ores et déjà comment se terminerait la soirée, sur mon vieux canapé lit, avec des maux de tête à assommer un régiment et des muscles endoloris. Mais je me sentirai bien mieux que d'habitude pendant quelques heures, comme lui. Nous étions deux personnes aussi perdues l'une que l'autre dans un nouveau monde -plus dangereux- que nous avions troqué contre nos vies complexes et nos proches qui nous manquaient. Je savais qu'il avait perdu une femme et un bébé dans son pays. J'avais perdu trop de frères pour les compter, mon père, trop d'amis aussi. Nous étions juste là pour nous combler l'un et l'autre durant quelques heures, rien de plus…

Alors, pour la dixième fois au moins en quatre ans, je me laissais plonger dans ses bras, et il m'accueillit à bras ouverts, comme lui seul savait le faire.

**____****°¤_¤°**

_**Tamdam ! J'pense que vous voyez un peu mieux comment va se passer la suite maintenant ! Et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ^^ Donc non -pour ceux qui le pensez- Joackim n'est pas le fils d'Harry ou de Ginny ! En fait, ses parents ont été créer par moi ! donc, il n'a aucun rapport avec les personnages habituels ^^ Donc... Vous avez des idées ? Sur lui ? Sur les raisons du départ de Ginny (quelques indices dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs) ? Dites mOii tout ! =D**_

**_A vOs claviers maintenant ! Reviews Reviews -selOn vot' bon plaisir et pOur le mien ! ^^ pleaseeuh !_**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


	4. Sous Silence Chapitre 3

_****_

**_¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤_**

**_HellO ! Un ptit peu déçu par le manque de reviews au dernier chapt xD (à croire que vous êtes tous supers occupés le samedi quoi ... Enfin, si j'avais posté inexistence, j'suis sure que vous auriez annulé toutes sorties xD) brefouille, j'poste quand même ^^ J'espère que ce chapt vous plaira ! _**

Et aussi, j'viens de lire ton review Mina, et j'me suis mise à rire comme une idiote xD Moi aussi j'ai fait une scène Ginny/Harry dans la salle sur demande -sauf que y'avait pas de pétales de roses mais des bougies... parce que j'supporte pas l'odeur des roses xD- dans Across the Universe. (mais bon, c'était pas qu'ils se rabibochaient après guerre, c'était pendant la guerre, et puis Ginny violait presque le pauv' ryry xD) Par contre pour ton "parce qu'ils vont se retrouver bien sur"... J'dirais rien =p hi hi hi !

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_¤°_°¤_**

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**2004. Londres, **__**Grande-Bretagne.**_

_**POV Harry James Potter.**_

Le bar était bondé, rempli de jolies filles et d'hommes de notre âge. Neville avait réussit à se débarrasser de ses obligations de père et de son poste d'enseignant de Botanique à Poudlard pour la soirée afin de nous rejoindre. Bill et Charlie aussi étaient venu avec Drago et moi, ainsi que quelques amis du bureau, deux collègues du département des sports magiques : Olivier Dubois -ancien ami de Gryfffondor- et Bradley Spade - Américain nous ayant soutenu pendant la guerre et s'étant installé en Angleterre depuis. Olivier s'était marié et avait un fils. Casé comme beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre qui avait accéléré les relations.

Nous commandâmes des verres -j'obligeais Drago à prendre quelque chose de non-alcoolisé et il m'obéit étrangement avec sagesse. Nous avions laisser sa fille, Teddy, la fille de Bill, et les autres enfants avec Hermione, Luna et Molly pour la soirée afin de nous amuser.

Drago poussa un soupir exaspéré en voyant nos cocktails arriver alors que son verre -un soda sans alcool semblait bien pâle à leurs cotés.

« Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? M'enquis je auprès de Neville, peu intéressé par les devoirs du ministère mais plus par ceux de mon ancienne école où mon filleul entrerait dans trois ans.

- Toujours aussi peu d'élèves. Marmonna Neville. Et la plupart sont orphelins… Si Luna le voulait bien, je passerais ma vie à Poudlard avec eux. Tu sais ce que c'est toi, d'être seul à onze ou douze ans…

- Ouais, je sais… »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes avant que Drago poursuive la discussion :

« Et ce gosse là… Joackim… Je crois qu'il est encore plus à plaindre. Qui sait ce qui a pu lui arriver ? »

J'entrepris avec Drago d'expliquer la situation de l'enfant et Bradley nous fit remarquer que nous étions censé nous faire une soirée entre hommes et que nous ne parlions que des enfants. Charlie -expert en la matière- proposa donc de parler des femmes, discussion plus intéressante pour certain que pour d'autres -ceux qui étaient mariés. Le mot de Cho de la veille provoqua un fou rire contre mon gré et ils se moquèrent longuement de moi. J'embrayais sur Drago et son nouvel amour pour l'alcool, décrivant l'état dans lequel il était le matin même alors que notre patron était venu nous rendre visite.

« Rassure moi, tu ne t'es pas saoulé sans raison ? Railla Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah… si. Plus ou moins. » mentit Drago.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et il baissa la tête. Les autres perçurent plutôt facilement notre regard et Bill s'exclama :

« Vous nous cachez quelque chose ! Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je demandais à Drago l'autorisation de dévoiler ce qu'il m'avait avouer le matin même et il haussa négligemment les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'intérêt pour lui et que ça ne lui posais aucun soucis, chose que je savais fausse. Mais Drago était depuis longtemps un menteur hors pair. Je prenais cependant son haussement d'épaule pour une affirmation et articulais -en tentant d'avoir l'air calme.

« Drago craque pour… Hermione. »

Un blanc s'imposa puis ils se mirent tous à rire, brusquement, presque nerveusement. Apparemment, ils pensaient que c'était de l'humour. Mais Drago blêmit violemment et les autres se figèrent, perdant momentanément l'usage de la parole. Puis Bill souffla :

« Drago Malefoy amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Sérieusement ? Ouah… bah… _cool_. »

Drago le fusilla du regard, agacé qu'il prenne cette histoire si peu au sérieux. Les autres aussi eurent quelques sourires et je ne pouvais que les comprendre. Il fallait avouer qu'il était impensable d'imaginer Drago -froid, aimant l'alcool et les filles- avec Hermione -vaillante Gryffondor amicale, aimant les livres. Neville fut le premier à retrouver son sérieux et demanda avec compassion :

« Elle n'est pas au courant ?

- Devine !? Bredouilla sèchement Drago.

- Bah… On va l'aider à comprendre ! L'encouragea Olivier. C'est Hermione… Je ne la connais pas assez… Mais… Harry pourrait t'aider. Je suis certain que tu sais (il se tourna vers moi) ce qui plairait à Hermione question drague.

- La sincérité, je suppose ! Persiflai-je. Je persiste à dire qu'il faut simplement qu'il le lui avoue. Sinon, il va se planter. Drago est trop… lourd.

- Je ne suis pas lourd ! Riposta le principal concerné.

- Tu fais du rentre-dedans, on croirait un chaud-lapin. Hermione n'est pas de ce genre là. Elle a besoin… de plus. Et elle va penser que tu plaisantes si tu la dragues. »

Bill et Charlie m'approuvèrent de vigoureux hochements de tête et Drago s'avoua vaincu. Bradley se pencha par-dessus la table et lança à la volée :

« Je paie une autre tournée ! Drago aura besoin d'alcool.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Neville, n'approuvant guère l'abus de substances de ce genre.

- Si Hermione veut une déclaration… On va tous s'y mettre pour lui en faire une belle ! »

_**¤***__**¤*¤**_

Nous ne rentrâmes chez moi qu'aux alentours de minuit, un petit discours à l'adresse d'Hermione écrit sur un morceau de papier serviette du bar. Nous étions tous un peu ivres, mais surtout assez contents du résultat obtenu par notre petit groupe. Bill récupéra Aglaé, Neville, Luna et leurs filles ainsi que les autres rentrèrent chez eux.

Comme d'ordinaire, Hermione resta un peu plus longtemps avec Lysandre et Astrea qui jouaient avec Teddy et Dalilah dans mon salon. Drago, Hermione et moi nous installâmes avec eux, nos cafés sur les genoux dans des tasses bleues offertes par je-ne-savais-qui.

Je m'amusais à scruter ma meilleure amie et ses réactions face au blond, tentant de remarquer quelques détails qui prouveraient qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui aussi. Et en effet, certaines petites choses me semblaient louches dans son comportement. Mais je n'avais jamais été doué pour savoir si un homme ou une femme était amoureux. Je n'étais pas des plus perspicace dans ce genre de situation. Je prenais généralement des semaines à comprendre qu'une femme craquait pour moi…

Hermione cependant, multipliait les contacts physiques avec Drago, posa sa main sur son épaule ou sur ses mains, repoussant ses mèches de cheveux blond de son front pâle en riant. Elle suivait la discussion sur la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch sans grand intérêt et je me permis un clin d'œil en direction de Drago quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule avec un sourire las, comme si on l'ennuyait. Elle perçu mon regard et se redressa avant de se racler la gorge.

« J'ai entendu dire que le Grand Harry Potter allait se marier à une certaine Cho Chang !

- Hein ? Bredouillai-je.

- Un nouveau journal est sorti aujourd'hui. Pouffa ma meilleure amie. La Gazette des Ragots ! Et ça parle exclusivement de toi. Des aventures amoureuses qu'on te prête… Tout ce genre de chose ! Et Cho Chang a parlé d'une… Je cite : « Merveilleuse nuit en compagnie d'un héro aussi fort que doux ! » Tu lui as fait bonne impression.

- Dis moi que tu blagues !? Marmonnai-je alors que Drago luttait contre un fou rire sous mon regard furieux.

- Non. S'excusa Hermione en échangeant un regard complice avec Drago. Enfin, j'ai aussi pu lire que Severus Rogue venait de 'retourner sa veste'. Et aussi que j'avais une relation avec… -Tenez vous bien !- Drago ! »

Elle se mit à rire et le blond baissa les yeux avant de bafouiller :

« Ouais… On se demande comment ils ont pu penser ça, hein ! »

Je me sentais gêné d'un seul coup et le regard d'Hermione oscilla entre nous deux, emplis de doutes. Elle remarqua que sa main était posé sur celle de notre ami, sur son genou et elle s'empourpra.

« Et bien… On passe du temps ensemble. Les journalistes de ce genre de torchons se contentent de peu. »

Elle ne retira pas sa main et j'esquissai un sourire face à eux, Drago semblant troublé par ce simple geste. Les enfants nous observaient et les pupilles de Dalilah se posèrent sur les deux mains liés des adultes avant de sourire. Je remarquais qu'elle et Lysandre échangeaient quelques regards ravis comme si ils avaient déjà prévu de voir leurs parents ensemble et qu'ils souhaitaient vraiment que ça se fasse. Hermione me lança un sourire.

Teddy bailla bruyamment et je réalisais qu'il était près d'une heure du matin et que nous devions tous nous lever à sept heures le lendemain. Mais une idée me vint brusquement en tête et je proposais avec un sourire innocent :

« Vous pourriez rester ici ? Il est tard et j'ai un millier de chambres… Les enfants sont fatigués alors… »

Drago me lança un regard extrêmement surpris et j'haussais les épaules alors qu'Hermione retirait sa main de celle du blond en s'empourprant. Je regrettais d'être allé trop loin mais elle se leva en soufflant :

« Je prend la chambre de d'habitude. Je peux aller doucher les enfants… Vous me réveillez à six heures et demi, demain matin ? »

Nous acquiesçâmes lentement et elle fit signe aux quatre petits de se lever. Ils obéirent, nous embrassèrent et suivirent Hermione jusqu'à l'étage et les nombreuses salles de bain en papotant. Drago et moi restâmes silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il me fusille du regard et s'écrit -à voix basse pour ne pas qu'Hermione ne l'entende :

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? Elle va croire que… je veux coucher avec elle ! Que je t'ai demandé de…

- Hermione sait que je ne joue pas les entremetteurs. Et je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit cette nuit. Pas question que vous fassiez ça chez moi. Clair ? »

Drago se leva à son tour en s'étirant, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre. Je savais qu'avec sa fille dans la chambre d'à coté, il ne ferait rien avec Hermione. Il n'était pas fou à ce point là… Même si il n'en dormirait sans doute pas de la nuit, il saurait se retenir.

« Et nous n'avons pas écrit ton discours pour rien. Rappelai-je. Tu dois d'abord lui chanter la sérénade ! »

Je me moquais volontairement de lui et il éclata de rire.

« Dis donc… Tu n'as pas une petite amie quelque part avec qui tu pourrais vivre au lieu de t'occuper de mon cas ?!

- Non. Soupirai-je avec un demi sourire. Non, personne… Même pas Cho Chang. »

Mon tatouage me brûla un peu et je me demandais si la seule personne au monde avec qui j'aurai pu passer ma vie était encore quelque part, et non sept pieds sous terre. Ginny Weasley me manquait. Personne n'en savait rien. Tous la croyaient disparue à jamais. Moi aussi en quelque sorte… Je supposais donc que non, la seule personne qui quelque part aurait pu me convenir n'était plus là.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**2004. Al Ubayyid, Soudan, Afrique. **_

_**POV Ginerva Molly Weasley.**_

Le soleil se levait derrière mes rideaux oranges déchirés, reflétant d'étranges formes sur le torse nu de Roman qui était allongé au sol avec moi. Mon canapé une place n'était pas des plus confortable pour faire quoi que ce soit. Nous avions préféré le tapis. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre avant de m'appuyer contre le torse de Roman en baillant.

« Il est quel heure ? L'entendis je demander.

- Six heures. On se lève ? »

Je le sentis acquiescer doucement et poser ses lèvres sur ma nuque.

« Bonne nuit ?

- Revigorante ! Avouai-je, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il comprendrait ce que je voulais lui dire.

- J'ai vu le documentaire sur la guerre avant-hier… Et Harry Potter. Il est beau. »

Je me redressais pour le dévisager.

« Tu veux devenir gay et c'est ta façon de me l'avouer ?

- Je veux juste te dire qu'il est beau. Je peux trouver un homme séduisant, tu sais, sans pour autant avoir envie de me le faire. Et ton ex est sexy… Genre vraiment sexy. Non ?

- Je suppose que si c'est mon ex… Il est sexy. Avouai-je en me mettant debout -nue- mal à l'aise. On pourrait parler d'autre chose ? »

Il fronça les sourcils en me scrutant, avant de sourire.

« Ginny… désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêner.

- C'est rien. Bredouillai-je en m'approchant de mon frigidaire pour en sortir un pack de lait et en buvant au goulot.

- Si. Je m'excuse sincèrement. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça… Répéta t-il alors que son sourire s'effaçait.

- J'ai dit que ce n'était rien ! Répliquai-je.

- Je suis vraiment… »

Je me tournais vigoureusement vers lui et m'écriais brusquement :

« J'ai dit que c'est bon ! »

Il se figea et je sentis les larmes brûlantes couler sur mes joues sans que je ne sois auparavant aperçu que j'allais pleurer. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement alors que j'étais en proie à une véritable crise d'angoisse. Je m'écroulais au sol, mes genoux flageolant violemment. Roman fut à mes cotés en moins d'une seconde et me releva la tête alors que je ne cessais de pleurer, mes nerfs lâchant sérieusement sans que je ne sache exactement pourquoi. Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts, chassant des larmes et articula -mesurant bien ses paroles.

« Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise en parlant de lui. Je sais que c'est un sujet…

- Délicat ? Sanglotai-je en voyant qu'il ne savait pas comment conclure sa phrase. Je suis ridicule !? Je l'ai vu la télé… et… et j'en sais rien… je… je l'ai trouvé… beau… et… »

Mes sanglots rendaient mon discours incohérent et je pleurais de plus belle en le remarquant. Il sembla néanmoins comprendre, et expliqua à ma place -vérifiant si il avait tout saisit.

« Tu l'as trouvé aussi attirant qu'avant et ça t'as donné envie d'être près de lui, de le revoir ainsi que tes amis et ta famille. Tu as regretté de ne pas être avec eux pour fêter la fin de la guerre et te réjouir. Et tu le… voulais _lui_. »

J'acquiesçais, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale afin de parler normalement pour m'expliquer davantage.

« Je… À chaque fois que je le vois… que j'entend parler d'eux… ça me rappelle tout ce que je manque et aussi la façon dont je l'ai quitté… Je ne me suis laissé aucune possibilité de retour. C'était d'ailleurs le but à l'époque… Mais maintenant que je voudrais peut être y retourner…

- Pourquoi veux tu rentrer ? S'étonna-t-il. Je croyais que tu aimais ta vie d'ici…

- J'ai envie… de voir ma belle sœur. Mon frère est mort tu sais. Je n'étais pas là à son enterrement. Et puis, j'ai quitté Harry si brusquement, sans jamais lui laisser d'explications et…

- Tu te sens coupable. »

Il comprit, me comprenait toujours. Contrairement à moi, il n'avait pas fui une guerre, mais le décès de ses proches à cause de la guerre que j'avais quitté. J'avais été lâche. Lui, juste triste. Il avait fui la solitude. Moi, la peur. Ces idées sombres ne ramenèrent aux larmes.

« À en mourir. »

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**POV Joackim. **_

La chambre d'hôpital était étrangement petite et sentait la nicotine parce qu'une des guérisseuse fumait comme un pompier dans ma chambre à chaque fois qu'elle y pénétrait. Les murs étaient fissurés mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter l'endroit miteux, attendant que la femme qui s'était occupée de moi la veille revienne me voir, comme elle l'avait promis. Elle m'avait fait faire quelques tests et m'avait expliqué que j'avais un problème aux cordes vocales qu'ils ne savaient pas comment résoudre. Je l'avais entendu dire que ça n'avait donc aucun rapport avec un quelconque traumatisme psychologique due à la possible perte de ma famille. Je ne lui avais plus rien apprit sur ma situation, ne voulant pas qu'elle en sache trop. Plus aucun hochement de tête ne m'avait secoué et j'étais resté figé, l'écoutant me raconter des tas de choses de sa voix douce.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je m'attendis à voir une nouvelle fois la guérisseuse accro à la nicotine entrer, mais l'odeur florale de Ginny Weasley pénétra dans la chambre et elle apparut avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire et elle s'approcha de moi en me demandant si j'avais bien dormi. Elle m'examina rapidement, observant mes pieds plus particulièrement. Je m'étais coupé en marchant sans m'en rendre compte -ce n'était qu'une égratignure- et elle craignait l'infection.

« Tu te décides à me reparler un peu, aujourd'hui ? Souffla-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse censé me faire fondre. Enfin, je veux dire… par signe ? Et j'ai eu une super idée… tu veux l'entendre ? »

J'hésitais quelques secondes mais la curiosité pris le dessus et j'acquiesçais. Un immense sourire illumina ses traits que je devinais plus fatigués que la veille.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre à écrire pour qu'on puisse communiquer ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de regarder autour de moi à la recherche d'une feuille et d'un crayon ou de tout autre chose permettant de lui montrer que je savais déjà écrire l'anglais. Je désignais finalement d'un geste impatient son bloc note, dépassant de la poche de son short. Elle me le tendit et sortit un stylo également pour me le passer. J'appuyais une feuille sur mon genoux et griffonnais nerveusement quelques mots avant de la lui donner.

« Je ne peux rien dire. Lut elle. Tu ne peux rien dire ? Qu'Est-ce que tu ne peux pas dire ? »

Je fis une sorte de signe global à l'aide de mes mains et elle soupira :

« Tout ? Tu sais… (elle sembla réfléchir) Je ne veux rien te faire avouer de particulier. Je voudrais juste savoir… comment tu t'appelles ? Et où sont tes parents ? Si tu as mal quelque part ? T'aider quand tu as faim ou soif… Je veux juste pouvoir te soigner et faire le maximum pour t'aider. »

Je la contemplais. Elle avait l'air si sincère, si inquiète pour moi. Elle désirait vraiment me connaître. Pourtant, il y avait déjà une question -qui lui semblait simple- à laquelle je ne pouvais répondre. Cependant, je me ré emparais de son bloc note et me mit à écrire avant de le lui rendre quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle lut et releva la main vers mon visage, caressant ma joue du bout des doigts. Sa peau était si douce que je me sentis frissonner. Alors je l'entendis murmurer :

« Je suis ravie de te connaître, Joackim. »

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**POV Ginny.**_

Son prénom lui allait bien, sonnait aussi métissé que lui. Aussi beau aussi. J'étais ravie qu'il sache écrire, cela faciliterait beaucoup de choses entre nous et je pourrais enfin réellement communiquer avec lui. Je lui demandais soudainement si il savait parler la langue des signes et acquiesça, ce qui me donna immédiatement envie d'apprendre à le faire également. Roman et Nyala avaient raison… je m'attachais déjà à ce bout de chou au grand sourire fier et aux pommettes plus foncés.

« As-tu quelqu'un -un proche- que nous pourrions appeler ? »

Il fit signe que non de la tête et je contrôlais mon envie de pleurer. Certaines personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé se retrouvaient sans rien. La fin de la guerre avait peut-être été une bonne chose pour l'Angleterre, mais le reste du monde n'avait pas été épargné. Je savais ce qui attendait Joackim. Il finirait dans un orphelinat minable de la province et ne serait sûrement pas adopté vu la pauvreté du peuple. Je me baissai vers le garçonnet et regardais ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux. Il respirait l'intelligence et je décidais de lui expliquer ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Il le savait déjà sans doute… Je voulais le rassurer cependant, autant que j'avais de chances de le faire.

« Tu veux bien que je m'occupe de toi tant que tu es ici ? Je vais essayer de te faire rester à l'hôpital le plus longtemps possible. »

Il fronça les sourcils -comme si il ne voyait pas de quoi je parlais, et je m'expliquai:

« Et bien, vu que tu n'as plus de famille, on va devoir t'envoyer dans un orphelinat. »

Il agita violement la tête de la gauche vers la droite et je la prenais entre mes mains pour la regarder dans les yeux qui s'étaient vite rempli de larmes, comme si -je le devinais- il avait déjà connu cette situation.

« Je vais tenter de te garder le plus longtemps possible ici! Promis. »

Les lèvres de l'enfant tremblotaient légèrement et j'embrassai son front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Joackim. Je m'occupe de toi. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui promettais ça mais je me sentis pour la première fois depuis longtemps responsable de quelqu'un. Vraiment responsable. Et cette promesse eu immédiatement un goût amer de regrets, car j'avais depuis longtemps mis au placard certaines de mes promesses que je respecterais jamais, faisant mine de les oublier.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**2004. Londres, **__**Grande-Bretagne.**_

_**POV Harry James Potter.**_

J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre où Hermione avait couché cette nuit et jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur afin de vérifier si Drago avait obéit à mes instruction de la veille. Je compris rapidement que c'était le cas et m'approchais du lit pour réveiller ma meilleure amie, remarquant que la petite Astrea dormait à points fermés contre la poitrine de celle-ci qui avait déjà les yeux ouverts.

« Bonjour ! Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller sa fille.

- Tu veux que je la rapporte à son lit ? M'enquis je en m'installant près d'Hermione.

- Non, ça va aller… Je la laisse juste finir son rêve. Regarde moi ce sourire ! »

Je remarquais en effet que dans son sommeil, les lèvres de la fillettes montaient presque jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je restais silencieux à l'observer, détaillant son visage où chaque tâches de rousseur me rappelaient son père. Hermione me dévisagea et finit par marmonner d'un ton incertain.

« Tu as parlé avec Drago d'un sujet me concernant ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? M'étonnai-je avec un rictus hypocrite, décidant de ne pas me laisser cuisiner.

- Je n'en sais rien… La façon dont vous me regardiez hier soir, tous les deux. Ce genre de choses… C'était assez… étrange. Enfin, en ce moment, Drago me regarde toujours comme si il allait… me dévorer toute crue. »

Elle eut un petit rire et je ne pu que la suivre, trouvant la situation bien cocasse. Nous n'avions jamais discuter de cette façon là tous les deux. Elle m'interrogea du regard et je finis par hausser les épaules.

« Et bien… disons… que…

- Je lui plais. Conclut elle.

- Oui. » Admis je avec réticence, attendant sa réaction.

Elle ne cilla même plus pendant une bonne minute si bien que je tentais de me rappeler un sort de réanimation lorsqu'elle s'empourpra davantage -comme une adolescente prise en faute. Puis des larmes vinrent perlé aux coins de ses yeux et je me redressais sur le lit, surpris par ses réactions si soudaines et inhabituelles.

« Hermione !? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce… ce n'est pas grave si tu ne ressens pas la même chose ! Tentais je de la rassurer. Il comprendra, c'est un grand garçon… Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Il pourra encaisser ! Il…

- C'est Ron. » me coupa-t-elle.

Je la contemplais longuement avant de comprendre que sa culpabilité et ses larmes ne devaient rien à Drago. Ou du moins, qu'elles ne dépendaient pas de ses sentiments envers lui mais en ceux qu'elle ressentait encore pour son défunt mari. Je posais ma main sur la sienne et elle chassa ses larmes d'un geste rageur en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille, de peur qu'elle se réveille et ne la voit pleurer.

« Hermione… Ron est mort depuis quatre ans. Et il voudrait que tu sois heureuse. Je sais que c'est complètement ringard de dire ça mais… Il t'aimait et aurait voulu que tu refasses ta vie. Tu ne peux pas… vivre dans le passé. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour Lysandre et Astrea. Tu dois avancer…

- Tu devrais appliquer tes conseils à toi-même. Me remarqua-t-elle en reniflant.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu dis ça ? Me vexai-je automatiquement.

- Ginny… »

Je baissais les yeux et marmonnais :

« On ne parlais pas de moi. Mais de toi.

- On devrait peut être parler de toi justement. Souffla-t-elle.

- Toi d'abord ! répliquai-je tel un gamin de cinq ans que je n'étais plus depuis longtemps.

- D'accord. »

Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. J'étais têtu.

« Je sais que Ron aurait voulu que je refasse ma vie. Mais… Drago… Il est si… volage.

- Il a changé.

- Je le sais. Sinon, je n'imaginerais même pas une minute seule en sa compagnie. Mais, Drago est le parfait opposé de Ron… Il est si… sûr de lui, et dragueur… Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre d'homme. Je ne veux pas le blesser parce que je me sens très proche de lui. Vraiment proche. Nous avons des discussions incroyables à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons… et… ça fait longtemps que mon cœur ne s'était pas emballé comme ça juste à cause d'un homme. (elle s'empourpra violemment en voyant mon sourire légèrement moqueur mais je me retint, ne voulant pas qu'elle cesse de se confier à moi) Mais, je suis maman avant tout. Mes enfants passent avant le reste. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'attachent davantage à Drago… Ils sont si jeunes… Ils auraient du vivre des choses avec leur père. Des choses qu'ils ne vivront jamais… et je ne veux pas que…

- Que Drago vole ses moments à Ron ?! Hermione, soit réaliste… Lysandre verra un jour à son premier match de Quidditch, montera sur son premier vrai balai, ira à son premier rendez vous… Les premiers moments ne s'arrêteront jamais. Personne ne tiendra le bras d'Astrea quand elle se mariera sauf si elle demande à l'un de ses oncles ou à moi… ou à Drago de le faire. Ces moments là… Ron les a perdu. Ne vaudrait il mieux pas que quelqu'un accompagne tout de même vos enfants lorsqu'ils les vivront, au lieu de les faire affronter ça tout seul ?

- Et si ça ne marche pas avec Drago ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Lysandre et Astrea se seront attachés à lui et…

- Si tu tentais le coup avant de penser à ce genre de choses ? Drago ne quittera pas le pays si ça ne fonctionne pas entre vous. Il sera toujours aussi proche de nous tous quoi qu'il arrive… Il est assez intelligent pour ça.

- Et… Dalilah ? Bredouilla-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Et si elle s'attache à moi ?

- Dalilah t'appelle Mione depuis qu'elle sait parler ! Pouffai-je. Elle t'aime déjà. Que tu sois l'amoureuse de son papa n'y changera rien ! »

Hermione esquissa un sourire face à mon expression et les mots que j'avais employé alors que la petite Astrea se réveillait doucement, ses petits doigts se resserrant autour des vêtements de sa mère. Ma meilleure amie baissa la tête et tamponna ses yeux à l'aide de sa manche une dernière fois.

« Saute le pas. Lui conseillai-je. Sois une courageuse Gryffondor. Fonce. »

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne en plantant son regard dans le mien, ses yeux noisettes doré emplis de doutes et j'attendis qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle finit par faire, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

« Si je saute… Tu me rattraperas, hein ?

- Drago sera là pour le faire. Lui rappelai-je. Mais… Oui, je serais toujours là en dernier recours. J'ai toujours été là. Et je serais toujours là. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui promettais ça mais j'avais pris l'habitude de m'occuper des autres, et Hermione était la personne la plus importante de ma vie en quelque sorte. Il n'était pas du tout question que je la laisse tomber, quel que soit ce que je risquais. J'avais fait une promesse à Ron, à des années lumières… Mais je tenais toujours mes promesses.

___**°¤_¤°**_

**Pour info, j'posterais pas Inexistence demain... pour la bonne raison que j'n'ai pas écrit une ligne du prochain chapitre ! Et j'reprend les cours lundi... et n'ai pas bossé des vacances. Donc, demain... boulot xD Bref', j'suis désolée pour ceux qui l'attendaient. Il sera posté jeudi prochain sans doute. Mais après j'reprendrais tous les dimanches (donc, beaucoup d'attente entre le chapt6 et le 7, mais que 4jours entre le 7et le 8... J'espère que ça m'fera pardonner...)**

**Et reviews s'il vous plait !!!! [et même si il vous plait pas xD] [ah oui et ptit message pour quelques unes qui se reconnaitrons surement si elles prennent la peine de lire mes notes d'auteur : j'en ai un ptit peu -beaucoup- marre de recevoir une alerte sur chacune de mes fics et qu'ensuite la personne me mette dans ses favoris dans laisser un seul reviews sur aucune des fics... Vive la solidarité quand j'vois que ces personnes écrivent et demandent des reviews ensuite... --' à vous de voir si vous faire partie de ces... greluches j'dirais pour être polie.] Bisous bisous à toutes -ou presque! ^^**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


	5. Sous Silence Chapitre 4

___**¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤**_

**Hello ^^ à cause de ce foutu site, j'ai prit du retard, et je m'en excuse ! De plus, j'ai réussit à finir mon chapitre d'inexistence (le dimanche où j'devais pposter... j'avoue que j'ai pas bosser du tout ! xD). je le posterai sans doute ce soir -mais là j'vais au ciné alors... xD et puis ma zOyé doit le corriger -si elle a le temps, sinon j'posterai quand même ! Bref, ce chapitre... vous l'avez un peu toute attendu =D la fin devrait vous plaire ^^**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**¤°_°¤**_

_**Chapitre **__**3**_

**Un mois plus tard.**

_**2004. Al Ubayyid, Soudan, Afrique. **_

_**POV Ginerva Molly Weasley.**_

Je m'appuyai sur le lit de Joackim. Il était tard, et j'aurai déjà du quitter l'hôpital mais j'avais prit l'habitude pendant ce dernier mois de rester le plus longtemps possible avec mon petit protégé. J'ouvrai le livre où j'en étais rester la veille et commençait à lui lire des Contes que j'aimais moi-même étant enfant. Il s'endormit rapidement sur moi et je le laissais après avoir embrasser son front et remonter la couverture sur lui.

À l'accueil -dernièrement partiellement détruit par une récente explosion- Roman me fit signe d'approcher. Il était resté un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire cette fois ci, Nyala ayant déjà reprit la route, trop active pour rester plus de quelques jours au même endroit. Je savais cependant que Roman ne restait qu'à cause de Joackim, comme si sa présence empêcherait ma tristesse au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à l'enfant.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demandai-je en m'approchant de lui, surprise par sa mine renfrognée et inquiète.

Il était au téléphone et me demanda d'attendre d'un signe de la main. Après quelques minutes de lourd acquiescement, de oui et de non, il raccrocha

« C'était les services sociaux. M'expliqua-t-il avec une grimace. Pour Joackim. Ils veulent la voir demain. »

Je soupirai et détachais son regard du mien afin de ne pas y lire trop de sérieux, m'empêchant de faire une erreur.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de la faire rester encore un peu. Marmonnai-je.

- Tu veux qu'on le blesse peut-être ? » Railla-t-il amèrement, sentant que j'en étais peut être capable.

Je baissai les yeux en rougissant, et il posa sa main sur la mienne

« Ginny, je te comprend. C'est toujours dur de voir partir un patient, surtout quand celui-ci est aussi jeune, et d'avantage encore quand on sait ce qui l'attend dans ce pays mais… »

Je poussais à nouveau un profond soupire avant de bredouiller.

« Il mérite tellement mieux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que personne ne voudra l'adopter vu son handicap.

- Je sais Ginny. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien. On soigne les gens, on n'est pas là pour les sauver de tout. »

J'haussais les épaules sans répondre à sa dernière perfidie

« Bon… bonne soirée. À demain. »

Il m'adressa un sourire compatissant, comprenant que je ne lui prêterais pas mon canapé cette nuit là, et je quittais l'hôpital.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, j'avais prit la responsabilité de quelqu'un. Je m'étais bêtement attaché à Joackim, moi qui m'étais jurer de ne plus jamais de lier à personne… J'en paierai chèrement le prix. La chute serait plus brutale que toutes les précédentes car pour la première fois, j'avais rencontré un enfant aussi détruit que moi, et surtout avec autant de secrets.

Arrivé chez moi, je m'étalais sur mon canapé avec un morceau de sandwich de la veille et une bouteille de soda avant d'allumer la télévision. Je me callais difficilement, prenant un de mes draps dans lequel je m'entourai avant de bailler. J'avais une boule au fond de la gorge. Un nœud immonde.

Les services sociaux… Je ne les avais jamais aimé et cette fois encore, je craignais ce qu'il ferait à Joackim. J'avais peur tout simplement… Vraiment peur. Et si il le plaçait dans une famille qui le faisait travailler -comme c'était si souvent le cas ? Et si on le brutalisait ?

Le nœud se renforça à mesure que chaque idée prenait place dans mon esprit et des milliers de détails sordides s'y insinuait. Si bien que mon minable sandwich rassit trouva rapidement sa place au fond de mes toilettes, ne restant guère longtemps au fond de mon estomac, et qu'une fièvre d'angoisse me paralysa pour le reste de la nuit.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**2004. Londres, **__**Grande-Bretagne.**_

_**POV Harry James Potter.**_

J'observais la carte du Soudan depuis près d'une heure, comme si cette région du monde m'appelait plus ou moins. J'avais fait tant de recherches sur ce pays et sur chaque lieu où s'était trouvé le petit Joackim et surtout où il pouvait être maintenant.

La porte du bureau s'entrouvrit et le visage de Drago m'apparut. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant que j'étais seul et que le patron n'était pas là avant d'entrer complètement. Il avait les joues rosies par le froid et s'approcha de moi, se plaçant lui aussi face à la carte où des dizaines de post-it brillaient, la photo de Joackim au dessus d'eux. Cet enfant… Son regard me donnait des frissons. Plus je le voyais, plus je voulais le retrouver… C'était un sentiment étrange, comme avec Teddy, comme si j'étais responsable de lui. Ce qui était actuellement le cas. Je me détournais cependant pour regarder mon ami qui souriait toujours.

« Comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous ? »

Il avait survécu à son premier rencard officiel avec Hermione la semaine précédente et ils s'étaient revu la veille. Ils avaient du mal à avancer, tout deux bloqués par des appréhensions futiles, des craintes, des difficultés à dire adieu à leurs passés. Mais ils avaient l'air de plus en plus proches, et grâce aux discussions que j'entretenais avec chacun, je les aidais du mieux que je pouvais.

Drago se tourna vers moi et chuchota :

« De mieux en mieux.

- C'est-à-dire ? M'enquis je, toujours aussi curieux. Qu'Est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je l'ai invité au restaurant. J'ai suivis ton conseil sur le choix du repas et du vin.

- Quel restaurant ?

- La Sage Sorcière, sur Jones Road. Mon porte monnaie risque d'ailleurs de ne pas s'en remettre. Bouda-t-il. C'est là que je regrette que mon salop de père ne soit pas encore mort, histoire que j'hérite un peu… Bref, passons ! On est allé à la patinoire… Tu m'avais dit qu'elle aimait ça alors…

- Ce n'est plus le cas ? M'étonnai-je.

- Si. Sauf que je n'en avais jamais fait moi, du patin sur glace. Je pensais que ce serait facile. Et… ça ne l'était pas. Elle a due m'apprendre. Je me suis sentit ridicule. Mais elle s'est amusé, je pense.

- C'est ça l'important. Lui fis je remarquer.

- Elle se moquait de moi, surtout. Et mon orgueil est aussi blessé que mon derrière. »

J'éclatais de rire cette fois et il baissa la tête, franchement attiré par le bout de ses semelles de chaussures. Je l'incitais à continuer du regard.

« Ensuite, je lui ai proposé d'aller prendre un verre avant de rentrer. Elle a accepté, on a marché jusqu'au chaudron baveur. On a bu. Un peu trop peut-être…

- Les seuls rendez-vous où je bois sont ceux qui se passent mal. Remarquai-je en fronçant les sourcils, surpris par la tournure du récit que me contait mon ami.

- Ouais… Bah, ça se passait bien justement. Et Tom nous a demandé si on voulait une chambre dès notre arrivée… et… disons… que ça a fait… fonctionner mon esprit.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as dit oui à Tom ?

- J'ai refusé ! Riposta-t-il en me fusillant du regard. Non, j'ai refusé. On a bu… Je crois que ça a fait fonctionné son esprit autant que le mien… Et elle m'a embrassé… Je veux dire, vraiment. Et, on était vraiment saouls… _Elle_ a demandé une chambre à Tom. Et on… on a couché ensemble. »

Je me figeais et restais planté comme un imbécile devant Drago pendant une longue -mais alors très longue- minute avant de bredouiller -toujours sous le choc.

« Vous avez fait l'amour ?

- Euh… ouais. C'était… étrange.

- Comment ça « étrange » ? Répétais je, aussi inquiet que surpris, sachant qu'une mauvaise première nuit pourrait tout gâcher.

- Dans le sens où… Je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool, mais j'imaginais Hermione beaucoup plus… calme. Et en fait… non. Elle est géniale. Elle fait de ces trucs…

- La ferme ! Coupai-je brutalement en changeant de couleur plusieurs fois -passant du rouge cerise au blanc cadavre. C'est Hermione, ma meilleure amie… Il n'est pas question que j'ai ce genre d'images dans la tête à son propos. Mais je suis heureux pour vous deux. »

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, et je sentis qu'il y avait un problème. Il souhaitait apparemment me le cacher mais je le fixais si intensément que -mal à l'aise- il finit par se confier.

« Elle… n'était plus là quand je me suis réveillé. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'Hermione de poser un lapin dans ces situations -ou du moins, je le pensais car je ne la connaissais pas comme ça. Mais il y avait tant de choses que je ne savais pas sur Hermione, après tout. Je tachais néanmoins de rassurer Drago avant qu'il ne s'inquiète pour rien et pense que la courte relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Hermione était finie.

« Elle devait peut-être travailler tôt. Ou… elle… Ses enfants avaient besoin d'elle. »

Drago n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et mon patron apparut.

« Nous l'avons retrouvé ! Le petit Joackim. Il est dans un hôpital d'Al Ubayyid au Soudan depuis un mois. C'est la première fois qu'il disparaît aussi longtemps et j'ai envoyé une assistante sociale là bas. Il devrait être là demain après midi au plus tard. Je sais que c'est un samedi, mais vous pourriez vous libérer ?

- Bien sur, Monsieur. » Acquiesçai-je sérieusement, enthousiaste d'interroger l'enfant.

Drago fit signe que oui à son tour même si je savais que ça ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir que ça de devoir passer un samedi loin de sa fille.

« Nous savons ce qui lui est arrivé ? M'enquis je avec une légère angoisse.

- Nous le saurons demain ! »

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**2004. Al Ubayyid, Soudan, Afrique. **_

_**POV Joackim**_

Ginny était assise au pied de mon lit et me parlait tout en m'examinant. J'avais l'étrange impression que ce matin là, elle souhaitait trouvé quelque chose qui clochait chez moi ! Cela n'était cependant pas très logique mais elle insistait pour que je lui dise -ou plutôt lui écrive- que quelque chose chez moi n'allait pas bien. Elle posa sa main sur mon front et souffla :

« Tu as de la fièvre ?! »

Je fronçais les sourcils et lui lançais un sourire ironique qu'elle perçut sans difficultés. Je savais que ma température était normale. Après un court silence, elle s'installa face à moi et posa ses mains sur les miennes avec douceur.

« Tu sais, Joackim… Tu es là depuis déjà un mois. Et… Les services sociaux veulent te voir. Ils vont sûrement t'emmener car tu n'as plus besoin de soins médicaux. »

Je me figeais et sentis une boule de nerfs monter dans ma gorge, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Elle le remarqua et je me retrouvais dans ses bras en quelques secondes à peine, mon visage contre sa poitrine. J'étais secoué de sanglots, comme je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps. Elle caressa doucement mes cheveux et chuchota que tout allait bien se passer une bonne dizaine de fois autant pour s'en convaincre que pour me rassurer.

Je n'avais pas passé d'aussi bonnes semaines depuis des années, depuis mes nombreuses adoptions et les nombreuses disparitions qui avaient ponctués ma vie. Et voilà que ces quelques semaines allaient être écourtées. On me ramènerait dans mon monde. Et je ne verrais plus jamais Ginny, comme je n'avais plus jamais vu ma mère…

Je tremblais de tout mon corps et elle me serra plus fort encore contre sa poitrine avant de me lâcher pour planter son regard dans le mien.

« On trouvera bien un moyen… »

Je prenais l'ardoise qu'elle m'avait acheté pour que ce soit plus simple que nous communiquions et me mit à écrire. « Tu pourrais demander à être ma tutrice ».

Je la vis blêmir légèrement et elle souffla :

« Je n'ai pas assez d'argent, Joackim. Et un tout petit appartement… Et surtout, je suis seule. Il te faut un papa et une maman, tu sais. Sinon… »

J'effaçais ce que j'avais écrit pour marquer autre chose : « Trouves un mari alors. » Elle éclata franchement de rire et me fit remarquer :

« C'est moins facile que de s'acheter une maison, mon cœur. C'est dur pour moi… J'ai… Je ne veux pas te laisser partir… mais je n'aurais pas le choix… »

Je la contemplais et m'appuyer à nouveau contre elle alors qu'elle soupirait, luttant contre les larmes -mais son regard luisant tout de même.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le guérisseur Roman apparut suivit d'une femme blonde de petite taille à l'air pincé. Ginny s'éloigna de moi pour aller les saluer. Je n'écoutais pas la conversation, bien que je sache qu'elle me concernait. Il n'était pas question que j'entende parler de mon départ. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer un étrange détail. La femme ne semblait pas être une des assistantes sociales que je connaissais. Moi qui pensais avoir été placé assez souvent pour toutes les avoir rencontrer. J'entendis un nom Anglais dans la conversation et fronçais les sourcils. Était ce possible que le Ministère de la Magie Anglais s'intéresse enfin à moi ?

Ginny m'adressa un léger signe.

« On revient dans cinq minutes, Joackim. »

J'acquiesçai avec inquiétude, mais tentait de me rassurer. Ginny ne les laisserait jamais me faire de mal.

La porte de la chambre se referma sur les trois adultes qui voulaient discuter sans que je ne puisse les entendre, et mon pouls s'accéléra. J'eu l'étrange sentiment que mon destin se jouerait derrière cette porte close.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**POV Ginerva Molly Weasley.**_

J'observais la femme me faisant face et tentait de comprendre ce qu'elle me disait, mais rien ne me paraissait clair. Chaque mot -même les plus simple- m'apparaissaient inconnu, comme si elle ne parlait pas la même langue que moi.

« Chaque famille dans lesquelles Joackim a été placé ont été retrouvé assassinées et torturées lorsqu'il vivait encore chez eux.

- Et vous pensez sérieusement qu'un gamin de sept ans les ai tué ? S'exclama sèchement Roman en me jetant un coup d'œil exaspéré face à mon manque de réaction.

- Non, bien sur que non. Mais… Des gens doivent lui vouloir du mal et c'est pour cette raison qu'il passe son temps à fuir. Je vais l'amener avec moi en Angleterre et nous pourrons l'interroger et le protéger. »

Soudain, je pris conscience de ce que cela signifiait et quittait mon enveloppe de stupeur.

« Vous voulez dire que vous allez… _me_ le prendre ? Enfin…Il ne parle pas… »

La dénommée Mme Lowell m'observa et eu un timide sourire, presque de la pitié quand elle comprit que je m'étais plus attaché à lui que ce que j'aurais du.

« Il ne parle pas, en effet. Mais nous saurons communiquer avec lui comme vous l'avez fait. Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti avec lui, et il est encore vivant comme vous. Mais, si des personnes veulent le tuer -pour une quelconque raison- nous devons le protéger. Nous allons également envoyer quelques gardes supplémentaires ici pour prendre soin de vous et de vos patients, au cas où quelqu'un voudrait vous faire avouer où il se trouve. D'accord ? »

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et Roman me contempla avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

« Ginny. Détends toi… Ce n'est pas comme si il allait être placé ici dans une autre famille pauvre qui a déjà trop de bouches à nourrir.

- Ouais… Il sera juste à 4935.867 kilomètres d'ici. »

Autrefois, je savais exactement où je me trouvais par rapport à Londres car je savais que c'était la distance me séparant d'Harry, de ma famille, et de mes amis. Désormais, ce serait aussi la distance me séparant de Joackim. La femme me scruta longuement avant de m'interroger :

« S'est il… rapproché de vous ?

- Oui. Acquiesçai-je avec foi. Bien sûr que oui… Il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas… me raconter certaines choses mais…

- Vous pourriez peut être nous aider dans ce cas. Les informations que nous lui demanderont… Si il a vu toutes ces personnes mourir, il se peut que ce soit très dur pour lui de revivre tout ça. Et je crains bien que sans une personne amicale proche de lui, il soit très déprimé. Ce n'est qu'un enfant après tout. Alors… Si cela vous conviens, nous aurions la possibilité de vous faire venir avec nous. »

Je me figeais et Roman sera ma main à m'en arracher les doigts. Je tremblais légèrement avant de chuchoter :

« Au ministère ?

- Oui. Approuva-t-elle avec un grand sourire, comme heureuse d'avoir eut une idée si lumineuse. Ce serait bien pour Joackim.

- Pour Joackim. » répétai-je.

Je baissais les yeux vers le sol en blêmissant un peu, pourtant envahit d'une vague de fièvre. J'allais être malade, pas de doute là-dessus. Mais après tout, si j'étais avec Joackim à Londres, peut être qu'ils accepteraient que je l'adopte ? Mes rêves se réaliseraient alors… Même si je devais affronter mon passé pour ça, j'avais la possibilité de me battre pour mon avenir alors…

« Pourquoi pas. »

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**POV Joackim.**_

Je ne comprenais pas exactement pourquoi nous avions prit l'avion, mais selon Mme Lowell -l'assistante sociale qui semblait sympathique- il serait moins facile de nous suivre à la trace comme ça que si nous avions utiliser un moyen magique pour nous déplacer. Ma tête calé contre l'épaule de Ginny, je ne songeais à rien d'autre qu'à sa présence auprès de moi. Elle lisait silencieusement un magazine et semblait incroyablement angoissée. Peut être avait elle peur de moi, finalement ? Cela me semblait improbable mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Nous avions prit le premier vol et ferions escale à Paris avant d'arriver à Londres où nous irions au Ministère de la Magie.

Mme Lowell -à ma droite- se pencha vers Ginny -à ma gauche et lui demanda :

« Vous êtes de la famille des Weasley ? Je veux dire… Ceux qui sont proches de M Harry Potter ? »

Ginny resta silencieuse quelques instants avant d'acquiescer, ne desserrant pourtant pas les lèvres. Elle se tourna vers le hublot et je remarquais rapidement qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je posais ma main sur la sienne -comme elle l'avait fait avec moi un peu plus tôt. Elle me regarda, le sourire aux lèvres et embrassa rapidement mon front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

Je pris mon ardoise dans la pochette du siège avant et écrivit rapidement : « Tu veux pas rentrer chez toi ? »

Elle lu et resta silencieuse un instant. Après de longues minutes d'un silence de plomb où elle ne me lâcha pas des yeux, elle soupira -évitant soigneusement de regarder Mme Lowell.

« Et bien, pas vraiment. Tu as déjà quitter un endroit sans avoir le droit de le faire parce que tu avais très peur ? »

J'acquiesçais avant de lui écrire -sachant déjà qu'elle était au courant pour toutes ces familles mortes chez lesquelles j'avais vécu : « Je partais toujours avant qu'ils arrivent alors que j'aurais pu sauver tous ces gens en restant ». Elle échangea un regard avec l'assistante sociale, et cette dernière se pencha vers moi.

« Et tu pourrais nous dire qui ils sont, Joackim ? »

Je fis signe que non de la tête, et -alors qu'elle allait insister, Ginny lui ordonna de se taire d'un coup d'œil agacé. J'avais eu raison dès le départ. Elle me protégerait quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et elle embrassa mon front avant de fermer les yeux. Je m'endormis contre elle, en sachant qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil, trop angoissée par son retour sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Elle avait l'air si forte. De quoi aurait elle pu avoir peur ?

L'avion atterrit en Angleterre avec un peu de retard à cause de la brume et de pression nuageuses trop fortes sur la capitale française où l'escale avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Pendu au bras de Ginny que je ne lâchais pas -même quand Mme Lowell promettait de veiller elle aussi sur moi- j'avançais vers la douane. Ils nous laissèrent rapidement passer dès que l'assistante sociale leur montra une carte. Je tirais sur le bas de son veston pour qu'elle me le montre à moi aussi et je pu y lire : M-L Lowell-Jefferson. Assistante Sociale. BAFCD. Je pointais le doigt sur toutes les lettres et elle esquissa un sourire.

« Bureau des Affaires Sociales Complexes à Déchiffrer. Ça veut dire que je ne m'occupe que d'enfants aussi exceptionnels que toi. Ou du moins, ceux qui n'ont pas de familles et à qui il arrive des choses étranges. Ou les enfants de ministres et de présidents. »

Je souris. Apparemment, j'étais entre de bonnes mains. Je levais la tête vers Ginny qui tremblait légèrement et Mme Lowell -en le découvrant- s'enquit avec sollicitude.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle… On dirait que vous allez être malade. »

Ginny secoua la tête en regardant ailleurs. Elle avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement. Mme Lowell n'insista cependant pas et désigna un café de l'aéroport Londonien.

« Nous devons retrouver des agents ici. Ils sont en retard. Nous pourrions manger un morceau, si tu as faim, Joackim. »

Cette femme avait une obsession pour la nourriture apparemment car c'était mon cinquième repas depuis le matin même. J'avais déjeuné à l'aéroport de Khartoum, puis dans l'avion, un sandwich à Paris puis un croissant, un dîner dans l'avion entre Paris et Londres. Et voilà qu'elle voulait encore que je mange. Avais-je l'air d'un estomac sur pattes ? Cependant, Ginny tremblait tellement qu'elle aurait été mieux assise. J'acquiesçai donc et Mme Lowell nous conduisis au café. Ginny commanda un thé -elle avait un comportement si étrange depuis qu'elle était sur le sol Anglais qu'un thé me parut plus qu'inapproprié, Mme Lowell un café, et je leur demandais un jus d'orange avec un cookie au chocolat en les désignant sur la carte. Un silence des plus pesant s'installa alors que ma future tutrice -ou du moins je l'espérai- tapotais nerveusement la surface blanche de la table du bout des ongles. Je décidais donc de faire la conversation. Étant muet, ce n'était pas chose facile. Je griffonnais rapidement sur mon ardoise : « C'est quoi votre prénom ? »

Mme Lowell jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qui -le regard dans le vide- claquait maintenant des dents.

« Je m'appelle Mery-Louise. Tu pourrais m'appeler Mery, étant donné qu'on va se voir souvent tout les deux. » Dit elle simplement tout en s'inquiétant sans doute de la santé mentale de mon accompagnatrice.

Je notais : « D'accord. Mais pourquoi Est-ce qu'on va se voir ? »

« Et bien… Disons simplement que… Tant que nous ne saurons pas qui a tué toutes ces personnes, tu devras rester avec nous en Angleterre. On va te placer dans une famille et tu viendras au Ministère tous les jours. Des gens comme moi, ou des Aurors et des Guérisseurs te poseront des questions, tacheront de te comprendre et de t'aider. »

J'effaçais ce que j'avais écrit pour avoir à nouveau de la place, me retrouvant avec de la craie sur les doigts. Mécaniquement, Ginny s'empara d'une serviette pour me les nettoyer avant de me laisser écrire à nouveau : « J'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai Ginny. »

Cette dernière qui suivait notre discussion sans intervenir s'empourpra un peu et _Mery _marmonna :

« Tu sais, les gens qui s'occupent des enfants orphelins ne sont pas choisit au hasard. Ils ont demandé à être famille d'accueil et sont compétents pour ça. Ginny t'aime beaucoup et tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais ça ne suffit pas. Et puis, il te faudrait un papa et une maman, quelqu'un qui ait une maison assez grande pour t'accueillir et de l'argent. Je sais qu'en Afrique, c'est plus compliqué. Mais je pense que tu vas désormais vivre ici et nous te trouveront une bonne famille. »

Je repris ma craie avant qu'elle ne finisse son petit discours et -en forçant sur la craie- marquait : « Je veux Ginny ! »

Mme Lowell allait répliquer quand un bip désagréable résonna dans la poche de sa veste. Elle en sortit un téléphone portable minuscule avec des strass, et décrocha. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le posa sur la table et poussa un profond soupir las.

« Les Aurors qui vont venir nous chercher sont en retard. Ils devraient être ici dans une petite demi heure… »

Ginny acquiesça avec une moue à fendre l'âme et je tendais mes bras vers elle pour qu'elle me hisse sur ses genoux. Elle le fit sans peine et je posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou, pensant que si j'avais pu parler, je lui aurais avouer que je ne voulais que d'elle comme maman et que je l'aimais plus qu'aucun de mes anciens parents. Sauf que comme toujours, je ne pouvais pas dire un seul mot…

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**2004. Londres, **__**Grande-Bretagne.**_

_**POV Harry James Potter.**_

Drago enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en grommelant des tas de choses qu'il ne voulait pas que je comprenne. Hermione n'avait pas répondu à ses -trop- nombreux appels et s'était apparemment arrangé pour ne croiser aucun de nous…

Arrivant dans le hall de l'aéroport, Drago s'arrêta, la mine renfrogné et s'exclama soudainement :

« C'était peut être si nul qu'elle ne veut pas retenter l'expérience avec moi ! J'ai toujours réussit à faire jouir les femmes ! (Une dame d'une soixantaine d'année passa près de nous avec un regard courroucé et mes joues s'enflammèrent) J'ai peut être perdu la main ! Je suis devenu… Vieux ? Non… ça avait l'air de lui plaire… J'ai sûrement fait quelque chose de mal ! Je lui ai fait des compliments… Peut être qu'elle n'aime pas les compliments ! S'égosilla-t-il.

- C'est une femme ! Elles aiment toutes les compliments ! Tentai-je de le raisonner. Je t'en pris, Drago, parle moins fort. On a un boulot là en plus. Tu parleras à Hermione ce soir. Mais en attendant… Nous avons une mission à accomplir et j'aimerai que tu n'effraies pas ce gosse. D'accord ? »

Il inspira profondément et je soufflais avec un sourire pour conclure :

« Et je suis certain que tu as parfaitement assuré ! Tu es Drago Malefoy. Tu assures sur ce plan là, d'accord. Cho Chang me l'a même dit après que nous ayons couché ensemble… Je me suis sentit extrêmement vexé car tu es apparemment plus doué que moi. Alors, je suis certain qu'Hermione a adoré. Sinon… tu la connais, elle aime les choses bien faites… elle aurait recommencé jusqu'à ce que vous soyez parfaits. »

Il éclata de rire, reprenant enfin confiance en lui et je lui assénais un coup à l'épaule avant de me remettre à marcher. Il me suivit en sifflotant et je ne pus me retenir de sourire. Je voyais déjà l'enseigne du café à une centaine de mètres, à l'autre bout du hall. J'inspirai profondément, impatient de connaître l'enfant du nom de Joackim et de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Je remarquais rapidement Mery Lowell, avec qui j'avais travaillé sur les enfants orphelins d'une secte du nom des Mangeurs de Têtes l'année précédente. Puis je posais mon regard sur l'enfant, bientôt attiré par autre chose… Une chevelure rousse aux magnifiques reflets flamboyants. J'avalais difficilement ma salive avant de m'arrêter. Mon souffle se heurta dans ma poitrine et Drago s'approcha rapidement de moi.

« Harry ? Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? Ta cicatrice ?

- Non… Bredouillai-je. Ce n'est pas ça… C'est Ginny… »

Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, brutalement, je parlais de mon ex petite amie… Ex fiancée même. Puis il suivit mon regard et écarquilla les yeux à son tour avant de revenir vers moi.

« Ok… »

Il ne savait apparemment pas quoi dire et j'en conclu que Ginny, assise sur ce siège avec cet enfant sur les genoux, n'était pas un effet de mon imagination. Elle était bel et bien là. Aussi belle qu'auparavant. Un frisson parcouru mon échine alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je les ravalais par fierté bien que Drago les ai aperçu un instant car il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Tu veux que j'y aille seul ? » me proposa-t-il, de plus en plus soucieux.

Je ne devais pas avoir une mine resplendissante à cet instant et mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, mes genoux et mes dents claquant légèrement, et un film quasi imperceptible de sueur s'était formé sur mon front. Mais elle était là… J'avais rêvé de cet instant une bonne centaine de fois. J'avais fermé les yeux en faisant l'amour à des dizaines de femmes en l'imaginant à leur place. J'avais observé cette futile bague à mon annulaire sans jamais prendre la peine de la retirer. Alors non… Après l'avoir attendu quatre ans, huit mois et vingt sept jours, je ne la fuirais pas. Qu'importe qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'elle ne m'aime plus autant que je l'aimais, qu'importe qu'elle veuille repartir en me voyant… Pour la première fois en presque cinq ans, j'aurais droit à des réponses. Et je me rendis compte que plus que Ginny, c'était surtout ses explications que je désirais obtenir.

Alors je remuais la tête de gauche à droite tel un automate plusieurs fois avant de m'avancer avec courage en serrant les poings dans mes poches. Drago resta près de moi, trop près comme si il craignait que je m'écroule.

Elle ne me vit pas arriver mais l'enfant leva son regard ardoise vers moi et mon pouls se calma imperceptiblement. Mery se mit debout en me voyant et s'écria avec ravissement.

« Harry ! Et Drago. Le duo d'Aurors le plus impressionnant du pays juste pour moi. »

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil et Ginny se tourna vers moi. Je ne lu aucune surprise dans son regard, comme si elle avait su que ce serait moi face à elle, que nous nous allions nous retrouver dans un aéroport banal à ce moment précis. Elle esquissa un timide sourire mais je voyais que ses yeux étaient rouges.

« Salut, Harry… »

Je ne répondis rien pendant de longues secondes et Drago se racla la gorge. Alors je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour lui répondre la chose la plus idiote que je n'ai jamais dite de ma vie.

« Ravi de te revoir… »

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**Voilà =D comment ça j'joue les sadiques ? xD BrefOuille, j'adOre ce chapt moii (la fin j'veux dire ^^) et j'posterai la suite demain ^^ Ce qui fais qu'à la fin de la semaine (avec retard... si fanfic marche encOr' plus ! --') tout sera posté ^^**_

**_Reviews Reviews pleaseeuh les gens =D -j'crois que j'ai pas eu aussi peu de reviews depuis des lustres mdr ça m'fait tout drole mais ne gache étrangement même pas mon plaisir d'avoir écrit cette fic ! J'pense même à faire une suite comme j'vous avais dit... Mais j'sais pas encore trop quand ^^ Parce que la fic peut se finir à la fin de la partie 1 sans problème ^^ Donc, j'attendrais vos avis à la fin pour que vous me disiez si une suite vous intéresse ^^_**

**_Bref tout ça pour dir "reviews" =D Mercii d'avance lOl_**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


	6. Sous Silence Chapitre 5

_****_

___**¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤**_

Re-bOnjOur ^^ Voici l'avant dernier chapitre -et oui, le six que je posterai demain est le dernier... et après y'a un ptit épilogue ^^ et puis après y'aura... potentiellement une suite lOl Bref, j'ai posté ce soir pour vous remerciez de vos reviews, en espèrant que vous me remercierez à votre tour de la même façon. Pour inexistence, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à la poster ce soir et je m'en excuse. Il est également toujours avec ma correctrice. Mais je le posterai demain soir en rentrant du cinéma -ouais, je sais que j'y passe ma vie lOl- et après je me mettrais à l'écriture du suivant ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas -surtout la fin avec une scène que beaucoup attendaient... -ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite !

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**¤°_°¤**_

_**Chapitre **__**5**_

_**2004. Londres, **__**Grande-Bretagne.**_

_**POV Ginny Weasley**_

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de celui d'Harry. Émeraude. Toujours le même avec ses belles lunettes en plus. Il avait cette lueur triste au fond des yeux. Désemparé. Je détestais ça avant de partir et il me faisait le même effet qu'autrefois. _Culpabilité quand tu nous tiens…_

Un silence gêné pesait dans l'atmosphère et Joackim se blottit davantage contre moi sans quitter Harry du regard, se demandant sans doute ce qui nous lier l'un à l'autre. Moi-même je n'aurais pas sut répondre à cette question. Drago me lança un sourire -ressemblant plus à une grimace- et je remarquais que la tension était palpable et désagréable pour tous. Mme Lowell inspira profondément avant de se racler la gorge, troublée. Apparemment, elle ne savait pas -ou avait oublier étant donné que les journaux en avaient parlé durant des semaines- qu'Harry et moi avions failli nous marier.

« Euh… Harry, Drago… Voici Joackim. Il est muet. Articula-t-elle avec un sourire figé.

- On sait. Dirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

- Et… Miss Weasley… était sa guérisseuse en Afrique. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et fut secoué d'un petit rire qui n'avait rien de drôle. Il semblait au bord de la crise de folie. Je sentais -ou plutôt je savais- qu'il aurait été capable de me frapper si il avait une vraie raison de le faire. Et là, il en mourrait d'envie. Son rire sonnait comme une gifle à mes oreilles et ses mots firent de même quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu auras du faire beaucoup de kilomètres pour me fuir apparemment. »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et je tremblais brusquement sur mon siège, blêmissant sans aucun doute alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Drago envoya un violent coup de coude à l'estomac du brun pour le faire taire et lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas été des plus courtois. Puis il revint vers moi et se pencha sur Joackim afin de lui parler.

« Salut. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Mais tu peux m'appeler Drago parce qu'on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble toi et moi. D'accord ? (Le petit acquiesça sans quitter mes genoux.) Tu fais comment pour communiquer avec les autres ? »

Joackim récupéra son ardoise où le très objectif « Je veux Ginny » était encore écrit. Drago fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers moi et esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son regard sur mon petit protégé qui le défiait de faire une remarque désobligeante.

« Tu veux Ginny ? Tu veux dire… être… son amoureux ? Parce qu'autant te dire qu'elle est trop vieille pour toi ! »

Joackim eut un petit rire silencieux et effaça ce qu'il avait écrit afin de répondre à Drago : « Non. En maman. » pour le corriger. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Harry qui regardait ailleurs, alors que ses tendons se dessinaient sous sa peau blême pendant qu'il serrait les poings. Cependant la surprise se lut sur son visage -comme sur celui de Drago- en lisant ce que l'enfant avait écrit. Drago me jeta un regard étonné avant de me demander :

« Tu voudrais l'adopter ou il s'est mit cette idée en tête tout seul ?

- Je crois que ça nous est venu en même temps… » Murmurai-je.

Joackim leva la tête vers moi avec un éblouissant sourire auquel je m'empressais de répondre avant d'embrasser son front. Harry posa son regard sur nous avant de détourner les yeux, l'air bouleversé. J'eut le sentiment qu'il aurait mieux réagit si je lui avais envoyé mon poing au visage, ce qui était sans doute le cas. En tout cas, il resta silencieux et je savais qu'il le faisait pour ne pas être trop désagréable. Il l'aurait sans doute été…

Drago se tourna vers lui -discrètement- et vérifia que son collègue n'était pas train de perdre la raison avant de sourire à Joackim. Il changea de sujet, reléguant l'idée d'une quelconque adoption à plus tard sans pour autant faire perdre tout espoir à l'enfant. Ou à moi.

« Joackim… on va… Il est assez tard mais on voudrait tout de même t'emmener au Ministère pour te poser quelques questions et t'ausculter du mieux que nous pouvons. D'accord ? Si tu es trop fatigué, bien sûr… nous pourrions… te conduire à l'orphelinat sorcier pour que tu dormes un peu et remettre ça à demain.

- Serait il possible qu'il reste avec moi ? M'enquis-je quand Joackim releva son regard ardoise vers moi avec une mine triste.

- Euh… »

Drago hésita quelques instant avant de demander une réponse à cette question à Harry, ne sachant vraiment que faire. Le brun me jaugea quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas de maison ici que je sache. Tu comptes le faire dormir où ? »

La question sous entendait également « Et toi, où vas-tu dormir ? », et j'y répondais sans peine car j'y avais déjà réfléchit.

« À l'hôtel. »

Il me contemplait avec tant de hargne, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal que je me sentis frémir. Il me haïssait, j'en étais si certaine à présent qu'une douleur enserra ma poitrine. Mon cœur lui-même était en train d'être détruit, ses petits morceaux étant écrasés sous les chaussures à cinquante gallions d'Harry. Je le voyais réfléchir, sentant qu'il ne savait quoi répondre. Il était contre cette solution… Mais n'en trouvait pas d'autres non plus sans doute. Drago bafouilla :

« Vous pouvez dormir chez moi.

- Tu n'as que deux chambres ! Répliqua Harry avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Je dormirais sur le canapé ! Souffla Drago en se tournant vers son ami. C'est bon, Harry… »

Cette fois ci, j'eu le temps de répondre :

« Drago, c'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas déranger… et il n'est pas question que je te vire de ton lit ! »

Harry se tourna vers moi et son regard glissa sur mon visage puis sur celui de Joackim. Il semblait tiraillé par deux désirs contradictoires et je me demandais bêtement ce que c'était avant de l'entendre dire :

« Vous allez venir chez moi. »

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**POV Harry James Potter.**_

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi ces cinq mots avaient dépassés mes lèvres mais je compris qu'une fois encore, je souhaitais aider quelqu'un… Et pas vraiment Ginny mais ce petit garçon qui -sur les genoux de sa sauveuse- m'observais en me jugeant presque, comme si il cherchait à me cerner sans y arriver. Il me souriait aussi.

De plus, je savais que Drago voudrait voir Hermione dans la soirée et que la présence de Ginny et du petit Joackim l'en empêcherait…

Et plus que tout, je voulais apprendre à connaître l'enfant comme il souhaitait apparemment le faire avec moi.

Ginny me dévisageait avec cet air effarée qui n'avait jamais trouvé de place sur son visage et je me mit à la scruter moi aussi, faisant mine d'attendre sa réponse alors que je n'en accepterais qu'une et que je souhaitais simplement l'admirer un peu. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants glissaient sur ses fines épaules couvertes de tâches de rousseur et ses yeux chocolat étaient encore plus beaux qu'autrefois, une farouche détermination y perçant. Elle semblait cependant si mince aussi par rapport à avant que je me demandais si elle mangeait à sa faim. Je senti mon regard glisser sur la poitrine ronde de la jeune femme sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et me remémorais inconsciemment les soirées où -allongés sur notre lit- je la câlinais ou picorais du bout des lèvres ses tétons plus sombres, son souffle cessant presque alors qu'elle se cambrait. Je caressais du regard ses jambes extrêmement bronzées et m'imaginais glissant entre elles… Alors je fermais les yeux en serrant les dents, avalant difficilement ma salive.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et Ginny n'avait apparemment rien remarqué mais Drago me lança un regard si moqueur que j'eu l'impression de revoir le Serpentard de Poudlard. J'y répondis simplement en une œillade insolente avant de me reporter sur Ginny qui bafouilla :

« D'accord… Si… tu veux. »

Mery parut heureuse que Ginny acquiesce, craignant sans doute les problèmes. Mais si moi -Harry Potter, célèbre et aimé par presque tous- j'acceptais de les héberger, personne au ministère n'y trouverait rien à redire, et l'assistante sociale pourrait tranquillement rentrer chez elle ce soir pour s'occuper de ses trois enfants. Je me tournais donc vers elle avec un sourire et soufflais :

« Tu peux partir. On ira au ministère demain matin. Il vaudrait mieux que Joackim se repose ce soir. Ajoutai-je -répondant à son coup d'œil surpris- tout en songeant que je tenterais tout de même de lui poser quelques questions.

- D'accord, Harry. Alors nous nous verrons demain matin… »

J'acquiesçais et elle dit au revoir à tous avant de s'en aller d'une démarche pressante, sans doute pour me fuir -moi et mes changements d'avis répétitifs et habituels. Alors je me tournais vers Drago afin de lui expliquer le programme de la soirée.

« Je vais aller chercher Hermione et on se retrouve tous chez moi. Tu pourrais prévenir Molly que… (Je me tournais vers Ginny avant de conclure : ) qu'elle est revenu… »

Drago acquiesça puis s'approcha de Ginny avant d'embrasser doucement son front.

« Je suis ravi de te savoir en vie. Et content de te connaître Joackim ! » Ajouta-t-il en souriant à l'enfant avant de se redresser.

Il m'adressa une grimace encourageante et s'en alla à son tour. Un silence gêné prit place entre Ginny et moi alors que Joackim nous observait.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**POV Joackim**_

Les deux adultes semblaient tellement mal à l'aise que s'en était drôle, comme si chacun d'eux n'osait pas regarder l'autre de peur d'attraper une maladie très dérangeante. Mon regard oscillait entre l'un et l'autre et j'eu très envie de demander des explications à ma future maman mais je sentais qu'elle ne l'en aurait pas donné, comme si cette histoire n'avait pas de réel sens et qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait été capable d'exactement dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Même Harry Potter -dont j'avais entendu parler des centaines de fois- paraissait dépassé par la situation.

Je désirais tant tout arrangé… Alors, je fis la première chose qui me passait par l'esprit et tendis les bras vers l'homme au regard émeraude pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Si je l'aimais, peut être que Ginny aussi serais moins étrange en sa compagnie. Je la sentis trembloter et pendant une longue seconde, Harry resta là, les bras ballants, ne bougeant pas un muscle. Il sembla peser le pour -sans doute le fait que si je l'appréciais, il obtiendrait plus vite des informations- et le contre -j'aimais une personne qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup. Cependant, il plongea son regard dans le mien et ce qu'il y voyait parut le satisfaire car il me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant des genoux de Ginny afin que je puisse me tenir son cou pour me maintenir. Il m'adressa un demi sourire avant de s'adresser à Ginny :

« On devrait y aller. Hermione sera très heureuse de te revoir.

- Et toi ? Répliqua la rouquine d'un ton sec.

- Non… chuchota Harry en serrant les poings. Non, je ne le suis pas. »

Sur ces mots, il prit mon sac à dos -seul bagage que j'avais- et celui de Ginny sans lui laisser le temps de l'arrêter. Apparemment, il était galant avec les femmes qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il commença à avancer vers la sortie et Ginny resta figée sur son siège pendant une bonne minute avant de nous suivre, ses bras serrés sur sa poitrine, les joues rouges de rage et les yeux légèrement humides.

Harry nous fit rentrer dans une voiture bleu grisé et alluma la radio, empêchant de fait un seul de nous à ouvrir la bouche. Il nous conduisit à une maison un peu à l'écart de la ville où il se gara. Pendant une bonne minute, il resta silencieux puis se tourna vers Ginny.

« Tu devrais y aller.

- Comment ça ? Bafouilla-t-elle, son regard vacillant légèrement vers moi.

- Hermione vit ici avec ses enfants. Tu devrais y aller. Et ensuite on rentrera tous chez moi…

- Tu ne m'as pas une seule fois demander mon avis ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Je n'ai peut être pas envie de revoir ma famille maintenant ! Tu y as pensé ?

- Ginny… Je m'en fiche complètement. Je ne crois pas que tu ais vraiment le choix là. Tu ne nous as pas demandé notre avis avant de partir ! »

Elle sembla au bord des larmes pendant les quelques secondes qu'elle mit à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis, la colère prit le dessus et bredouilla :

« Je… Il n'est pas du tout question que nous parlions de ça maintenant !

- Alors quand ? Répliqua-t-il en la fusillant du regard. Va voir Hermione. » Ajouta t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Elle se tourna vers moi, tout doucement et chuchota :

« Je reviens vite, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire, pour lui donner du courage. Elle quitta l'habitacle sombre de la voiture avant de s'avancer sur le passage protégé puis sur l'allée conduisant à la porte de la maisonnette.

Alors Harry éteignit enfin la radio, détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers moi avec un demi sourire assez hésitant.

« Tu sais… Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose que tu vives tout ça. Je veux dire que les prochaines heures vont être assez dures pour tout le monde et que je ne voudrais pas que ça soit… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car je m'emparais de mon ardoise pour y écrire rapidement : « Je suis bien avec Ginny. » Il esquissa un sourire triste avant de soupirer -si bas que j'eu du mal à l'entendre :

« Oui… Moi aussi je l'étais… »

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**POV Ginny Weasley**_

Je frappais à la porte, une boule au ventre. Mon sang battait dans mes tempes alors que j'entendais des bruits de pas à l'intérieur de la petite maison. Une petite bouille apparut face à moi et je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort encore. Le petit garçon ressemblait tant à Ron que j'eu l'impression de revoir mon frère vingt ans plus tôt. Lysandre me contempla quelques secondes. Je me souvenais de lui bien évidemment, ayant été présente à son premier anniversaire… Mais lui n'avait sûrement aucun souvenir de moi. Pourtant il fronça les sourcils et articula :

« Toi, t'es la sœur à mon papa ! »

J'esquissais un sourire avant d'acquiescer, puis lui demandais si je pouvais voir sa mère. Il fit signe que oui avant de crier « Maman! ». Quelqu'un déboula dans l'escalier, les yeux rouges, les cheveux -boucles brunes indomptables- partant dans tous les sens. Elle se figea et faillit tomber alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques marches à parcourir.

« Gin…Ginny !? »

La surprise se lut sur son visage et avant que je n'aie le temps de faire un seul mouvement, elle me sauta dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras en épelant plusieurs fois mon prénom. Le nœud qui m'empêchait presque de respirer depuis que j'avais revu Harry disparut comme par magie et je me laissais aller à l'étreinte rassurante de ma belle sœur. Quand elle me lâcha, je remarquais que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues en un flot interminable. Elle me souriait pourtant.

« Comment… Que fais tu ici ?

- Je… Harry est dans sa voiture. Je m'occupe d'un enfant qui… a des problèmes. Harry doit lui poser des questions… C'est assez… compliqué.

- Où étais tu passé ? »

Je l'observait distraitement, remarquant qu'elle était plus ronde qu'avant. Pendant la guerre, un coup de vent aurait pu la jeter à terre tant elle semblait faible. Désormais, elle paraissait en meilleur état. Je songeais au fait qu'elle avait perdu son époux depuis et sentit les larmes brouiller ma vue.

« Je vais devoir répondre aux mêmes questions devant… maman et les garçons. Alors, si tu veux bien attendre, s'il te plait ? Lui proposai-je. On doit aller chez Harry…

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu pourrais rester un peu. Je suppose que tu n'as pas très envie de te faire harceler de question dès ce soir !

- Harry a apparemment décidé que si. Soufflai-je. Et puis, je crois qu'il vaut mieux retirer le pansement dès maintenant. »

Elle acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Lysandre.

« Va chercher ta petite sœur, s'il te plait, mon cœur ! »

L'enfant acquiesça avant de partir en courant alors qu'Hermione prenait sa veste et celles de ses enfants qui arrivèrent vers moi en courant, la fillette m'adressant un immense sourire édentée que je trouvais craquant. Hermione les habilla et nous quittâmes la maison en silence. J'avais très envie de lui parler, de discuter avec elle de tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment même. Mais Harry attendait dans la voiture et nous y entrâmes, Hermione s'installant auprès de lui à l'avant. Voyant son visage, elle ne dit pas un mot, et il ralluma la radio. Les enfants -ma nièce et mon neveu- demandèrent à Joackim ce qu'il avait et pourquoi il ne parlait pas. Et je passais le trajet à leur énoncer ce qu'il écrivait sur mon ardoise car ils ne savaient pas lire. Hermione jetait de furtifs coups d'œil à Harry qui serrait ses poings sur le volant par intermittence. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant une maison. Une bâtisse blanche très grande qui n'était pas vraiment du genre d'Harry. Je savais qu'elle lui avait été offerte et me demandait brièvement pourquoi il n'avait pas déménager ailleurs… Nous avions acheté une maison tout les deux juste après nos fiançailles mais n'y avions jamais vécu, nous rassemblant tous au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il en avait fait.

Joackim me donna un coup de coude pour me signifier que je devais quitter la voiture et j'obéis rapidement. Dans la rue, pas un seul bruit n'interrompit notre marche jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée avant même que nous soyons sur le perron. Ma mère apparut, blanche comme un linge et accourut vers moi afin de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me broya littéralement en pleurant et j'aperçu d'autres personnes sur le pas de la porte : Bill, Charly et Fred, ainsi que Drago, Neville et Luna. J'eu l'impression d'être accueillit comme un enfant prodige un instant. Puis je perçu le regard d'Harry sur ma nuque et poussais un profond soupir. Au moins un ne me traiterait pas si bien que ça. Je savais que je ne méritais guère.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**POV Joackim**_

Assis dans le salon d'Harry, un silence lourd s'était installé depuis que nous avions pénétré dans la maison et je le supportais de moins en moins. Molly Weasley -la mère de Ginny- avait préparé des cookies et du chocolat chaud, du thé et du café. Ginny était à coté de moi, tremblotant légèrement avec sa tasse fumante dans les mains. J'observais Teddy, le filleul d'Harry. On m'avait présenté à tous mais il était le seul à ne pas m'avoir posé mille questions, comme si lui aussi était muet. Pourtant, il ne l'était pas. Il n'aimait pas parler, c'est tout. Je le sentais. On se ressemblait plus que ce que j'aurais pu penser.

Harry se racla la gorge et Molly se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

« Tu veux d'autres cookies, Joackim ? »

Je refusais son offre d'un signe de tête. Bill Weasley poussa un profond soupir avant de marmonner :

« Ginny… Tu devrais nous raconter un peu… Ce qu'il t'est arrivé ces dernières années. Où tu étais ? Pourquoi ? »

Ginny resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes où seuls les bruits craquant des cookies et les tintements des tasses sur la table basse vint perturber le silence. Puis elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer :

« Je suis partie pour une raison qui ne concerne que moi… J'ai vécu un an en Irlande pour mes études de médicomages puis j'ai déménagé en Afrique. On avait besoin de guérisseurs là bas et je me suis décidé à y vivre, même si ça m'éloignait de vous. J'avais besoin d'être seule et de revoir ma vie en quelque sorte…

- Mais, tu vis seule ? S'étonna Hermione. Tu n'as pas d'amis là bas ?

- Non… Enfin, quelques uns qui viennent de temps à autre. Guérisseurs eux aussi… mais qui voyagent et donc, on se voit quand ils sont de passage vers mon hôpital.

- Le reste du temps, tu es seule !?

- Oui, Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas si grave… Je suis très bien là où je suis. Je vis comme je l'entend… ça me va très bien. »

Elle sembla presque agacée qu'ils doutent de son bien être, comme si en vivant loin d'eux, elle ne pouvait que se sentir mal. En la voyant vivre, je m'étais bien rendu compte qu'elle n'allait pas toujours très bien mais elle avait tout de même l'air d'aimer la vie qu'elle vivait. J'adorais la voir s'occuper de ses patients, qu'elle aimait vraiment. Elle s'attachait trop à eux sans doute, comme l'avait dit son ami Roman. Mais en quoi le fait d'être médecin devait la rendre moins humaine ? Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et elle me lança un timide sourire, se doutant que je sentais qu'elle ne disait pas tout.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**POV Harry Potter**_

Je me tournais vers Ginny alors qu'elle souriait à son petit protégé et sentit un nœud se former dans mon estomac. J'avais envie de vomir depuis son retour… Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche ne faisait l'effet d'une gifle en pleine tête. Elle était heureuse ! Je le regrettais presque… Pas que je ne souhaitais pas son bonheur mais j'avais longtemps prié pour qu'elle revienne vers moi. Désormais je savais qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Sa vie lui plaisait… En quoi aurais je pu lui convenir au fond ?

Je sentais cependant qu'elle cachait certaines choses. La raison de son départ restait assez sombre. Elle l'avait passé sous silence. Je lui poserais la question dès que nous serions seuls… C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Pourquoi était elle partie ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. La guerre faisait rage, mais je l'aimais et je savais qu'elle m'aimait aussi -ou du moins je le pensais à l'époque. Nous étions à quelques semaines du mariage qui n'aurait pas été si glorieux que ça… Le problème avait peut être été sa peur. J'étais peut être allé trop vite en lui demandant de m'épouser… Elle avait parut heureuse pourtant sur le coup mais je regrettais presque désormais.

J'inspirais profondément avant d'oser enfin faire de que je désirais depuis son retour mais que ma peur avait empêché. J'observais sa main gauche, puis son annulaire et fus presque choqué de remarquer sa bague de fiançailles. Elle ne l'avait pas retiré. Le nœud à mon estomac disparut instantanément, sans que je comprenne exactement pourquoi, mais je m'interdis mécaniquement d'y penser ou de montrer une quelconque émotion sur mon visage.

Pourtant, Drago me jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, voyant sans doute que j'avais changé de posture. Il était un pro de la manipulation et de la dissimulation et ne se laissait jamais avoir par ceux qui tentaient de cacher leurs sentiments. Je me sentais étrangement coupable et ne suivis plus du tout la discussion. Je me rendis compte que depuis deux heures -depuis qu'_elle _était là, j'avais complètement relégué mes amis au second plan. Hermione et son problème avec Drago m'étaient passé complètement à coté et j'avais oublié de les aider… Ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Je remarquais que la discussion s'était poursuivie sans que j'y participe et ne fis guère attention à tout ça. Je me contentais de me redresser et d'adresser un signe à Hermione, lui désignant la cuisine. Je quittais mon siège en bredouillant une vague excuse, prenant garde à ne pas croiser le regard de Ginny, avec lequel j'aurai eut plus de mal à bouger. Je me dirigeais à la cuisine, suivis par Hermione qui me contempla sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes avant de chuchoter :

« Tu vas bien ? »

J'hochais la tête. Mes lèvres n'auraient pu s'ouvrir pour que je prononce un mensonge. Car non, je n'allais pas vraiment très bien. Mais mon cas ne m'intéressait guère à ce moment même. J'observais ma meilleure amie avant de lui demander :

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Je suis contente de revoir Ginny… Même si je m'inquiète un peu. Pour toi. Et pour elle. Je ne sais pas si sa vie lui convient réellement ou si elle fait semblant…

- Elle était douée pour faire semblant. Murmurai-je. Sinon, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de partir, il y a cinq ans. Elle devait faire semblant d'être heureuse à l'époque. Elle pourrait très bien continuer… »

Le front d'Hermione se plissa alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, songeuse, et pinçait les lèvres.

« Toi et elle devriez avoir une discussion. Pour que vous puissiez oublier tout ça…

- Oublier ? Pouffai-je avec une certaine rancune qui n'échappa pas à Hermione car elle arqua un sourcil. Oublier ce matin où je me suis réveillé seul alors que je devais me marier dans six semaines… Je ne peux pas oublier Hermione. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui pardonner. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle retourne d'où elle vient, qu'elle s'en aille… et ne revienne jamais. »

Ma meilleure amie resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. J'attendis qu'elle me fasse une réflexion, qu'elle réplique à mes dernières paroles mais elle se contenta d'avouer :

« Je te comprends. Mais… Harry, ne soit pas trop dur avec elle. »

J'haussais les épaules, mécaniquement, sans vouloir répondre. Au fond, je n'étais pas là pour parler de moi. Mais d'elle et de ses problèmes avec Drago. Je m'adossais négligemment à ma table et lui lançais un sourire avant de marmonner :

« Comment ça se passe avec Drago ?

- Euh… bien. » Me mentit elle sournoisement.

Je lui adressais une moue extrêmement railleuse et ses joues prirent une adorable teinte rose vif qui n'apparaissait presque jamais chez elle.

« Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier. Lui confiai-je afin de lui faire comprendre que je savais que ça ne se passait pas si bien que ça.

- Oh… il t'a raconté !? Génial… Marmonna-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Tu l'as laissé seul le lendemain matin. Ajoutai-je, même si elle le savait mieux que moi. Et j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi. Tu n'es pas du genre à fuir, Mione… Alors, ça m'a parut étrange que tu le fasses d'un seul coup pour une chose si… importante pour vous deux. Enfin, en tout cas, pour Drago c'était important. Après, je ne sais pas pour toi… Mais tu devrais lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête parce qu'il risque de devenir fou à se triturer les méninges pour toi. »

Elle étouffa un rire en rougissant davantage. J'attendis une explication et finit même par me demander si elle arriverait un jour. Puis, elle avoua :

« C'était parfait… Sauf que je crois que c'est arrivé trop vite. Et que nous étions trop… saouls. J'imaginais quelque chose de plus romantique. Je crois que… j'ai eu la trouille. Conclut elle en baissant les yeux.

- Hermione Granger a eu peur !? Me moquai-je en un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Je suis vraiment désolée, Mione mais c'est… incroyable ! À croire que cette relation va aussi te rendre chèvre. Mes deux meilleurs amis fous ensemble… j'aurai tout vu.

- Ne te moque pas, Harry. Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Vos craintes sont si… ridicules, pourtant ! M'exclamai-je. Vous vous compliquez la vie. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire assez mystérieux avant de chuchoter :

« Toi aussi… Je veux dire, avec Ginny. Elle porte toujours sa bague !

- Je sais. Murmurai-je avec peine. J'ai remarqué.

- Et toi aussi, tu l'as porte toujours. Tu crois que ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que nous sommes aussi stupide l'un que l'autre. Concluais-je. Que nous ne savons pas passer à autre chose… Bref, nous sommes deux imbéciles.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais ! Riposta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais entendre quelque chose comme : « Je pense encore à elle et apparemment, elle aussi ! Nous ne souhaitons pas tourner la page et son départ m'a fait du mal ! Blablabla ! » Non ? »

Je me redressais en la fusillant du regard et ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question. Je m'emparais d'une bouteille d'alcool moldu dans mon réfrigérateur. J'en bu plusieurs gorgées avant que la main d'Hermione apparaisse devant moi. Je lui tendis la bouteille, m'attendant à ce qu'elle la jette, ne voulant pas que je me saoule. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, elle la porta à ses lèvres et se mit à boire à son tour. J'esquissais un sourire qu'elle me rendit rapidement et nous nous échangeâmes plusieurs fois la bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit fini, partageant ce moment avant de devoir rejoindre les autres. Je sentais que j'aurai pu passer ma vie dans cette cuisine juste pour éviter Ginny, me rendant compte que pour la première fois en cinq ans, j'avais peur.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**POV Ginny Weasley**_

Je tentais de dormir sans trouver le sommeil. Les yeux clos dans le lit que m'avait préparé Harry, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Je ne voulais simplement pas plonger dans mes rêves qui étaient trop lourds et pesants depuis des semaines, et finit par repenser à la soirée que nous venions de passer dans le salon d'Harry. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, ne m'avait pas regardé… L'indifférence est le pire des mépris. Il m'avait par conséquent démontrer qu'il pouvait être un vrai crétin méprisant… ou méprisable.

Ma mère et mes frères quand à eux avaient été étrangement adorables comme si ils ne souhaitaient pas alourdir nos retrouvailles par des explications inutiles. Ils voulaient simplement me retrouver… Ou pensaient redécouvrir la Ginny de vingt ans d'autrefois. Celle que je n'étais plus. J'avais joué mon rôle à la perfection cependant, ce qui m'avait littéralement épuisé.

Je me levais et croisait les jambes sur le matelas moelleux et confortable sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Derrière les rideaux pourpres de la chambre, le clair de lune laissait quelques faisceaux lumineux éblouir mes draps.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir finirent de couper mon envie de plonger dans les bras de Morphée et je quittais mon lit, replaçant le vieux t-shirt blanc que je portais pour dormir afin de couvrir un peu mes cuisses. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'entrebâillait afin de regarder dans le couloir. Je n'eu le temps que d'apercevoir le dos d'Harry qui descendait au rez de chaussée, disparaissant dans les escaliers. Je le suivis mécaniquement et le retrouvais à la cuisine une minute plus tard.

Le brun -qui m'avait si longtemps obsédé- était en train de se faire un café, torse nu dans sa cuisine blanche et couleur inox. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama, son dos marqué de quelques cicatrices blanchâtres. Je l'observais sans bouger, ne souhaitant pas qu'il me voie, attendant qu'il se retourne et le remarque par lui-même.

Après une bonne minute, il se servit son café et me fit face. Je me figeais brusquement et une rougeur envahit mes joues, une bouffée de chaleur s'emparant de mon corps déjà faible. Je me sentais fiévreuse en voyant son torse où un tatouage se dressait avec fierté : un Magnard à pointe. J'eu un petit rire et il suivit mon regard -comme si il avait oublié son tatouage et se rappelais de son existence en ce moment même.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'enquit il, son regard émeraude défilant sur mes jambes nues.

J'étirai davantage mon t-shirt, tentant de cacher mes fesses qu'il avait pourtant vu des milliers de fois.

« Je t'ai entendu descendre. Finis je par balbutier. Je voulais… voir… si tu désirais me parler. On n'a pas eu vraiment le temps de le faire, aujourd'hui. Alors… »

Il baissa la tête vers ses pieds nus, gigotant ses orteils comme des petits vers de terre. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et je sentais que ma tenue y était pour quelque chose. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage même si ils l'étaient déjà assez. Son regard émeraude était électrique quand il le releva vers moi.

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir te parler sérieusement maintenant. Surtout… en vue de ta tenue. Ou plutôt de ton manque de tenue. »

J'esquissai un sourire et il fit de même, brisant de fait la glace. Ou du moins, pour quelques minutes. Je contemplais son tatouage avant de demander sans que mon sourire ne s'efface :

« Qui t'as donné cette idée ?

- Toi. Enfin… toi et une soirée un peu trop arrosé qui a fini chez un tatoueur. Avec Fred.» s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je n'arrivais simplement pas à détacher mon regard de ce torse imberbe où la seule couleur provenait d'un tatouage qui détonnait sur ce corps. Il lui donnait un air de macho incroyablement sexy. Une sorte de désir assez inhabituel me tiraillait. Je voulais le frôler… Juste le caresser. Je le vis se rapprocher sans réellement m'en rendre compte et il fut à quelques centimètres de moi si vite que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien qui -tourmenté par le doute- me jaugeais soigneusement. Son haleine m'effleura quand il chuchota :

« Tu veux le toucher ? »

Je le sentais se haïr de dire ça à haute voix. Il s'en voulait d'être si aimable… si séducteur après tout ce qu'il nous été arrivé. Mais j'obéis naturellement à ma pulsion. Mes ongles éraflèrent son torse, d'abord sans vraiment le toucher, puis réellement. Je ne me souvenais pas que sa peau fût si douce, mais en profitais naturellement, appréciant sa texture si soyeuse. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux et fus étrangement surprise de le voir fermer les siens, comme si il prisait de ma caresse. Son souffle frôlait ma peau à chaque expiration, et il se rapprocha inexorablement de moi, nos lèvres se touchant presque. J'étais simplement trop stupéfié pour fermer les yeux alors que ma bouche touchait enfin la sienne. Mes mains se plaquèrent sur son torse, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, alors que je le sentais se détendre. Il emprisonna ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, la suçotant sensuellement. Ma peau semblait brûler sous ses doigts alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur mes hanches.

Alors que je me sentais sérieusement décoller, le bruit d'une explosion résonna à l'étage, interrompant notre baiser. Nous reprîmes pied, nos regards ne se détachant cependant pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur inquiète illumine ses pupilles devenues vitreuses.

« Joackim. »

Alors je réalisais vraiment ce que signifiait ce bruit. D'un même mouvement, nous grimpâmes au premier étage en courant. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre où Joackim devait passer la nuit et je réalisais avec effarement que je n'avais pas ma baguette magique. Je n'aurais pas pu me défendre. Mais de toute façon, je n'en aurais pas eu besoin. La chambre était entièrement vide. Une légère brise s'échappant de la fenêtre brisée me fouetta le visage. Harry s'en approcha avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Rien. »

Je sentis mon souffle se heurté dans ma poitrine et me raccrocher à la porte pour ne pas tomber. Une toute nouvelle inquiétude envahit cependant le regard d'Harry et je fus surprise de le voir quitter la chambre en courant pour se ruer vers celle de son filleul. Je le suivis sans comprendre et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant qu'elle était dans le même état que celle de Joackim. Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains et je crus un instant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais au lieu de ça, il envoya brutalement son poing dans le mur de la chambre de l'enfant, un sombre craquement m'apprenant qu'il s'était fracturé la main.

Je remarquais que je tremblais et essayais de me raccrocher à autre chose. Mon regard se posa finalement sur le sol et j'allumais le plafonnier -la veilleuse de l'enfant étant jusque là notre seule source de lumière. La moquette blanche était marquée d'un signe. Une tête de mort d'où s'échappait un serpent. Longtemps, il avait été la marque des ténèbres de Voldemort. Désormais, il signifiait une autre horreur, encore plus difficile à avaler.

Harry se pencha vers elle, ses doigts glissant sur elle.

« Les Guides des Horcruxes… »

_**°¤_¤°**_

_Pour ceux qui avaient oublié, "les guides des horcruxes" sont des imitateurs de mangemorts (j'en ai parlé au début dans le chapitre 1 avec Hermione et Harry...) _

**_Tamdam ! =D alors, bisous bisous avec un ptit "charmant tatouage" xD -perso, j'lui aurais sauté dessus sans me poser de question, mais Ginny est plus responsable que moii alors... ^^ Et donc dans le dernier chapitre, vous aurez toutes les explications ! sur le départ de Ginny et sur l'identité de Joackim ^^ et ça va faire beaucoup d'un coup pour vos ptit's coeurs lOl mais j'attend à nouveau vos hypothèses (soit dit en passant, y'en a qui sont plus doué pour les devinettes en général que pour cette fic hein xD parce que personne n'a émit les hypothèses que j'attendais...) ! _**

**_Sur ces mots, j'vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit ^^ Je posterais le chapitre 6 de Sous Silence et le 7 d'Inexistence demain vers 18h maxi ^^ alors à demain !_**

**_Et s'il vous plait -ou ne vous plait pas- reviews ! =D_**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


	7. Sous Silence Chapitre 6

_****____**¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤**_

**_HellO ! Et wi, voilà le dernier chapitre ! =D Où toutes toutes les informations arriveront d'un seul coup ! ^^ Donc j'espère que vos cerveaux ne vont pas trop chauffé et que ce chapitre vous plaira ! lOl Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue. Je le posterai demain soir en rentrant du ciné [comment ça encore ? xD] ! Et ensuite, j'attendrais vos avis sur une suite éventuelle (que je sens que vous allez vouloir xD). Sur ce, j'vous laisse lire ! ^^ [et puis j'poste Inexistence dans quelques minutes]_**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**¤°_°¤**_

_**Chapitre **__**6**_

_**2004. Londres, **__**Grande-Bretagne.**_

_**POV Harry Potter**_

J'avais appelé tous les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que tous ceux de l'armée de Dumbledore à me rejoindre afin d'établir un plan. Hélas, aucun de nous de savait exactement quoi faire, ou comment le faire. Ginny semblait complètement dépassée par les événements et il me paraissait improbable que notre baiser se soit déroulé moins d'une heure plus tôt. Quelques secondes où je m'étais senti étrangement bien, comme si toute ma vie s'était retrouvée illuminé par un soleil radieux. Mais désormais, le rêve était devenu cauchemar.

Mon filleul pouvait se trouver à des centaines de kilomètres de moi à l'heure qu'il était. Je me souvenais encore trop bien du jour où j'avais promis à Tonks de m'occuper de son fils au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je n'avais pas réellement mesuré l'engagement que cela représentait sur le coup, mais au fils du temps, Teddy était devenu comme un fils pour moi et je craignais tant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose que mon cerveau s'était engourdi sous l'angoisse, m'empêchant de réfléchir normalement.

Drago le sentait et posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste fraternel qui me donna envie de me laisser aller. Pourtant, je devais trouver une solution à tous nos problèmes. J'étais Harry Potter ! Un professionnel des plans et sauvetages en tout genre. Mais là, je ne trouvais aucune idée, pour l'unique et seule raison que je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi mon filleul et Joackim avaient été enlevés. J'aurais pu penser que c'était pour m'atteindre, mais que ce kidnapping se déroule la nuit où Joackim était présent me faisait comprendre que tout avait un rapport avec l'enfant. Un rapport que je ne trouvais pas.

« J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ils s'en sont prit à Joackim. Marmonna Bill. Les recherches que vous avez faites sur lui vous ont menés où exactement ? Avez-vous une idée des personnes ayant tué tous ces gens qui l'hébergeaient ?

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit des Guides des Horcruxes. Marmonna Drago avec une grimace, songeant sans doute à la marque que nous avions trouvée au sol de la chambre de Teddy.

- Et… qu'Est-ce qu'on sait sur eux exactement ? S'enquit Hermione.

- Ils imitent les Mangemorts, ont les mêmes idéaux qu'eux : un monde de sang-pur. Leur chef s'appelle… Roberto Alejandro Tomosi. Il a été arrêté plusieurs fois mais s'en est toujours sorti. Un vrai malade qui prône la qualité du sang, les techniques de tortures dans la justice, la peine de mort et la polygamie. »

En entendant ce dernier mot, je fronçais les sourcils.

« Il me faut une photo de lui ! M'exclamai-je brutalement en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant ! »

Il y eut un moment de blanc puis Drago se redressa et quitta la pièce -sans doute pour se rendre au ministère en transplanant depuis l'extérieur car il avait comprit où je voulais en venir. Bill et Charlie se tournèrent vers moi avec surprise :

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu penses à quoi ?

- Joackim n'est pas anglais. Il est métissé. Et Tomosi collectionne les femmes… de toutes nationalités. Il a forcément un lien avec les Guides des Horcruxes… et si il était simplement le fils de Tomosi !? »

Ginny me regarda comme si j'étais fou avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce en claquant des pieds sur le sol. Je la regardais sortir et Hermione me jeta un coup d'œil avant de bafouiller -manifestement gênée d'engager une telle conversation à ce moment précis.

« Vous avez pu parler tous les deux ?

- Pas vraiment non… » Marmonnai-je sans oser la regarder.

Je savais qu'elle aurait pu lire dans mon regard qu'il y avait autre chose. Ce baiser pesait sur moi, étrangement. Après avoir pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, j'en doutais sérieusement.

« Je vais… la voir. » murmurai-je avant de quitter la pièce.

Je retrouvais Ginny dans les escaliers, installée sur les marches, sa tempe gauche collée au mur. Elle était aussi belle que d'ordinaire mais ses mains tremblotantes et sa peau si blafarde couverte d'un film de transpiration lui donnaient un air de malade. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés en soupirant, avant de la regarder.

« Je ne comprends pas que tu te sois attaché à lui si rapidement. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques heures et… il semble être un enfant génial bien évidemment. Mais je ne te comprends plus. Tu n'aimais pas particulièrement les enfants autrefois… »

Je la contemplais et remarquais qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux comme si je venais d'évoquer un sujet particulièrement épineux. Je fronçais les sourcils et murmurais finalement en voyant qu'elle ne disait pas un seul mot :

« Notre baiser va-t-il être passé sous silence jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi, son regard chocolat emplis de multiples doutes dont je ne connaissais sans doute qu'une petite moitié. Puis après une minute d'incertitude, elle sembla prendre la mesure de sa décision et de sa réponse.

« Nous devrions oublier ce baiser jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille loin d'ici… jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi.

- Tu es chez toi. Répliquai-je avec acidité. Tu as vécu ici pendant plus de vingt ans !

- Mais j'ai une autre maison maintenant. Chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes ne rappelant que je ne l'avais guère vu pleurer dans ma vie. Je suis vraiment bien là où je suis. J'ai une nouvelle vie… des amis… une famille. L'hôpital, c'est chez moi. J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est, que ça vous étonne ou pas. Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre… juste de ne pas me regarder comme si je vivais la vie d'une dépravée…

- Je ne te regarde pas comme ça !

- Si. Si, tu me juges à chaque instant !

- Je voudrais juste… Te comprendre. Soufflai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Surtout… savoir pourquoi tu es partie. Savoir pourquoi tu m'as quitté sans explication. Savoir pourquoi tu aimes tant Joackim aussi… »

Elle me regarda sans ciller pendant une longue -très longue- minute, puis des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses pommettes roses. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle posait sa paume sur ma joue, la caressant du bout des doigts.

« Je t'aime, Harry, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

Ses mots me procurèrent une foule de frisson que je ne pu réprimer et j'esquissais un sourire. Mais une certaine inquiétude me pesait et je finis par lui demander :

« Cela n'explique pas ton départ. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui. Admis je. Depuis toujours…

- Parce que tu risques de ne plus m'aimer dans quelques minutes. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir alors qu'une pointe de culpabilité s'insinuait dans son regard assombri. Elle s'éloigna un peu de moi, se calant contre le mur, puis commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était exactement passé.

« J'ai un ami en Afrique. Il s'appelle Roman. Il est aussi seul que moi… sauf que lui n'a pas cherché la solitude, elle s'est imposée à lui. Il se moque de moi parce que… je m'attache toujours aux patients, aux enfants plus principalement. J'aurais du te dire certaines choses en partant… sauf que je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'en parler parce que je… Tu te souviens que j'avais des sautes d'humeur constantes ? Je… J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte quelques semaines après la mort de George. »

Je me figeais en entendant ces mots. Enceinte ? Comment avait elle pu me le cacher ? Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir vu grossir… Elle garda la tête basse, tentant de se reprendre alors que ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots.

« Je… je n'étais simplement pas prête à vivre ça. Et je voyais Hermione qui avait tant de mal à s'occuper de Lysandre, et les autres qui avaient plus peur pour leurs enfants que pour eux-mêmes, qui craignaient tant de choses qu'ils se bloquaient pendant les batailles… Je… ne voulais pas faire naître un enfant dans un tel monde ! C'était peut être égoïste… je voulais certainement juste garder une sorte de confort personnel… Et en te le cachant, je m'assurais simplement que le reste de ma vie se dérouleraient comme je l'entendrais. Seulement… après avoir provoquer une fausse couche grâce à un sortilège, j'ai… perdu la tête, je crois. La culpabilité m'a rongé pendant des semaines et… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il m'a prit, mais les combats se terminaient toujours mal et je déprimais pour une multitude de raisons, comme nous tous. Et cet enfant… à chaque instant, à chaque enfant que je voyais, je me souvenais que j'avais tué le nôtre. Je me détestais à un tel point… je me déteste à un tel point. Je n'arrivais pas à te le dire parce que j'avais peur de te perdre… Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à combien de semaines de grossesse j'aurais été à tel ou tel moment et… J'ai eu besoin de tout quitter. De te quitter. Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Elle grelottait de tout son corps, et je remarquais avec stupeur que des larmes -celles qui n'avaient pas coulé depuis des années- s'étaient échappées de mes yeux, vrillant mes joues alors qu'une âpre envie de vomir remontait dans ma gorge. Mes mains tremblaient avec une violence insupportable, chaque muscle de mon corps soudain douloureux et crispé.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et je fuyais instantanément -presque instinctivement- son regard, me rendant compte que je n'avais pas hait quelqu'un avec une telle force depuis Bellatrix Lestrange ou Lucius Malefoy. La violence dont j'avais envie de faire preuve me brûlait de l'intérieur, comme la colère m'avait fait vivre pendant des années. Mon amour pour elle s'était évaporé si brusquement que je ne me souvins même pas de l'avoir aimé un jour. Ma haine m'obnubila soudainement, annihilant toute pensée cohérente, toute lueur d'espoir que j'avais conservé durant des années. J'aurais tant voulu finalement qu'elle me dise ne m'avoir jamais aimé… Cela aurait été si simple au fond. Je n'aurais été qu'un homme de plus dont l'amour n'était pas réciproquement éprouvé. La trahison cependant, était l'un de ces poisons qui coulerait désormais dans mes veines, et la vie sembla quitter peu à peu mon corps.

Je me remis debout, mes genoux me soutenant avec une certaine faiblesse. Je ravalais ma salive -qui passa difficilement ma trachée- et mes larmes. Son regard me vrillait le dos, et mon envie de me débarrasser d'elle se renforça. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir affaire à elle. C'est la voix tremblante de rage que je crachais :

« Une fois qu'on les aura retrouvé, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Tu disparais. Tu quittes le pays, t'exile où tu voudras, retourne dans ton bled au fin fond de l'Afrique… Mais disparais ! À partir de maintenant, tu es morte à mes yeux… Je voudrais sincèrement que tu sois morte. »

Sur ces mots, je tournais les talons, l'enterrant à tout jamais afin d'oublier son existence. Ginny Weasley avait si longtemps hantée ma vie que son cadavre même me serait difficile à dissimuler. Mais la nouvelle haine que je ressentais me donna la force de continuer à marcher, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus son regard sur moi. Regard même dont je ne voulais plus.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**¤ POV Joackim ¤**_

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je mis du temps à comprendre que je n'étais pas dans mon lit, et davantage encore à m'habituer au manque de lumière. J'étais dans une chambre apparemment, allongé sur un lit immense mais inconfortable -une sorte de grand coussin trop moelleux. J'avais l'impression d'être étalé sur un nuage. Je me redressais et me cognais à quelqu'un.

« Joackim ! T'es réveillé !? »

La voix de Teddy me sortit de ma torpeur et j'eu brusquement envie de crier -sans pour autant en être capable. Ils l'avaient prit lui aussi ! La culpabilité m'étouffa. Ils avaient prit Teddy pour faire du mal à Harry, mais sans moi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'entendis un bruit, une sorte de froissement de tissus et celui de pas.

« Je vais allumer la lumière. Chuchota Teddy. Comme ça, on pourra se voir… De toute façon, je suppose que si ils nous ont laissé la possibilité d'avoir des lampes, c'est que nous avons le droit de nous en servir ! »

J'acquiesçais dans le noir, sachant pourtant très bien que ça ne servait à rien. La lumière m'éblouit avec violence et je battais plusieurs fois des paupières afin de m'y habituer. Teddy se rapprocha de moi en détaillant la pièce du regard. Elle était lourde et chargée de meubles anciens et de dentelles de toutes sortes. Il fit la grimace avant de s'exclamer :

« Qu'Est-ce que c'est moche ! Tu crois que qui vit ici ? »

Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant devant moi, comme si les mots lui venaient plus facilement en cas d'extrême urgence. Je remarquais un bleu sur sa joue et fronçais les sourcils. Il suivit mon regard et haussa négligemment les épaules.

« C'est rien… Un des idiots qui me transportait m'a donné un coup. Je me demande vraiment qui ils sont… Ils avaient l'air de chercher quelque chose de particulier ! Toi, peut-être… »

Il m'interrogea du regard et je finis par acquiescer, puis je le pointais du doigt avant d'hausser les épaules, le questionnant silencieusement des raisons de sa présence. Il me rejoignit sur le lit avant d'expliquer :

« Ils se sont trompés de chambre au départ, et ils m'ont vu. J'aurais pu me défendre et crier, mais… Ils allaient te prendre toi aussi. Alors, je me suis dit que ça serait mieux si on était deux. Et puis, Harry et les autres viendront forcément nous sauver ! Harry mettra tous les aurors et tous les gens du ministère sur le coup si il faut ! »

Il avait l'air assez enthousiaste, comme excité par ce que nous vivions.

« Je vais te chercher quelque chose pour écrire… Il doit bien y avoir des stylos ou un truc du genre ici, non ? »

Il se leva et se mit à ouvrir tous les tiroirs, retirant tout ce qu'ils contenaient afin de me trouver mon principal matériel de communication. Il finit par trouver une sorte de carnet et un crayon et me les passa. Je poussais un profond soupir avant d'écrire :

« Mon père est le chef des Guides des Horcruxes. J'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais pas dut voir. Ils vont me tuer. Harry ne nous retrouvera jamais. Il est impossible d'entrer ou de sortir d'ici. »

Teddy se figea puis s'exclama :

« Mais toi, tu en es sorti, non ? Tu connais cet endroit mais tu as pu t'en échapper, sinon Ginny ne t'aurais jamais retrouvé ! »

Je grimaçais inconsciemment avant de lui raconter mon histoire, celle que j'avais eu tant de mal à cacher, celle pour qui des dizaines de personnes avaient perdues la vie.

« Ma mère était l'une des femme de mon père et quand elle a comprit ce qu'il était, elle a voulu partir. Elle a réussit à fuir avec moi, mais mon père nous a retrouvé et l'a tué. J'ai eu le temps de m'échapper, et les services sociaux se sont occupés de moi. Mon père me rattrape à chaque fois, et il tue les gens qui s'occupent de moi. J'ai réussit à l'éviter à chaque fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Teddy parut surpris de ce que je venais de lui écrire et finit par baisser la tête.

« Alors… il va nous tuer tous les deux. »

J'acquiesçais sombrement. Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure de la chambre où nous étions nous arracha à tout deux un frisson d'horreur et instinctivement, je me dressais devant Teddy, tout en sachant que si mon père avait prévu notre mort… aucun de nous ne pourrait lui échapper.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**¤ POV Ginny Weasley ¤**_

Quand j'entrai dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard -le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour me calmer- je remarquais directement que tous me regardaient. Sauf Harry qui m'évitait soigneusement. Il m'ignorerait désormais, je le savais. Mais je compris que les autres avaient du entendre notre discussion et ne m'en sentis que plus mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas ma place ici, je le savais, je le sentais.

Je baissais les yeux vers le sol, remarquant que Drago était revenu avec une photo qu'il avait accrochée au mur. Une seule chose me marqua : les yeux de l'homme -Tomosi- étaient d'une couleur ardoise que je n'avais pu admirer qu'une seule fois sur une unique personne. Joackim. Hermione s'approcha de moi, et me lança un demi sourire compatissant… plein d'une certaine dose de pitié qui me donna la nausée.

« Il a ses yeux. Aucun doute là-dessus. Me dit elle simplement. La question est maintenant : Où sont-ils ? »

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard -celui émeraude du brun complètement éteint cependant. Ils le savaient apparemment.

« Tomosi vit dans une sorte de manoir en Bulgarie.

- Alors, allons y ! s'exclama Bill, prêt à se battre à mort si il le fallait.

- Un manoir dont les portes sont infranchissables. Ajouta Drago. Personne n'a jamais réussit à y pénétrer ! Nos meilleurs aurors n'ont jamais réussit à le faire… Ce n'est pas maintenant que nous allons y arriver… »

Harry inspira profondément avant de répliquer :

« Cette fois ci, on y arrivera. J'ai promis à Tonks de m'occuper de son fils et je le ferais… Même si je dois faire exploser ce manoir pour y arriver. »

Il jaugea chaque personne présente dans la pièce -sauf moi bien évidemment- et avec lenteur, Bill et Charlie acquiescèrent, suivis de peu par Drago. Hermione allait elle-même dire qu'elle voulait participer quand le blond se tourna vers elle.

« Je ne préférerais pas que tu viennes, Hermione.

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle, apparemment aussi choquée que moi par les mots qui avaient franchis les lèvres du blond.

- Je préférerai que tu restes ici. C'est un travail d'aurors. Et… je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Il s'empourpra légèrement en prononçant ces mots. Je compris alors que Drago était amoureux d'Hermione… Et seul Harry, Neville, Bill, Charlie et Fred ne parurent pas étonné par cette déclaration, comme si ils le savaient déjà. Harry tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en balbutiant :

« Et, tu as deux enfants qui ont besoin de toi.

- Trois. Marmonna Drago.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Et bien… au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose… Il faudrait que tu t'occupes de Dalilah. Tu es sa marraine. »

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration et un fin sourire s'inscrit sur les lèvres d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne chuchote :

« Je crois que je vais rester ici alors… Pour Dalilah. »

J'avais l'impression qu'elle aurait pu immédiatement sauté de joie et ne comprit guère pourquoi. Peut être aimait elle Drago elle aussi ? Cela paraissait inimaginable mais après tout… j'avais manqué tant de choses. Ces sentiments semblaient être passé inaperçus auprès des autres membres de ma famille cependant, car ils étaient tous surpris du regard qu'échangèrent les deux tourtereaux.

Hermione se rapprocha de Drago et il la serra brutalement contre lui. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire alors que ma mère semblait sur le point de pleurer. Mes trois frères firent mine d'être dégoûtés même si ils resplendissaient. Harry se racla la gorge avant d'expliquer son plan :

« Drago, Bill, Charly, Neville, Fred et les autres, vous venez avec moi et on se charge de tout ça. Que les Aurors du ministère nous accompagnent. Et ceux qui ont des enfants, qu'au moins un des parents restent ici… Sauf dans le cas où il y aurait quelqu'un pour s'occuper des enfants si il leur arrive quelque chose. Compris ? Alors… allons y ! »

Quand il passa près de moi, m'ignorant complètement, je sentis que je n'aurais pas ma place parmi eux, que je devrais rester bien gentiment ici à attendre le retour des survivants. J'avais fait ça quelques fois pendant la guerre, et je savais que l'attente était bien pire que les batailles.

Je les regardais s'organiser sans bouger, sentant pourtant quelques regards m'effleurer, comme si l'un d'eux s'attendait à ce que je riposte. Mais je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit désormais. Mes déclarations à Harry m'avaient vidé de toute force vitale. Je me recroquevillais sur le canapé, et cessais d'écouter leurs bavardages trop pesants qui me rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, le vide dans mon bas ventre réapparut. Un vide affreux. Je fermais les yeux pour l'oublier, et finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Mon sommeil fut assez torturé pour me laisser épuisé mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à rouvrir les yeux, effrayé de croiser à nouveau le regard torturé d'Harry. J'eu le sentiment d'avoir tué la dernière bouffée d'espoir qu'il possédait… et je savais que c'était le cas.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**¤ POV Joackim ¤**_

Je grignotais assidûment les gâteaux secs que nous avait apportés une femme -assez jeune- pour unique repas. Elle ne nous avait pas dit un seul mot, s'était contenter de poser l'assiette sur le bureau sans un regard, puis s'était éloigné avec une courbette ridicule. Teddy m'avait demandé qui elle était et sans répondre j'avais songé « une de ses trop nombreuses femmes ». En quelques heures à peine, j'avais entretenu de sérieuses discussions -d'écrit à orale- avec le filleul d'Harry qui me ressemblait réellement. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis -même durant les courtes périodes où je me retrouvais aux orphelinats avec des enfants- de mon âge, car ils étaient toujours incroyablement immatures par rapport à moi. Mais Teddy semblait avoir le même âge mental que moi. Nous n'avions d'ailleurs que quelques semaines de différences. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

Étalé de tout son long sur le matelas, il avait le regard -violet depuis quelques heures- figé sur le plafond, et semblait réfléchir posément à tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire avant de mourir. Nous pensions -ou savions- tous les deux que notre fin était proche mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des projets -vraiment absurdes pour la plupart- sur ces cinquante prochaines années. Je l'écoutais en riant, étonné qu'il puisse autant parler -ce qu'il ne faisait jamais…

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry ne pourra pas entrer ici ? » Bredouilla-t-il avec peine lorsqu'il eut ajouter « Se faire un tatouage » à sa liste de choses à faire.

J'acquiesçais timidement, ne voulant pas le blesser plus que cela. Je me sentais assez coupable comme ça pour en rajouter davantage en lui retirant tous ses espoirs. Il se reporta au plafond, ses yeux légèrement humides, puis chuchota :

« Je serais plus gentil avec Harry si on sortait d'ici vivants… »

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, demandant une explication à cette dernière phrase. Il parut gêné un instant et marmonna :

« Je ne suis pas toujours sympa avec lui… Je ne lui montre pas beaucoup qu'il… compte pour moi. Je ne lui parle pas… »

Il haussa les épaules en conclusion, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien dire de plus à ce sujet. Je savais néanmoins beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait ce qu'il ressentait face à Harry. J'avais prit du temps avant de comprendre que ma mère aurait été heureuse que j'aime d'autres personnes qu'elle. Que ça ne faisait pas insulte à sa mémoire que je m'accroche à d'autres adultes -tuteurs que j'avais connu, ou encore à Ginny -qui restait de loin la personne la plus proche de moi à ce jour. Je savais que les parents de Teddy avaient choisit Harry comme tuteur pour une bonne raison : ils songeaient sans doute qu'il lui inculquerait les mêmes valeurs en lesquelles ils croyaient et lui donnerait l'éducation et l'amour dont il avait besoin.

C'Est-ce que j'écrivais à Teddy lorsqu'un hurlement retentit à l'extérieur de la chambre, ainsi que plusieurs autres cris et supplications. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago Malefoy apparut, un filet de sang coulant du haut de sa tête sur sa joue, son pantalon déchiré laissant entrevoir une plaie béante.

« Dépêchez vous tout les deux ! » s'exclama-t-il en nous faisant signe.

Nous quittâmes le lit en un bond et nous ruâmes auprès de lui. Il boitait légèrement mais semblait apte à nous protéger alors qu'une effroyable bataille semblait s'être engagé à l'extérieur du cocon dans lequel nous avions passé cinq ou six heures. Je remarquais rapidement quelques membres du ministère qui combattaient des complices de mon père, les fils Weasley qui se battaient avec bravoure, répliquant à chaque attaque sans pour autant tuer leurs ennemis. Ils préféraient sans doute les voir moisir en prison. Mais de plus immédiate importance, mon regard fut attiré vers le centre de la pièce où mon père se livrait un combat à mort contre Harry.

Grand, large, une tignasse blonde, mon père ressemblait à une armoire à glace. Il dépassait Harry de deux bonnes têtes et était trois fois plus large que lui. Mais le brun se défendait avec panache, contrant chaque sort pour en envoyer un plus fort. Mon père faiblissait même sous les maléfices, et je n'avais même pas de peine pour lui. Je me moquais simplement qu'il meurt ou qu'il vive. Longtemps, je l'avais hait à en mourir, souhaitant sa mort à chaque instant car il m'avait privé de la présence de ma mère que j'aimais réellement… Désormais, je savais qu'il ne vivrait guère longtemps ou en tout cas qu'il ne serait plus jamais libre.

Drago prit ma main dans la sienne, puis celle de Teddy dans l'autre, et nous nous mîmes à courir vers la sortie -deux grandes portes en chêne qu'ils avaient apparemment démolies car il n'en restait que des brindilles.

Dans le parc du manoir, des dizaines d'autres combattants se pressaient, et je me rendis compte avec effroi que les Guides des Horcruxes étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Le portail d'entrée était en morceau lui aussi… Ils n'avaient pas choisi la manière douce pour nous récupérer ! Bill et Fred Weasley furent à nos cotés, baguettes en main, et nous protégèrent de chaque attaque pour nous aider à atteindre la sortie sans encombre. Une fois à l'extérieur, Drago se pencha vers nous -son genou craquant sombrement- et il grogna sous l'effet de la douleur :

« Accrochez vous à moi aussi fort que vous pouvez. »

J'obéis, suivis de peu par Teddy. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, mon pouls s'accélérant quand je remarquais que ceux de notre camp tombaient aussi, nous sauvant la vie en dépit de la leur. Une bouffée de reconnaissance m'envahit, puis je me laissais transporter jusqu'aux plus profond de l'espace, transplanant, l'image des corps gravés sur ma rétine.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**¤ POV Ginny Weasley ¤**_

Hermione semblait angoissée. Ma mère aussi mais je savais qu'elle était habituée à ces situations, qu'elle ne les appréhendait même plus. Hermione elle, craignait pour la vie de Drago, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait guère eu le temps de profiter de leur toute nouvelle relation, et qu'elle souhaitait autre chose pour leur couple.

Du bruit vint de l'intérieur de la maison et d'un même mouvement, nous quittâmes tous le salon afin de nous ruer dans le jardin, impatient de savoir qui rentrait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Joackim. Il me rendit mon sourire avant de lâcher Drago -qui semblait peiner à rester debout- pour me sauter littéralement dessus. Je le serrais contre moi à l'en étouffer alors que Molly prenait Teddy dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Hermione elle, s'occupa directement de Drago qui était extrêmement faible. Je soulevais Joackim dans mes bras en embrassant son front avant de me tourner vers le couple.

« Je peux te soigner, Drago.

- Non, non… ça va ! Grogna-t-il alors que ça n'allait apparemment pas du tout. Je dois y retourner… ils ont besoin d'aide là bas !

- Alors là, pas question ! Hurla Hermione avec colère et indignation. Tu restes ici ! Regarde moi ta jambe. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et tu es tout pâle. Ginny est guérisseuse, elle peut largement te faire aller mieux. Alors, ne joue pas le héro ou une quelconque sorte de bébé effrayé par les médecins ou je m'occuperai moi-même de te clouer au lit ! »

Elle se rendit compte que cette dernière phrase pouvait porter à confusion et s'empourpra alors que sourire carnassier s'inscrivait sur le visage de Drago. Il acquiesça prudemment en me regardant et nous le conduisîmes à une des chambres de l'étage où Hermione le déshabilla -Jaockim ne me quittant pas. Je lui demandais de se retourner pour qu'il ne voit pas le sang et me mit à soigner les nombreuses hémorragies du blond qui n'aimait apparemment pas les médecins car il se tortillait dans tous les sens à chaque fois que le touchais. Il finit par se calmer quand je me mis à ausculter son genou alors qu'il nous expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils avaient d'abord fait exploser le portail, et tué ceux qui le gardaient avant de faire de même avec la porte d'entrée. Tomosi et ses comparses les avaient arrêtés dans le hall -d'où ils pouvaient rejoindre toutes les autres pièces- et la bataille s'y était engagé. Je me souvins brièvement des conclusions que nous avions tiré de l'apparence de Joackim et me tournais vers l'enfant.

« Joackim… Est-ce que Tomosi est ton père ? »

L'enfant me regarda étrangement avant d'acquiescer l'air inquiet. Je tendis la main vers lui pour l'inciter à se rapprocher et il baissa la tête, un air triste s'emparant de son visage sale. Je posais mes doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à lever les yeux.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Teddy entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et échangea un regard avec Joackim. Ils semblaient étrangement proches d'un seul coup, comme si ils étaient connectés… Teddy expliqua :

« Il a peur qu'on le ramène à son père et que tu ne veuilles plus de lui en sachant que son père est un monstre. Il a peur qu'on le croit comme lui. »

Je revins vers Joackim, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Rien ne pourrait me faire craindre que tu deviennes comme ton père, Joackim. Et je t'aime… ça ne changera pas. Ton père ne pourra pas te récupérer, je te le jure. »

Il acquiesça avec inquiétude et je le serrais à nouveau dans mes bras avant de m'occuper de Drago qui semblait impatient de se remettre debout. Le blond n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeils à Hermione et je finis par suggérer avec un demi sourire.

« Vous pourriez peut être vous embrasser, avouer que vous vous aimez, vous mariez et faire pleins de jolies enfants ! »

Drago me fusilla du regard, Hermione s'empourprant en prenant les enfants avec elle avant de quitter la pièce. Je les regardais en riant avant de guérir les dernières blessures de l'homme d'un coup de baguette magique. Il poussa un profond soupir accablé et marmonna :

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir y retourner, hein ?

- Non, en effet. Ton genou est fracturé… Je dois te préparer une potion pour faire ressouder tes os. Donc, tu vas devoir rester au lit, mon cher ! Hermione y restera avec toi si tu le lui demandes !

- La ferme, Weasley ! » Répliqua-t-il en riant.

Nous restâmes silencieux un instant avant qu'il ne me regarde, son sourire s'effaçant.

« On a entendu votre discussion… à Harry et toi.

- J'avais cru comprendre… Vu la manière dont vous m'avez regardé ensuite… »

Je baissais les yeux vers le sol, sentant les larmes remonter dans ma gorge, ayant très envie de pleurer. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et souffla :

« Harry finira par comprendre. Tu as eu le courage de faire ce que nous avons tous désiré faire à un moment ou à un autre. C'est dur de faire vivre des enfants pendant une guerre… Tu as eu du cran. »

Je sentis mes larmes couler sur mes joues avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher. Il les essuya du bout des doigts en me contemplant et murmura :

« Il te pardonnera… Et puis, tu te pardonneras. Laisse faire le temps. Tu as un ami en plus maintenant… Joackim ne te lâchera plus. Nous pourrions demander à ce que tu puisses l'adopter ? »

J'acquiesçai avec fougue en essuyant mes yeux.

« Oui… Je voudrais vraiment l'adopter. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voilà !!! Et là, vous vous dites "Mais, il va se passer quoi dans l'épilogue pour que Harry et Ginny renouent ?"... Et bien, je vous direz que vous devez attendre demain. Et que ça risque de pas trop trop vous plaire... =S lOl mais j'suis fière de mon épilogue quand même -sur lequel j'ai un ptit peu pleuré en écrivant un passage xD. Donc je le posterai demain ! ^^ _**

**_donc, qu'avez vous penser de tout ça ? De la raison du départ de Ginny ? (personne avait deviné malgré le fait qu'elle soit légèrement obsédé par les enfants xD) Et Joackim ? (bizarre que le fait que je parle des Guides des horcruxes au dernier chapitre ne vous ai pas alerté xD) Bref, j'veux vos avis sur tout ça ! =D_**

**_Sur ces mots, bisous bisous et des tas de reviews s'il vous plait ! =D_**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


	8. Sous Silence Epilogue

****

_****____**¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤**_

**_KikOu ! Et voilà l'épilogue que vous attendiez ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ça s'passe un mois plus tard donc vous comprendrez assez facilement pourquoi... Et puis, j'pense vraiment faire une suite dans quelques jours -faut que j'écrive mais j'ai aussi Inexistence dont je dois m'occuper... En tout cas, j'donne toutes les infos dont vous avez besoin... Et puis là c'est un ptit peu... déprimant comme épilogue -contrairement à mes épilogues de d'habitude avec les milliers d'enfants et tout le bordel xD Bref, j'vous laisse ne juger par vous même ! _**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**¤°_°¤**_

**Épilogue**

_**Un mois plus tard… **_

_**POV Ginny Weasley**_

Assise sur mon siège en première classe, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Joackim -auprès de moi- fit mine de regarder ailleurs car il avait comprit que je n'aimais guère lui montrer mes larmes.

Le paysage anglais s'éloignait peu à peu derrière les sombres nuages et je fermais les yeux, douloureusement. Je souhaitais occulter à tout jamais les dernières semaines. Après les batailles, Harry avait longuement interrogé Tomosi. Ce dernier avait rendu son fils muet grâce à un sort lorsqu'il était plus jeune, l'empêchant à tout jamais de parler. Mais il serait sans doute impossible d'y changer quoi que ce soit ! Nous avions pu apprendre tous ces méfaits et il était désormais emprisonné -à mon plus grand plaisir. Quelques uns d'entre nos amis avaient été blessés, mais rien de grave. Certains membres du ministère cependant avaient été tués pendant la bataille.

J'avais obtenu du ministère le droit de tutelle sur Joackim, jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'adopter réellement. Je savais d'ores et déjà que je devrais trouver un autre appartement dans une ville moins exposée au danger, et donc rechercher un autre hôpital où exercer mon métier, mais pour cet enfant, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi !

Je posais mon regard sur ses boucles brunes entremêlées et ne pu me retenir de sourire, ayant retrouvé plus ou moins goût à la vie. Goût qui m'avait tant manqué ces dernières années. J'avais enfin trouvé un but : faire vivre et aimer ce bout de chou qui avait tant souffert. Harry m'avait dit avant mon départ que ça n'effacerait en rien ce que j'avais fait… Je le savais.

Joackim releva ses yeux vers moi et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule avec un grand sourire. Il avait semblé triste de quitter Teddy -qui d'après Hermione, ne s'était jamais autant amusé avec un enfant de son âge. J'espérais pouvoir un jour revenir en Angleterre, afin qu'ils puissent se revoir tous les deux, mais doutait sérieusement que cela se fasse. Harry n'avait pas été très amical à mon égard… Je ne pouvais le lui reprocher.

Joackim bougea un peu et prit son ardoise où il griffonna le mot « Chocolat ». Son regard suppliant me fit fondre et je m'emparais de mon sac qui était glissé sous le siège devant moi. J'en sortit une tablette de chocolat au lait et la lui tendit -ajoutant qu'il ne devait en manger que deux cotes. Il acquiesça sagement.

J'allais glisser mon sac à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt quand mon regard fut attiré vers une enveloppe. Je m'en saisis en fronçant les sourcils, n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence auparavant. Mon seul prénom y était écrit à l'encre verte et mon pouls s'accéléra. Non pas que la vue de mon prénom me provoque des sueurs froides… Mais l'écriture était reconnaissable entre mille. Celle d'Harry.

Les doigts tremblants, je décachetais l'enveloppe et extirpais son contenu. Plusieurs lettres apparemment dont certaines semblaient dater de très longtemps. Je commençais par celle qui me paraissait la plus vieille et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été écrite par Harry, mais par mon frère… Mes yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement de larmes alors que je commençais à lire.

_Harry,_

_Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'écrire des lettres, mais je n'ai pas pu te parler depuis des semaines. La grossesse d'Hermione se passe bien mais être éloignés de l'action nous pèse autant l'un que l'autre. Elle compte les jours -et moi aussi… La médicomage nous a apprit aujourd'hui que ce serait un garçon, et je crains sérieusement qu'il se voit affubler d'un affreux prénom tant Hermione a des idées saugrenues dernièrement. _

_Sinon, j'espère que ma petite sœur va bien et que tu arrives à supporter son petit caractère. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas facile à vivre. Mais elle t'aime, c'Est-ce qui importe, non ? Je crois que ma future paternité me rend mielleux alors je te prierais de ne pas te moquer ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu connaîtras rapidement le même bonheur que celui que je suis en train de vivre. Mais qui sauverais le monde des sorciers si cela arrivait maintenant ? J'imagine toutefois assez bien des minis-Potter ! Bien que le fait que tu fasses quoi que ce soit avec ma sœur me répugne… _

_En tout cas, nous espérons Hermione et moi rentrer très vite avec un petit bébé en bonne santé ! Avec un parrain comme Harry Potter, il ne pourra que bien s'en sortir._

_Prends bien soin de toi et de ta petite fiancée. _

_Ron._

Les larmes coulaient désormais librement sur mes joues et je m'emparais de la seconde lettre, sachant d'instinct qu'il les avait positionné dans l'ordre. Elle dut regarder le nom en bas de la lettre car elle ne connaissait pas l'écriture. Tonks.

_Harry, _

_Le monde semble s'écrouler à chaque seconde qui passe pour moi. Tu sais parfaitement ce que je ressens… La disparition de Ginny t'a sans doute fait souffrir autant que la mort de Remus pour moi. Cependant c'est un véritable choc pour nous tous qu'elle ait pu te quitter avec tant d'indifférence. Je ne la comprends pas… _

_J'avais pourtant l'impression que tout allait bien entre vous. J'avais même pensé un instant qu'elle était enceinte il y a quelques mois. Elle semblait s'être arrondie et ses sautes d'humeur étaient déconcertantes. Je suppose qu'elle savait simplement ce qu'elle allait faire. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle… Elle saura s'en sortir ! _

_Toi par contre… Je sais que tu es fort -et que tu dois l'être plus que n'importe qui ! J'espère simplement que tu iras mieux rapidement car tu nous manques à tous… Tu sembles être un fantôme parmi nous. Même Ron ne sait plus quoi te dire. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai préféré t'écrire au lieu de te dire tout ça de vive voix ! En tout cas… Fais ton possible pour aller mieux et n'oublies pas que nous sommes -et seront toujours- là pour toi._

_Tonks._

J'en dépliais mécaniquement une autre sans cesser de pleurer, remarquant qu'elle avait été écrite par mon père.

_Harry, _

_Les choses se passent bien ici et j'ai entendu dire par une de nos connaissance que ton séjour aux Etats-Unis se déroule aussi bien. _

_Tu as dit que tu partais pour quelques jours afin d'aider l'école de Magie de là bas à se défendre. Je sais pourtant qu'il n'en est rien et que as fait ce voyage pour oublier Ginny et cette horrible période qui nous terrasse tous. J'ai aussi perdu une fille… Mais j'espère qu'elle est bien là où elle est. Comme j'espère que tu iras mieux toi aussi. _

_Tu es -et a toujours été- comme un fils pour moi. Et ton malheur m'accable davantage chaque jour. Tu nous manques à tous et nous espérons te revoir rapidement. _

_Demain, nous irons combattre une troupe de Mangemort qui s'est installé au Manoir Goyle. J'espère que tu seras là pour nous accompagner._

_Arthur._

Je n'arrivais à cesser de pleurer, me rendant compte que c'était justement pendant cette bataille que Ron avait été tué. Je dépliais pourtant le quatrième parchemin en reniflant. Il était moins vieux que les autres…Comme si il avait été moins lu. Et m'étais adressé.

_Ginny, _

_Je sais que comme toutes mes précédentes lettres, celle-ci finira au feu. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'écrire, juste pour me dégager l'esprit… Je n'attends plus vraiment de réponses à mes questions, souhaite juste pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là. Toi. _

_Ron est mort la semaine dernière. Nous venons de l'enterrer. J'ai eut l'impression de dire adieu à un frère… Comme après ton départ, mon deuil semble infini. Je n'oublie pas, n'oublierais jamais sans doute… Tu me manques. Et plus que tout : il me manque. Je ne sais quoi dire à Hermione… Moi qui ais toujours su trouver les mots… aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus. Y a-t-il vraiment quoi que ce soit à dire au fond ? Chaque « je suis désolé » parait futile. Je me sens de moins en moins vivant… Je veux seulement que cette guerre finisse. Je veux seulement te retrouver. Je veux seulement oublier… Oublier que tu n'es plus là. Oublier qu'il n'est plus là. Occulter chaque moment que j'ai passé en votre compagnie, chaque instant où la vie semblait si paisible, chaque réveil auprès de toi, chaque éclat de rire que j'ai partagé avec lui. J'ai enterré mon frère, mon ami… Et j'aurais voulu un jour pouvoir enterrer mon amour. Hélas, je n'aurai jamais un endroit où me recueillir pour toi, et cette idée m'obsède tous les jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tant de choses me traversent l'esprit… _

Il n'avait jamais fini cette lettre apparemment et il n'en avait guère besoin. Je comprenais chaque mot qui tous me transperçaient comme des lames. Je dépliais une autre feuille -encore de lui à moi.

_Ginny,_

_Je crois que c'est la centième lettre qui finira au feu. Centième. Je le sais car tu es partie depuis sept cent jours. Je n'ai plus de réel espoir de te revoir. Je me réveille seul chaque matin et regarde l'autre oreiller. Tu n'es pas là. Je ferme pourtant les yeux et pendant un instant. Un instant même infime… Je sens ta présence. Je me souviens exactement de ton visage au réveil. De cette manière dont tu étais enroulée dans ton drap… De tes jambes tout contre moi. _

_J'ai fait l'amour à une autre femme. Je ne dirais pas son nom car même moi, je me dégoûte. Je n'aurais même pas du dire « faire l'amour » car ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je l'ai… baisé. C'était la première fois depuis toi. Tu avais été la seule jusque là. Je n'ai pas ressenti grand-chose. Elle était juste là. Et je ne pensais qu'à toi. Ça m'a fait penser à notre première fois… dans ta chambre au Terrier avec ton lit qui grinçait ! Nous ne devions presque pas bouger ce qui n'était guère pratique… ça m'a fait rire… Ce qui a vexé cette fille. _

_Je me suis senti répugnant… _

_Son odeur ne me quitte pas…_

_Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de ton parfum quand je me réveille…_

_Je n'en peux plus. _

_J'ai besoin de toi… juste d'être capable de me souvenir à nouveau de toi. _

Une autre…

_Ginny,_

_Teddy ne me dit pas un mot. Je ne me suis jamais senti si impuissant. Il va de moins en moins bien. _

_La seule idée qui m'obsède est que je rêve de mourir le plus tôt possible, qu'on en finisse ! Je suis épuisé. Autant moralement que physiquement. _

_J'ai fait un rêve étrange hier… je mourrais. Et tu étais là. Ma mort n'est même plus un cauchemar. J'ai besoin de toi. _

Mes larmes me vrillaient les joues alors que je saisissais la toute dernière lettre en tremblant. Elle était plus neuve. Je sentais qu'elle venait d'être écrite… Harry ne m'avait pas dit au revoir et je savais qu'il le ferait dans cette lettre. J'inspirai profondément avant de la lire.

_Ginny, _

_Je ne suis pas doué pour les adieux. J'ai pensé à ce que je pourrais te dire, j'ai retourné mille fois les mots dans mon esprit… Mais aucun ne semblait convenable. Je ne t'ai pas donné ces lettres pour te détruire davantage… bien que cela m'ait effleuré l'esprit. Je sais juste que je voulais que tu comprennes ce par quoi nous étions tous passé après ton départ. Que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas facilement te pardonner. Je ne le ferais sans doute jamais malgré mon amour pour toi. Je te hais autant que je t'aime. Et cela est d'autant plus douloureux à admettre… _

_Te voir avec Joackim m'a rendu malade tous ces derniers jours. Nous aurions eut un enfant de cinq ans en ce moment… Une fille j'espère… même si cela ne sert à rien d'espérer pour quelqu'un qui n'existera jamais. Mais j'ai imaginé une fille. Avec tes cheveux et tes yeux… Ou les miens… Mais tes cheveux au moins. Une vraie Weasley. Tu te souviens de cette discussion que nous avions eue après la naissance de Lysandre sur les prénoms que nous donnerions à nos enfants ? Elle se serait appelée Lola si je me souviens bien. Je l'aurais aimé…Je sais que tu n'en doutes pas. Je sais que tu as eut peur. Mais je sais surtout que nous nous en serions sorti. Tu as fait ton choix toute seule et la colère, la haine que je ressens envers toi pour ça ne cessera jamais d'exister. Et ma déception… Le manque de ce que je ne vivrais jamais… Ma vie pleine de regrets._

_Pourtant, il y a encore cette petite part de moi… infime… qui t'aime à en mourir. Qui aurait voulu t'accompagner où que tu ailles. Qui voudrait encore t'épouser, te faire des enfants… Et puis, élever Joackim et Teddy avec toi… Cette vie… cette possibilité me fait sourire, me donne un peu d'espoir. Et je n'y crois cependant pas vraiment. Car je te déteste encore… _

_Tu as ravagé mon cœur en un mois… m'as aidé à me souvenir, de ton parfum, du goût de tes lèvres… et je ne pourrais me relever après ça. Mais je sais que tu es vivante. Et cela me suffit. Peut être aurai-je un jour la force de te pardonner… Mais en attendant, je sais où tu es… Je saurais te faire de vrais adieux lorsque le temps sera venu. _

_Cette fois, ce n'est qu'un simple **au revoir**…_

_**°¤_¤°**_

_**Et voilà ! Merci pour vos reviews de cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ^^ Et puis que vous comprendrez pourquoi ils ne finissent pas ensemble... J'crois qu'il leur faut plus de temps que ça ! **_

**_Concernant la suite, je voudrais votre avis ! =D Vous en voulez une ou non ? Autant vous dire de quoi ça parlera : d'Harry et Ginny bien évidemment xD et puis pleins de choses qui j'pense, vous étonnerons ! ^^ Mais à vous de voir ! =D_**

**_Pleaseeuh Reviews ! -même ceux qui en ont jamais laissé, ce serait sympa... si vous êtes capable de faire cet effort, ne vous privez pas !_**

**_BisOus bisOus !_**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


	9. Refrains Métalliques Chapitre 1

**********_¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤_**

_****_

**_Et oui me revoilà =D ça aura été rapide, hein ? xD Par contre, j'vais sans doute pas poster Inexistence maintenant...=S -sauf si bien sur, comme la semaine dernière, j'ai une soudaine vague d'inspiration lOl mais écrire ce chapt me déprime un peu et j'préfére éviter là tout de suite. BrefOuille, en tout cas, j'espère que ce début de suite vous plaira ! Vous y découvrirez pleins de petites choses... ça se passe 8ans plus tard comme vous pouvez le voir sur la date et j'y ai passé ma journée lOl -au lieu de bosser... Sur ce... _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_¤°_°¤_**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**20**__**12**__**. **__**Kagumo, Kenya**__**, Afrique. **_

_**POV Ginerva Molly Weasley. **_

Joackim s'installa sur le siège avant du véhicule -mon 4X4 Land Rover extrêmement pratique pour de tels routes imaginaires parmi les brouissailles. L'adolescent s'accrocha à la portière, un instant puis se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire sincère, posant son sac à dos rempli à ras bord de livres d'école. Sa malle était déjà dans le coffre et je m'arrêtais directement d'y penser, ne voulant réellement songer à son départ, désirant profiter encore quelques minutes de mon « fils » durant tout le temps que durerait le trajet en voiture. Chuoarzadou -l'école de sorcellerie africaine- réunissait trois bon milliers d'élèves. N'ayant bien évidemment aucun moyen de transport assez important pour tous les faire arriver à bon port, chaque parent devait conduire ses enfants à une sorte de point de rencontre présent dans chaque pays où attendait un portoloin. Depuis que nous vivions à Kagumo, nous étions assez éloignés de la capitale et je devais par conséquent l'y conduire.

Joackim désormais âgé de quinze ans, entrait en cinquième année dans son école. Poursuiveur de talent et désormais préfet de sa maison - Hodari, qui recevait les plus courageux comme Gryffondor- grâce à ses bonnes notes, il vouait une haine sans faille aux cours d'astronomie et de divination, préférant les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal. Vif et rapide, il avait l'air d'un enfant ayant grandi trop vite avec son vieux jean taché de poussière et troué au genoux « car c'était à la mode », son t-shirt blanc contrastant avec sa peau café au lait. Ses yeux bleus -seule touche de clarté sur son visage d'ange scrutaient tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il était curieux, comme un gosse parfois. Je ne le voyais plus vraiment grandir en dépit de sa grande taille. Il avait prit la curieuse habitude de m'appeler _Mzazi_ par écrit, ce qui voulait dire maman en Swahili -la langue parlée ici. En effet, Joackim était toujours aussi muet que lors de notre première rencontre. Ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème -pour autant que je puisse en juger en vivant avec lui. Je me doutais qu'à son âge, il ne devait pas être simple de séduire les filles avec ce handicap mais une fois encore, Joackim restait assez timide sur le sujet.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à notre maison -sûrement la plus belle du village. Je travaillais dans un vrai hôpital désormais -avec de vrais murs entiers et même des tableaux à certains. Je m'occupais de la section pédiatrie, ce qui me comblait vraiment malgré le fait que je m'attache toujours aux enfants. En tout cas, je gagnais plus, ce qui était bien pratique car j'avais une autre bouche que la mienne à nourrir. Deux autres en fait…

La portière arrière s'ouvrit violemment et une fillette de cinq ans à peine grimpa difficilement sur son siège avant de se mettre entre nous avec un grand sourire.

« Salut ! » S'écria-t-elle avant d'embrasser la joue de Joackim.

Je la regardais en souriant avant de lui demander de mettre sa ceinture, ce qu'elle fit au bout d'une longue minute avec une moue agacée. Lola dans toute sa splendeur avec sa petite fierté et son grand caractère qui me rappelait étrangement moi-même à son âge. Elle était née quelques années après mon départ de Londres, conçue lors d'une de nos habituelles nuits à Roman et moi. Elle était arrivée par accident mais je n'avais pu me résoudre à faire la même chose que lors de ma première grossesse. J'aimais ce petit bout de chou malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas exactement née d'une union entre deux personnes qui s'aiment vraiment… Je n'avais pas suivi le plan que j'avais dans la tête à quinze : avoir un travail, me marier puis avoir des enfants. Je n'avais réussit à suivre mes idées de départ… je ne faisais jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Roman n'avait pas changé ses habitudes et moi non plus. Nous étions encore amis. Notre fille nous unissant davantage. Il travaillait toujours sur les routes mais venait nous rendre visite aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, proche de sa fille comme de Joackim. Vu son âge, elle restait avec moi tout le temps, se baladant dans l'hôpital lorsque je travaillais. Je lui faisais encore les cours à la maison, lui apprenant à lire et à compter. Les écoles les plus proches étaient difficiles d'accès et je refusais radicalement de l'envoyer en pensionnat loin de moi. J'avais tendance à la surprotéger, comme avec Joackim. Je bougeais mon rétroviseur afin de voir la fillette, veillant à ce qu'elle soit bien attachée. J'en profitais pour voir si elle ne sortait pas avec une tâche de dentifrice ou encore de chocolat sur son t-shirt. Mais non. Les cheveux aussi dorés que ceux de son père mais d'une couleur plus vénitienne que les siens étaient bien coiffés. Ses grands yeux marron étaient la réplique exacte des miens, ainsi que son petit nez rond et ses tâches de rousseur. Elle avait tout d'une Weasley, la blondeur des cheveux en plus. Son caractère était aussi fouineur et accueillant que celui de ma famille et elle avait hérité de sa prévenance envers autrui de son père. Elle était toujours collée à son « frère » et comme moi, avait apprit à parler la langue des signes afin de simplifier nos rapports. Vive et intelligente, elle apprenait assez vite et souhaitait déjà « sauver des gens pour faire comme maman ».

Joackim attira subitement mon attention et pointa le réveil du tableau de bord du véhicule pour me signifier que nous serions en retard si je ne me concentrais pas. Je démarrais alors et il alluma la radio où les informations des dernières vingt-quatre heures passaient en boucle. Depuis l'arrestation de Tomosi, seuls quelques groupes crépuscules s'en sortaient mais faisaient beaucoup moins de dégât qu'autrefois en Afrique. Certaines zones du mondes -certaines contrées d'Asie comme la Corée, ou d'Amérique du Sud comme le Mexique ou encore Cuba, quelques pays d'Europe de l'Est- vivaient encore sous la terreur de ces clans.

Je décidais de ne pas y penser, ne désirant guère ressentir cette pointe de courage Gryffondor qui me donnait envie de plonger tête baissée dans ce genre de guerres interminables afin de sauver les blessés. Mais j'avais deux enfants maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Les responsabilités que j'avais longtemps fuies étaient redevenues à moi.

La route en terre battue nous secouait dans tous les sens alors que je roulais dans le paysage Africain. Lola se mit à chantonner et Joackim tapa en rythme sur le tableau de bord. J'écoutais en souriant, me concentrant sur la route et sur le journal radio.

La voix du présentateur parlait d'Harry Potter soudainement et je remarquais le regard de Joackim sur moi, attendant une réaction… qui ne vint pas. J'avais depuis quelques années apprit à contrôler les nombreuses crises de larmes qui m'empêchaient de penser à autre chose qu'à Harry. Le petit pincement au cœur que je ressentais à l'énoncé de son nom cependant, ne me quittait pas. Je continuais à conduire et Lola se mit à parler avec son frère, lequel se retourna pour lui répondre dans le langage des signes. Je ne suivis pas la discussion, écoutant les dernières nouvelles venant d'Angleterre. Où je n'étais pas retourné depuis mon départ, huit ans plus tôt…

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**2012. **__**Portsmouth**__**, **__**Grande-Bretagne.**_

_**POV Harry James Potter.**_

Le soleil se levait derrière le port. Une tasse de thé à la main, les pieds posés sur une rambarde de bois blanc alors que je m'étais installé sur mon balcon, je buvais tout en appréciant le "silence". Le bruit de la mer et des mouettes accompagnaient mon petit déjeuner. Je profitais tranquillement de mon dimanche, ne me souciant de rien d'autre que moi. J'aimais de plus en plus les week-ends.

La baie vitrée derrière moi s'ouvrit vivement, son volet allant se battre contre le mur. Je relevais la tête pour me retrouver face à mon filleul. Teddy -torse nu- se réveillait doucement en baillant, ses cheveux bleus vif -ce matin là- en bataille. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur le plateau où des toasts, du beurre, du miel et du thé avaient été disposés. Il se rua dessus, affamé avant de me lancer un sourire d'excuse.

« Tu es rentré tard, hier soir. Commentai-je avec un simple froncement de sourcils censé me donner un minimum d'autorité.

- C'était l'anniversaire d'Ophelia… Murmura-t-il en s'empourprant très légèrement. Y avait mes amis du Quidditch alors… ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu ! »

Je le toiser avec une certaine sévérité. À quinze ans, il avait une vie plus dissolue que la mienne au même âge, ses frasques étant connues de beaucoup. Son groupe d'amis et lui passaient leur temps dans les soirées sélectes de la capitale lors de l'été et organisaient des fêtes à Poudlard dès qu'ils le pouvait. Ophelia était simplement sa petite amie et avec elle, il faisait les quatre cents coups. Moi qui m'étais rangé depuis quelques années, j'avais l'étrange impression de ne plus être dans le coup justement ! Mon filleul avait d'une certaine façon prit ma place dans les journaux.

Il fallait avouer qu'il possédait un certain charme et ayant une vie plus mouvementée que la mienne, était obligatoirement plus intéressant que moi. Tant qu'il ne dépassait pas certaines limites, je le laissais faire. Élève de Gryffondor, il était attrapeur -passion que j'étais heureux d'avoir réussit à lui transmettre, passionné par la métamorphoses -en vue de ses dons de Métamorphomage, cela paraissait logique- et la défense contre les forces du mal. Ses notes ne volaient jamais très haut, mais il s'en sortait sans trop de difficultés, comme moi à l'époque de Poudlard.

Il s'assit avec une tartine et je remarquais une marque rougeâtre dans le creux de son cou ce qui eut un effet assez désastreux : je renversais ma tasse bouillante de café sur une partie de mon anatomie qui ne le supporta guère. Je me levais en jurant alors que Teddy se retenais apparemment de rire. D'un coup de baguette magique, je me débarrassais du thé et me réinstaller.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette marque sur ton cou ? » m'enquis je.

Il ouvrit la bouche en grand et la referma avant de devenir aussi rouge que le blason de notre maison. Il se racla la gorge et releva les yeux.

« Euh… Tu… t'es mon parrain, hein ?

- En effet. Acquiesçai-je avec un sourire, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Donc… t'es pas censé… me faire la morale ou ce genre de chose ? Je veux dire… tu dois… m'appuyer dans mes choix et même… t'opposer à mes parents. Enfin, si ils étaient encore vivants…

- Hum hum… C'est la définition du mot « parrain » présente dans le dictionnaire ?

- Et bien… Je veux juste dire que tu as plus la fonction de mentor que d'autorité !?

- Je suis quand même censé représenter une figure paternel, Teddy. Si tu vas en prison, c'est moi qui paie la caution alors ça me donne certains droits ! Ricanai-je.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller en prison. Bafouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux. Juste que… »

Il s'empourpra davantage, ses yeux vrillés à son malheureux toast. Il inspira profondément et annonça très vite -comme si cela n'aurait aucun impact sur moi.

« J'ai couché avec Ophelia hier soir. »

Je me figeais à mon tour. Cette information prit une bonne minute à être analysée par mon cerveau et là encore, je restais figé. « Ouah » était la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit. Je me souvenais de ma première fois. C'était avec Ginny, lors de ma dernière année, pendant les vacances de noël au Terrier. J'avais dix-sept ans. Mon filleul quinze. J'étais à l'époque certain que je passerai le reste de ma vie avec Ginny, avait même acheté une bague que je lui avais offerte un an plus tard. Lui en était encore au stade -ou du moins, je le pensais- de l'amourette d'adolescent ! L'époque avait changé cependant et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

« Tu… tu n'es pas un peu jeune ? »

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le dire et le regrettais à la seconde quand il me fusilla du regard.

« J'aurai seize ans en janvier. Me fit il remarquer. Et puis, les jeunes sont plus rapides qu'à ton époque !

- J'ai l'air d'un dinosaure ou quoi ? Grognai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref… Tu l'aimes cette Ophelia ?

- Harry ! Tu l'as rencontré et même toi tu avais dit qu'elle était mignonne !

- Ce n'est pas question. Soupirai-je, irrité.

- Je sors avec elle depuis à peine six mois… j'en sais rien moi, si je l'aime. Avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est important, pourtant. Commentai-je. C'était bien… la première fois ?

- Oui. C'est bon, j'suis pas précoce à ce point !

- Et elle, c'était la première fois ?

- Oui. C'est pas une salope non plus. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacé par cette remarque absolument macho ! Il était précoce, elle était une salope… Je mourrais d'envie de -pour une fois- lui faire rentrer une certaine éducation à coup de claques. Cependant, je n'en fis rien et me contentais de marmonner :

« Ça s'est bien passé au moins ?

- Ouais. C'était… _cool_.

- Cool ? Répétais je, sérieusement angoissé par un tel manque de considération à l'égard et de sa petite amie et de cette étape importante de sa vie.

- Ouais… C'était juste… pas comme… dans les films. Ajouta-t-il en une toux censée l'abomination qu'il venait de dire.

- Quels films ? »

Je ne voulais pas arriver à certaines conclusions et souhaitais vérifier mes hypothèses avant d'avoir envie de l'étrangler.

« Bah tu sais… les films quoi ! Bégaya-t-il. Ceux… interdits aux moins de dix-huit ans.

- Oui, ceux que tu n'as pas l'âge de voir, en fait ! Répliquai-je.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as attendu d'avoir dix-huit ans, toi !? »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. _Non_, je n'avais pas attendu d'avoir dix-huit ans.

« Ce n'est pas la question… Et c'est parfaitement normal que ça ne se passe pas comme dans _ce _genre de films ! Tu n'es pas acteur, elle non plus… _si on peut appeler ça des acteurs…_ Bref, dans la vraie vie, ce n'est pas comme ça. »

Il haussa les épaules en saisissant sa biscotte par les coins afin de ne pas avoir de beurre sur les doigts. Je le sentais assez gêné par cette discussion et conclut :

« Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que la vie soit comme au cinéma…ou comme ce genre de vidéo. La première fois, c'est souvent assez décevant !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'avait été. Souffla-t-il.

- Tu as juste dit que c'était « cool »! Lui rappelai-je.

- C'était décevant, toi ? »

Je m'appuyais plus fortement contre le dos de mon siège et réfléchit quelques instants.

« Disons que… la fille était parfaite. Le lieu -bien qu'assez… inconvenant- était parfait. Le moment l'était aussi. Mais pour le… sexe en lui-même, ça a été mille fois mieux par la suite.

- La fille, c'était Ginny ? Me demanda-t-il après un court silence.

- Oui.

- Et… ça a été mieux avec elle après ou c'était mieux avec les autres ?

- Avec elle. Avec elle mieux qu'avec toutes les autres. » Avouais je.

Il parut pensif quelques instant et nous restâmes silencieux tout le reste du déjeuner. Il débarrassa la table et je rangeais un peu le bazar que j'avais mit la veille alors qu'il était sortit. Le téléphone sonna et je répondis rapidement. Hermione.

Elle s'était mariée à Drago cinq ans plus tôt après quelques années de douloureuses relations conflictuelles ponctuées de oui de l'un, puis de non de l'autre… Un an après leur mariage étaient nés Elene et Tobias, faux jumeaux en parfaite symbiose. Avec leurs cinq enfants, ils avaient emménagés à Southampton, à seulement trente minutes de chez nous. Hermione avait ouvert une librairie moldu -bien que quelques libres de magie soient dissimulés dans une autre partie de la boutique- non loin de chez elle afin de pouvoir s'occuper un maximum de ses enfants. Drago travaillait toujours avec moi au ministère. Lysandre et Dalilah allaient déjà à Poudlard -l'un à Gryffondor, l'autre à Serpentard- alors qu'Astrea y rentrerait dans quelques jours.

Hermione me proposa de passer et je lui suggérai mécaniquement qu'ils viennent tous plutôt chez moi. Elle accepta plutôt rapidement, sachant que je m'occuperai de ses petits derniers. Voir Hermione avoir d'autres enfants à elle m'avait donné envie de connaître ça. Le même sentiment qui m'avait envahit en apprenant que j'aurais actuellement eu un enfant avec Ginny apparaissait à chaque fois que je voyais les enfants d'Hermione -_souvent_. Malgré mes quelques dernières relations assez catastrophiques avec certaines femmes -Cho Chang, Gabrielle Delacour de séjour en Angleterre, ou encore une femme américaine qui travaillait au bureau avec nous- je n'avais pas trouvé la bonne. Aucune n'avait les mêmes désirs que moi. Aucune ne comprenait vraiment que Teddy ne vive pas avec quelqu'un d'autre et que j'accepte de m'occuper de lui. Aucune n'aimait vraiment les enfants, trop obsédées par leurs carrières. J'avais fini par me faire une raison. Jamais un enfant ne porterait le nom Potter.

Hermione, Drago et leurs cinq enfants arrivèrent assez vite. Lysandre grandissait à une allure folle, ressemblant de plus en plus à Ron comme Astrea. Dalilah, elle avait la même grâce inaccessible au premier abord que son père, blonde comme les blés, le regard d'acier, à maintenant quatorze ans, elle en faisait fondre plus d'un. Elene et Tobias -âgés tout deux de quatre ans- avaient un regard malicieux d'un gris orageux et une tignasse châtain clair faite d'une multitude de boucles.

Le soleil brillait toujours au dehors et je jetais un coup d'œil à l'océan avant d'embrasser Hermione et les enfants. Je songeais à mon voilier -dépense spontanée faite en déménageant cinq ans plus tôt- avant de lancer :

« Eh, les enfants ! Ça vous direz un tour en mer ? »

Ce à quoi une foule de oui me répondirent.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**20**__**12**__**.**__** Kenya**__**, Afrique. **_

_**POV Joackim Weasley. **_

Je quittais la voiture et hissais mon sac sur mon dos avant d'ouvrir la portière à Lola pour la prendre dans mes bras. Ma mère sortit à son tour et alla prendre mon bagage dans le coffre. Dans les plaines arides du Kenya, une foule de sorciers s'étaient rassemblés et je distinguais bien vite quelques uns de mes amis à qui j'adressais de rapides signes de la main. Je posais Lola et embrassais son front en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. Les portoloins nousemmènerait à Chuoarzadou dans cinq minutes exactement. La conversation qui s'en suivit se fit dans le langage des signes, ma mère -ou plutôt Ginny- me demandant si j'avais bien tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pendant les prochains mois, jusqu'au vacances de noël. Bien évidemment, je la rassurais, je promis d'écrire toutes les semaines, puis embrassais les deux femmes de ma vie, remarquais que ma mère pleurait, l'embrassais à nouveau et après avoir récupéré ma valise, me dirigeais vers mes amis. La plupart disaient au revoir à leurs parents.

J'embrassais rapidement une amie à moi -Noa- et saluait mes meilleurs amis : Jam, Lorenzo, Matteo et leurs petites amies. Nous nous approchâmes tous ensemble d'un des portoloins. Je me tournais une dernière fois vers ma mère et ma petite sœur et d'un signe, leur dis rapidement que je les aimais avant de disparaître dans l'espace temps, prêt pour une nouvelle année de cours.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**20**__**12**__**.**__** Kenya**__**, Afrique. **_

_**POV Ginerva Molly Weasley **_

Assise à mes cotés dans la voiture, Lola me récitait son alphabet en chanson. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, mon esprit encore accroché à celui de Joackim qui était pourtant déjà loin de moi. J'avais du mal à supporter les mois où il allait à l'école et je savais que ce serait pire encore avec Lola -qui resterait à tout jamais ma petite puce que j'avais nourri au sein. La fillette en question se tourna vers moi avec une mine sérieuse avait avoir braillé gaiement « Z ».

« Dis, maman… Commença-t-elle sur le ton du secret.

- Oui, Lola ? Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

- Mme Touna, tu sais… l'infirmière du troisième étage de l'hôpital… Elle m'a demandé si tu étais mariée parce que tu portes une bague. T'es mariée, dis ? »

Je me tournais vers elle, ne prêtant plus attention à la route qui -dans tous les cas- était entièrement vide et non limitée. Je pris une longue seconde avant de savoir quoi dire. Comment pouvais-je expliquer cela à une enfant de cinq ans ?

« Et bien… Non. Je ne suis pas mariée.

- Mme Touna, elle a dit qu'il fallait être mariée pour avoir un enfant. Donc, tu étais mariée avec papa quand je suis née et tu n'as pas enlevé ta bague, c'est ça ? »

Je reportais mon regard sur la route. Joackim avait tout compris ou presque de la relation que j'avais entretenue avec Harry ou encore avec Roman. Mais pour Lola, la situation était bien plus complexe. Pour elle, Roman et moi étions forcément en couple puisque nous étions ses parents, même si nous ne lui avions jamais donné une image de parfaits mari et femme. Tant qu'à Harry, il restait pour elle une figure fantasmagorique du super héro qu'elle voyait interviewer dans les journaux télé tous les ans. J'inspirai profondément avant d'expliquer.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai eu un amoureux et on était fiancés lui et moi. Finalement, on ne s'est pas mariés mais je n'ai jamais enlevé cette bague.

- Ton amoureux, c'était papa ?!

- Non, c'était… quelqu'un d'autre, ma puce. Bafouillai-je.

- Et c'est le papa à Joackim ?

- Non, le papa et la maman de Joackim sont d'autres personnes, Lola, je te l'ai déjà dit. M'agaçai-je, ressentant pour la première fois cette inquiétude face aux questions de ma fille, questions qui conduiraient forcément à ce qu'un jour, je lui avoue ce que j'avais fait des années plus tôt à un autre bébé qu'elle.

- Mais, ils sont où, eux ?

- Sa maman est au ciel. Et son papa est… dans un endroit pour qu'on le soigne.

- Il est malade ? S'enquit elle avec sollicitude.

- Non, il est… fou. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, avalant apparemment avec difficulté cette information. Puis les questions reprirent.

« Donc, Joackim, il a deux mamans. Toi et son autre maman qui est au ciel. Il a deux papas aussi ? Ou il en a un seul ?

- Un seul. Acquiesçai-je après une vague hésitation.

- Et moi ? »

Je me figeais et avec un froncement de sourcils, marmonnai :

« Et bien toi… tu m'as moi comme maman. Et tu as ton papa.

- Mais le monsieur qui t'a donné la bague… c'est le papa à qui ?

- À aucun de vous deux, ma puce.

- Et t'as pas eu des enfants avec lui ?

- Non. »

Je ravalais les larmes qui menaçaient d'obstruer ma gorge avant d'inspirer pour les chasser définitivement. Lola recommença à chantonner son alphabet et je me sentis plus à l'aise. Je n'avais pas eut à lui dire qui était le fiancé auquel j'avais dut faire face quelques années plus tôt.

L'hôpital fut visible environ une heure plus tard et je me garais devant en remarquant une camionnette blanche et bleu assez vieille. Lola et moi sortîmes de voiture et j'avançais dans le hall de la clinique quand ma fille se mit à sautiller sur place. Je me retournais pour voir ce qu'elle avait remarqué. Roman était tranquillement adossé au bureau d'accueil, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Lola courut vers lui en hurlant un « Papa » assez significatif et il la rattrapa dans ses bras quand elle lui sauta littéralement dessus. Il la fit tourner quelques instants dans les airs avant que je ne m'approche. Il embrassa doucement mon front et m'adressa un sourire assez prometteur. Notre fille était trop jeune pour comprendre les subtilités de notre relation et je m'empêchais de l'y soumettre. Ainsi, nous ne nous embrassions jamais devant elle afin de ne pas l'embrouiller ou lui donner de faux espoirs.

« Je vous offre un café, miss Weasley ? »

J'acquiesçais alors qu'il enlaçait sa fille à l'en étouffer. Il ne la voyais que quelques jours par mois, à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, et je savais que ça lui manquait. Toutefois, il était simplement incapable de se poser dans une maison avec un vrai lit et de vrais draps.

Nous nous installâmes au réfectoire de l'hôpital où il nous raconta -avec quelques aventures trop épiques pour être vraies- ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières semaines, Lola pendue à ses lèvres et accrochée à son cou. Malgré les complications familiales -et difficultés de notre arbre généalogique- elle semblait heureuse. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

_***¤**__*****__**¤*¤***_

_**2012. **__**Portsmouth**__**, **__**Grande-Bretagne.**_

_**POV Harry James Potter.**_

Allongé sur le sable avec les enfants, j'observais chaque coquillage que les deux plus jeunes avaient rapportés avec un intérêt feint. Hermione et Drago nageaient tranquillement, en profitant pour s'embrasser comme deux adolescents qu'ils n'étaient plus. Teddy, Lysandre et Dalilah s'étaient éclipsés pour faire dieu sait quoi -et je ne voulais savoir quoi- depuis une bonne heure. Astrea était assise à quelques mètres de moi, un livre de magie dans les mains. Elle n'avait pourtant même pas encore commencé l'école mais dévorait déjà soigneusement chaque livre qu'elle entr'apercevait.

« Tonton ! »

Tobias me rappela à l'ordre en voyant que je ne l'écoutais plus et je fis à nouveau mine de m'intéresser aux coquillages et cailloux qu'ils avaient ramenés avec Elene. Leurs trésors, comme ils disaient. La fillette s'installa entre mes genoux -me prenant pour fauteuil- en expliquant qu'elle allait les mettre dans sa boite secrète. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir eut ce genre de délires dans mon enfance, mais je n'avais jamais eut une grande imagination.

Mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon jean qui était plié à coté de moi et je le cherchais quelques secondes avant de m'en saisir en faisant signe aux deux garnements de ne plus faire de bruit.

« Allo !? Dis je simplement en décrochant.

- Harry, c'est Bill. J'ai… j'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois et… tu ne répondais pas sur ton fixe. Je n'ai pas… réussit à joindre Hermione et Drago non plus, je…

- On est à la plage. Expliquai-je alors qu'Elene sautillais autour de moi en m'envoyant du sable.

- Je… »

J'entendis un drôle de hoquet à l'autre bout de la ligne. Un hoquet… ou un sanglot. Je réalisais que la voix de Bill n'avait rien de celle enjoué qu'il détenait d'ordinaire et mes muscles se crispèrent un à un.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? Articulai-je finalement, en ayant tout sauf envie d'entendre la réponse.

- C'est maman… enfin… Molly… elle… a eu un infarctus… Elle est... »

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase -il en était incapable. J'avais déjà compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je ne songeais même pas à me retenir de pleurer pour une fois et les larmes dégringolèrent sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus dire un seul mot alors que les trois enfants autour de moi s'étaient figés pour me regarder. Astrea fit un rapide signe à ses parents et ils se retrouvèrent auprès de moi en quelques secondes.

« Harry. Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? » bredouilla Hermione en s'installant face à moi.

Je lui tendis le téléphone pour qu'elle finisse la conversation à ma place. Elle se mit elle aussi à pleurer après quelques secondes, sous les regards médusés de ses enfants. Drago la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle raccrochait.

Les enfants nous regardèrent sans dire un seul mot et je me laissais aller aux larmes, ne retenant pas mes sanglots, ne voulant même plus faire bonne figure… À quoi bon, après tout ? Je venais de perdre ma seconde mère…

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Tamdam... pfff... j'me suis mise à pleurer comme une madeleine... tout ça pour quoi, me direz vous ? Parce que c'est la première fois -si mes souvenirs sont exactes lOl- que je tue Molly Weasley ! Sérieusement ! ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé... Et du coup, en réalisant ça... J'sais pas... J'me suis mise à pleurer comme une madeleine xD J'suis vraiment trOp sensible xD Mais bon, fallait que j'trouve un moyen de faire avancer la suite ^^ Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand meme xD Vous aurez droit à un peu plus de Joackim dans les prochains chapitres ! =D_**

**_Lâchez vOs reviews ! [d'ailleurs un grand merci pour ceux de l'épilogue =D] pleaseuuh ^^_**

_Aussi, c'était juste pour vous conseillez une ptite fic que j'adOre mais qui manque cruellement de reviews ! C'est la nouvelle de ma zOyé -alias Pomme-Verte- : Les Merveilles. Voilà...Et puis j'lisais ses fics avant de la connaitre hein ! xD donc, j'fais pas de la pub à mes amies seulement =p Mais j'adOre son histoire -que j'ai la chance de lire en avant-prem's de tout le monde. Et puis, j'pense que si vous aimez mes fics, y'a aucune raison que vous n'aimiez pas les siennes ! ^^ Donc **Les Merveilles de Pomme-Verte** ! =D allez, gO !_

_Aussi, petite note à **Prisciji** qui ne sait pas comment créer un compte. Tu m'demandes de l'aide et tu m'laisse même pas ton adresse ou quoi que ce soit pour que je te contacte ?! xD Bref, mon adresse mail et msn est sur mon profil si t'as toujours besoin de moi, donc ce serait un plaisir de t'aider ! ^^ Viens m'voir ou envoie moi un mail et je t'explique tout ce qu'il faut savoir... lOl_

**_BisOus bisOus !_**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


	10. Refrains Métalliques Chapitre 2

_**¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤**_

**Tamdam, désolée pour le retard (surtout que j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapt depuis hier mais que j'étais prise dans mon nouveau chapt d'inexistence, qui pour une fois risque d'être posté à l'heure xD enfin, ça dépend de ma zOyé ^^ mais j'l'aurai écrit en tout cas =D) ! Bref', une fois que j'aurai fini d'écrire mon chapt d'inexistence, je vais devoir bosser, bosser et euh... bosser ! donc, pour le prochain chapt de Refrains Métalliques, il va falloir attendre un petit peu. Mais j'vais faire le plus vite possible, vous inquiètez pas =D en espèrant que ce chapitre vous plaise... Même si j'ai coupé pile au moment où ça allait devenir intéressant xD**

**Merci également pour tous vos reviews ! J'vous ai déjà dit que j'vous adore ?? :/ nan ? Bah j'vous le dis maintenant =p Et désolée pour le bug des dates au dernier chapt ! tout se passe bien en 2012 ! =D**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**_¤°_°¤_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_2012. Kagumo, Kenya, Afrique. _**

**_POV Ginerva Molly Weasley._**

Allongée sur mon lit, les jambes entremêlées à celle de Roman, je plongeais toute entière dans un sommeil comateux, épuisée par nos longues heures de luxure. Je sentais ses doigts papillonnaient contre ma colonne vertébrale, et je me laissais aller à cette caresse, profitant de ne pas dormir seule pour une fois. Excepté le lien qu'était Lola entre nous, on ne pouvait remarquer de réelle différence dans notre relation, malgré le fait que j'ai longtemps crut que ça la compliquerait. Heureusement pour moi, il ne tenait pas vraiment à jouer le papa à temps complet… Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il poussa un léger soupir de bien être en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le matelas.

« Lola vient toujours te voir en se réveillant ?

- Hum… acquiesçai-je sans ouvrir la bouche.

- Donc, il faudrait que je m'en aille… ? »

J'haussais simplement les épaules. J'étais appuyée contre sa poitrine et n'avais aucune envie de quitter son torse bouillant. La chaleur qu'il propageait me soulageait miraculeusement. Je posais mes lèvres contre son torse et je l'entendis soupirer :

« Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose…

- Qu'Est-ce qui est une bonne chose ? Lui demandai-je en me relevant pour le regarder.

- De faire ça, à chaque fois… Toi et moi… Tout le temps… »

Il semblait sérieux et je grimaçai. Puis, me mis en tête de le faire changer d'avis. Après tout, quel homme saint d'esprit pouvait se refuser à moi ? Je n'en connaissais qu'un seul… Harry. Et Roman n'était pas Harry ! Son opposé même. Avec sensualité, je m'installais au dessus de lui et glissais mes ongles sur son torse. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, ne souhaitant apparemment pas apprécier la vue que je lui offrais. Moi, nue, à califourchon sur lui.

« Gin… Arrête. Tu sais très bien que je ne te résisterais pas. »

Il m'adressa un vague sourire en rouvrant les yeux et je lui lançais une moue à faire fondre l'âme.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, moi… Minaudai-je.

- Qu'Est-ce que ça nous apporte ? Riposta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Nous sommes peut être trop proches pour nous amuser à ça tous les deux…

- Tant qu'on ne s'implique pas, tout va bien. Nous l'avons toujours dit !

- Mais… Et Lola ? Elle n'est pas stupide, elle grandit… je ne suis pas certain que c'est l'image que nous souhaitions lui donner du couple… et du sexe. »

Je me laissais tomber aux cotés de Roman, mon sourire coquin et l'excitation de d'habitude ayant disparut. Je me sentais mal à l'aise… Une boule de nerf avait obstruée ma gorge toute la journée sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. J'avais autrefois la même impression pendant les batailles, comme si je savais que quelque chose se déroulerait mal… Mon mauvais pressentiment m'avait suivis durant mes visites aux patients, lors d'une opération, puis pendant le repas et chaque instant que j'avais passé avec ma fille et son père. Je songeais que c'était peut être cette discussion que j'avais pressentit…

Mais alors que Roman se levait, je réalisais que j'étais toujours angoissée, troublée par dieu sait quoi. Il se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils :

« Tu n'es pas vexée, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Non, Roman… Je comprends. J'ai juste… Mal au cœur. »

Il grimaça et se pencha pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, cette habitude dont il aurait du mal à se débarrasser.

« Je vais te chercher une potion pour que ça passe… »

Je m'endormis sans l'attendre, tombant d'épuisement dans les bras de Morphée. Lorsque je me réveillais, le soleil se levait déjà, bouillant, frissonnant dans l'air Kenyan. Je m'étirais, faisant craquer chacun de mes muscles douloureux. Lola était allongée au pied du lit en boule, sa peluche en forme de lapin dans les bras, son pouce enfoncé dans la bouche. Je la soulevais afin de la relever un peu vers le haut du lit et la prenais dans mes bras, la berçant délicatement. Roman entra dans la chambre, la tête basse. Il se racla la gorge avec une certaine gêne. Le nœud de ma gorge se renforça et je l'interrogeais du regard, voulant comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu as reçu des tas de lettres ce matin… Des dizaines de hiboux sont passés. Ils venaient tous l'Angleterre. »

Je me mis debout, sourcils froncés, après avoir positionner Lola afin qu'elle soit confortablement installée et suivis Roman à la cuisine où en effet, des lettres m'attendaient. La plupart étaient bordés de fils noirs, d'autres étaient tachés d'eau où l'encre bavait. D'eau ou de larmes ? Je me saisis de la première lettre et la dépliais, mes doigts tremblants tellement que je mis du temps à y arriver.

_« Sincère condoléances, _

_Nous aimions profondément votre mère qui était une femme d'exception._

_Amélia Bones. »_

Je sentis mes genoux flageoler et du m'asseoir afin de pas m'écrouler. Les larmes vrillèrent mes joues sans que je n'y fasse réellement attention, m'emparant d'une autre lettre afin de vérifier l'exactitude des propos de Madame Bones, pensant qu'il s'agissait peut être d'une erreur. Mais toutes identiques ou presque, des dizaines de lettres provenaient de dizaines de famille qui m'adressaient leur « sincères condoléances ». Je ne retenais plus les larmes alors que toutes les lettres s'accumulaient sur le sol à mes pieds.

Un hiboux pénétra par la fenêtre grande ouverte et Roman me l'apporta en embrassant mon front pour la énième fois au moins, ayant sans doute comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Je dépliais la dernière lettre en tremblotant et l'écriture d'Harry me sauta aux yeux, embuant mon regard de larmes mais ayant cependant un étrange effet apaisant sur moi.

_« Ginny, _

_Je suppose que tu as apprit le décès de ta mère et je suis désolé que tu l'ais apprit de cette manière si brutale. Nous l'enterrerons samedi près de ton père. Nous espérons tous que tu pourras être présente malgré ton absence des dernières années et que tu accepteras de lui faire tes adieux avec nous. _

_Harry. »_

La lettre était froide, impersonnelle et mon souffle se brisa dans ma gorge alors que mes sanglots se renforçaient.

Lola entra dans la cuisine et s'enquit d'une petite voix :

« Pourquoi elle pleure, maman ? »

Roman s'approcha d'elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrassant doucement.

« Sa maman est partie au ciel, mon ange… C'est pour ça. »

Elle tendit les bras vers moi et je n'eux pas le cran de la repousser, même si j'avais avant tout besoin d'être seule. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle passa ses petites mains autour de moi, se serrant contre ma poitrine, je me sentis tranquillisée, continuant néanmoins à pleurer.

« C'est pas grave, maman… Elle est avec ton papa, maintenant… Non ? »

Je la serrais davantage en reniflant avant d'acquiescer sans bruit. Roman resta silencieux, réfléchissant apparemment.

« On peut être en Angleterre ce soir, Ginny. Je vais récupérer Joackim à l'école et on part tous ensemble.

- Tu viendrais ? Demandai-je avec espoir, me sentant incapable d'affronter ça seule.

- Oui, bien sur. Si tu le souhaites, je viendrais. »

J'inspirai profondément, Lola contre moi tentant de me réconforter. J'évaluais rapidement le pour et le contre avant de me dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance que je veuille ou non revoir les autres membres de ma famille. J'irai en Angleterre, pour ma mère. Au moins pour elle.

« Tu peux aller chercher Joackim. »

**_*¤*¤*¤*_**

**_2012. Centrafrique. _**

**_POV Joackim Weasley_**

Je quittais précipitamment ma salle de cours de Potion, angoissé par les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Roman à venir me chercher après seulement quelques heures de cours. Je me faufilais rapidement jusqu'au bureau de mon professeur principal -enseignant d'histoire de la magie. Je frappais avec un peu trop de force, essoufflé par ma course dans les couloirs. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Roman m'adressa un vague sourire.

« Désolé d'avoir interrompu tes cours, Joackim. »

J'haussais les épaules avant de m'approcher de lui. Il m'enlaça distraitement avant de se tourner vers mon professeur qui acquiesça.

« Je m'arrangerais pour qu'il arrive à rattraper les cours qu'il aura manqué dès son retour. Dit elle simplement. Je suis encore sincèrement désolée pour votre famille. Remettez mes sentiments à Miss Weasley. »

Roman la remercia rapidement et nous quittâmes la salle à vive allure. Je l'arrêtais au bout d'un moment et lui demandais vivement par signes ce qu'il se passait.

« J'ai récupéré toutes tes affaires dans ta chambre. La mère de Ginny est morte hier. »

Je me figeais au beau milieu de ce couloir vide et un frisson parcourut mon échine. Je n'avais guère eut le temps de la connaître, l'ayant rencontré pour la première fois lors de mon unique voyage en Angleterre. J'avais passé plus de temps avec elle à la naissance de Lola, lorsqu'elle était venue en Afrique pour voir maman et rencontrer sa petite fille. Elle avait alors passé quelques semaines avec nous jusqu'au mariage de Drago et d'Hermione désormais Malefoy. Après ça, nous ne l'avions plus réellement revu. Mais malgré tout, il semblait extrêmement choquant qu'elle soit morte… J'avais toujours eu le sentiment que Molly Weasley était une sorte de pilier, le genre de personne qui est là pour lier tout le monde, pour régler tous les problèmes, pour aimer tous ses enfants, petits-enfants et autres avec assez d'amour… Le genre de personne donc, qui ne pouvait disparaître.

Je demandais dans le langage des signes ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Nous rentrons en Angleterre, juste le temps de l'enterrement. Mais, ta mère voudrait que tu sois là. Même si tu connaissais pas beaucoup ta grand-mère… »

J'acquiesçai. Ce n'était pas un problème pour moi de manquer quelques jours d'école. J'avais un assez bon niveau pour me le permettre. Mais je sentais que ce séjour serait un peu plus long que les « quelques jours » dont parlait Roman. Il ne connaissait apparemment pas les Weasley. Et Harry… Je me demandais bizarrement ce qu'il était devenu. On ne nous donnait jamais de nouvelles de lui… Ou peut être que maman en recevait dans les courriers d'Hermione mais ne prenait pas la peine de m'en parler parce que ça la dérangeait.

Dans tout les cas, je reverrai Harry et tous les Weasley très bientôt et pourrait alors me rendre compte par moi-même des changements. Et puis Teddy bien sûr ! Je n'avais cessé de lui écrire en revenant en Afrique et il avait toujours répondu. Malgré le fait qu'il soit très éloigné de moi physiquement, il pouvait sans doute être considéré comme mon meilleur ami, comme la personne qui savait le plus de choses sur moi. Et bien évidemment, je mourrai d'envie de le revoir.

**_*¤*¤*¤*_**

Dans l'avion, maman s'était endormie depuis longtemps. Sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Roman, elle pleurait même dans son sommeil. Lola jouait avec des petites figures magiques -que nous avions bien évidemment désensorceler afin ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus. Je n'avais jamais comprit pourquoi nous prenions toujours l'avion, alors que nous -sorciers- aurions pu nous déplacer avec plus de facilité en moins de temps. Je songeais que le temps ne nous manquait pas et que ma mère voulait peut être justement en avoir ! Le temps de se calmer, de sécher ses larmes et d'être présentable à son arrivée là-bas. Je me demandais si elle pensait à Harry, si dans cette situation si pesante, elle arrivait tout de même à s'inquiéter de le revoir.

Je me tournais vers elle et comprit que oui dès l'instant où -dans son sommeil- elle tripota nerveusement sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retiré. Oui, oui elle y pensait…

**_*¤*¤*¤*_**

Nous arrivâmes à Londres assez tardivement. Le soleil s'était déjà effacée pour faire place à la lune et l'orage -habituel compagnon des anglais- éclatait. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la ville et dans l'aéroport, tous étaient vêtues de noir. À croire qu'une fois que le ciel était sombre, il fallait l'être également. Avec mon pull col roulé bleu turquoise, je détonnais… Peut être pas autant que Lola qui était habillé d'un jean -comme beaucoup- associé à une espèce de robe africaine que lui avait un jour offert une infirmière. Rose et orange très vifs !

Roman poussa un profond soupir en scrutant la foule. Il ne savait pas quelle tête aurait ceux qui viendrait nous chercher, mais ne pu s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, avec un vain espoir de les reconnaître. Lola saisit ma main en m'attirant vers un magasin de bonbons. Comme toujours, je craquais et lui en offrit un sachet -aussi multicolore qu'elle- avec les quelques pièces de monnaie moldue que j'avais gagné grâce à quelques petits jobs d'été.

Nous nous installâmes finalement dans la salle d'attente. Mais ma mère ne voulait plus rester assise et conduisit Lola à travers l'aéroport, lui montrant des boutiques qui n'existaient pas en Afrique. Lola semblait impressionnée par le tout !

Une petite demi heure plus tard, Hermione, Drago, et cinq enfants -dont deux d'à peu près mon âge- apparurent. Hermione se rua sur Ginny pour l'enlacer et la serra contre elle à l'en étouffer. Drago eut un petit rire avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Tu as drôlement grandi dit donc ! »

J'esquissais simplement un sourire avant d'embrasser Lysandre et Astrea que j'aimais beaucoup quelques années plus tôt. Tant qu'à Dalilah… Je ne m'étais pas rappelé qu'elle était si belle. Le genre vraiment belle ! De ce style de fille qui vous donne des crampes au ventre et des rougeurs aux joues. De ce style de fille qui vous file des frissons et vous coupe littéralement le souffle. De ce genre de fille qu'on ne peut espérer croiser qu'une seule fois dans toute une vie ! Oui, Dalilah était de ce genre de fille. Car j'eus des crampes au ventre, des rougeurs aux joues, des frissons et mon souffle se heurta dans mon thorax. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi stupide de ma vie mais elle ne parut rien remarqué et embrassa doucement mes joues -rouges avant de me bredouiller un vague « bonjour ».

Drago présenta rapidement les deux petites fripouilles qui -cachés derrières leur mère- n'osait nous affronter, de grands sourires aux lèvres pourtant. Un peu canaille. Ils se laissèrent difficilement embrasser par maman et par Lola -qui n'avait cependant qu'un an de plus qu'eux. Puis ma mère présenta Roman, « le père de sa fille », formule étrange et Lola. Hermione et Drago furent chaleureux avec eux, plus que ce que je pensais.

« L'enterrement a lieu quand ? S'enquit ma mère avec un soupir, comme si elle allait se remettre à pleurer dans les prochaines secondes.

- Après demain. Comme prévu. Marmonna Drago.

- D'accord. Et… Le Terrier ? Ça va devenir quoi ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils, n'ayant jamais songé que cette maison eut une réelle importance. Roman répéta -ne sachant ce que c'était :

« Le Terrier ?

- C'est notre maison… On ne va pas la vendre, n'Est-ce pas ? Murmura Ginny. Je veux dire… si il faut… je peux…

- C'est le Terrier, Gin ! Répliqua Hermione. Aucun de nous ne laissera cette maison à l'abandon et tu le sais. Ça a longtemps été mon chez-moi. J'ai eut Lysandre dans le salon du Terrier en pleine guerre ! On y a tous trop de souvenirs pour la perdre. Et Arthur y est enterré…Comme Molly le sera… »

Ma mère parut rassurée et elle se détendit ostensiblement. Drago prit son sac par la hanse puis celui de Lola -jusqu'à ce que Roman le récupère et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la sortie où un monospace nous attendait.

« Grandi par magie ! Ajouta Hermione avec un rire alors que Drago mettait tous les sacs dans le coffre sans difficulté apparente. On rentrera tous dedans en se serrant un peu. On aurait pu transplaner mais avec les enfants, ça aurait été dur. Et puis comme ça, on aura tout le temps de parler ! »

**_*¤*¤*¤*_**

**_POV Ginerva Molly Weasley._**

Installés dans la voiture, je songeais qu'à l'extérieur, les gens devaient se poser des questions sur la taille de la voiture. Drago et Hermione étaient assis à l'avant, mon amie au volant. Roman, Joackim, Lysandre et moi étions installés à la deuxième rangée et Lola, Astrea, Dalilah, Elene et Tobias au fond. Nous étions onze dans une voiture qui ne pouvait normalement contenir que six personnes. À l'arrière, Lola sympathisait avec les deux petits derniers qui se laissaient apprivoiser.

Étrangement, je remarquais pour la première fois que ma fille était plus mature que les enfants de son âge qu'elle ne côtoyait -pour ainsi dire- jamais ! Elle passait tant de temps avec nous -adultes et adolescents- qu'elle avait l'âge mentale d'une enfant plus âgée. Hermione discutait avec nous depuis l'avant.

« En fait… tu es sure que ça ne vous dérange pas de nous héberger ? Lui demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

- Euh… Bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je… J'ai dit que tu pourrais dormir chez nous mais en vérité… nous n'avons que six chambres. Juste assez pour nous… J'ai juste… En fait, vous allez passer la nuit chez Harry. »

Je me figeais et avalais difficilement ma salive. Chez Harry ? Chez Harry avec Roman ? Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. Puis il s'affola… comme moi. Roman me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet et Lola s'écria depuis le fond :

« Harry Potter, maman ?

- Ouais. C'est notre parrain. Annonça fièrement Elene.

- Et c'était l'amoureux à ta maman ! » Ajouta Astrea avec un immense sourire.

J'avais définitivement du mal à respirer et Drago me lança une œillade dans le rétroviseur.

« T'inquiète, Gin… Il n'est plus… aussi en colère qu'il y a huit ans. Et la mort de Molly l'a assez chamboulé. Il sera poli avec toi. Il voulait que tout le monde soit là et c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour te loger pour le moment. Alors… Rassure toi, tout se passera bien. »

Même lui n'avait pas l'air de croire en ce qu'il disait. L'idée de passer une nuit avec mon ex fiancé -dont je portais toujours la bague et mon meilleur ami qui était aussi le père de ma fille était simplement irréelle ! Ou tout du moins, je n'avais guère envie d'y croire.

« Il ne vit plus dans Londres ? Demandais je en voyant que nous nous éloignons de plus en plus, quittant même les autoroutes afin de rejoindre des nationales.

- Oui. Il a rendu la maison au ministère. Maintenant, il vit à Portsmouth, près de la mer… une baraque de rêve. Mais tu le connais, il est si économe que quand il se décide à faire des folies… il s'offre une maison… ou un bateau !

- Il a un bateau ? Pouffais je, tentant d'imaginer Harry sur l'eau, moi qui ne le voyais que dans les airs.

- Un voilier. Précisa Drago.

- Et… vous savez ce qu'il a fait de la maison… qu'on s'était acheté, lui et moi ? »

La question avait franchi mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse la retenir et je me sentis rougir, honteuse. J'avais tellement voulu le lui demander des milliers de fois, ou en parler à ma mère ou à n'importe qui… Mais je n'avais jamais oser ! Ne voulant pas vraiment de réponse. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard.

« Non, il l'a gardé. Il la loue… juste pour qu'elle reste entretenue. Mais il n'a pas l'intention de la vendre. Pas que je sache en tout cas… »

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

La route fut plus longue que ce que j'imaginais au départ et je finis par m'endormir. Le bruit de la mer me réveilla finalement et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvai face à la plus belle maison que je n'eus jamais vu. Ce genre de grande bâtisse blanche magnifique que je ne croyais visible que dans les films. Les volets étaient verts clairs et quelques arbres l'entouraient. Un petit chemin menait même apparemment à la mer. Je pouvais même apercevoir le port.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit alors qu'Hermione s'exclamait à la volée -nous nous étions presque tous endormis- que nous étions arrivés. Une silhouette se détacha sur le seuil, la lumière l'entourant brièvement. Et même sans avoir besoin de discerner son visage, je sus qui c'était.

**_*¤*¤*¤*_**

**_POV Harry James Potter._**

Le bruit de la voiture m'arracha un frisson d'horreur et je m'insultais mentalement. Je pourrais bien faire un effort !? Ou peut être que non… Peut être qu'en la revoyant face à moi, j'aurai de nouveau envie de l'étrangler -associé à un profond désir de la déshabiller. Et peut-être -je n'avais de réel doute concernant cette hypothèse- que l'homme qui l'accompagnait me rendrait jaloux. Si jaloux que j'envisagerais un crime -passionnel bien évidemment- et que je finirais en prison pour meurtre… J'étais déjà en train d'imaginer des milliers de scénarios lorsque Teddy apparut en bas de l'escalier.

« C'est eux ? » s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire, pressé de revoir Joackim.

J'acquiesçais avant de me forcer à me lever, sentant l'étrange lassitude qui précédait mes moments de soit disant bonté d'âme qui faisaient de moi un crétin plus qu'un héro. J'ouvris la porte et observais tout le monde en sortir. Hermione, Drago, leurs enfants… Puis un homme, assez grand et mince, blond. Blond ? Depuis quand sortait elle avec des blonds ? Sans que je ne comprenne exactement pourquoi, des tas de blagues sur les blonds que j'avais entendu dans des bars le revinrent en mémoire et je ressentis immédiatement une profond désir de lui refaire le portrait. Puis Joackim quitta à son tour l'habitacle, suivis d'une petite fille de cinq ans environ -en vu de sa taille. Lola. J'avais entendu parler d'elle… Que Ginny ait osé lui donner le prénom que nous avions envisagé pour nos propres enfants m'avait à la naissance de l'innocente fillette provoquer de nombreuses crises de colère. Puis Ginny sortit à son tour du véhicule et se tourna vers moi. Bien que je n'aperçu qu'à peine son visage dans la pénombre de mon jardin, je parvins à constater qu'elle tremblait. Le vent n'y était sans doute pour rien.

Hermione fut la première à se retrouver devant moi et m'adressa un simple :

« Sois gentille avec Ginny. Elle s'angoisse suffisamment comme ça… et elle a -comme nous- perdu sa… Mère. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et fis rentrer tout ce beau monde. Un silence pesa dès que la porte se retrouva fermée. Teddy se rua alors sur Joackim, brisant de fait la glace. J'esquissais un sourire en les voyant se serrer la main puis finir par s'enlacer. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la petite Lola qui me regardait du coin de l'œil, comme si je l'impressionnais. Sans doute par le fait que je sois Harry Potter. Je finis par lui lancer un bref sourire et elle prit la main de son père -que je n'avais toujours pas vraiment regarder- dans la sienne.

Je sentais que cette soirée serait sans doute l'une des plus longue de ma vie. Ginny avait le regard vrillé sur ses pieds. Le Roman n'osait sans doute pas parler… si il l'avait fait, je l'aurais sans doute ignorer. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au réveil accroché au mur. 20h37. Combien de temps durerait cette soirée ? Un idée stupide me vint à l'esprit. J'avais envie de faire semblant d'être fatigué afin d'aller me coucher immédiatement. Mais aucun d'eux ne se serait laissé prendre et j'aurais eut l'impression de fuir ce Roman qui aurait gagné… Gagné quoi au juste ? Ginny peut être…

Mon regard remonta justement sur cette dernière et se posa sur sa main gauche. Elle portait toujours sa bague. Comme moi. À croire que nous n'arriverions jamais à nous en débarrasser. Ce fardeau pesait pourtant bien lourd…

Et cette soirée serait bien longue. Il n'était que 20h38 quand je levais les yeux une seconde fois sur le réveil. Je me raclais la gorge.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Alcool de préférence. » baragouina Ginny sans lever les yeux.

Je souris avec une discrétion à toute épreuve avant d'acquiescer. Cette soirée paraissait peut être déjà longue pour nous deux !

Quoi de mieux que des boissons alcoolisées pour la faire passer plus vite ?

Je me dirigeais donc à grands pas vers la cuisine, souhaitant déjà que cette semaine se termine. Pourtant, elle ne faisait que commencer.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voili voilOu ! =D J'espère que ça vous aura plu... Même si il ne s'y passe pas grand chose xD Par contre... j'peux vous dire que le triO Harry-Ginny-Roman (qui n'en est pas vraiment un mais Harry adore se faire des films xD) va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et puis, j'espère vous faire pleurer à nouveau xD -j'aime trop parce que vous voulez tous un gros happy end et que j'sais toujours pas ce qu'il va se passer dans cette partie de fic xD donc, j'peux même pas vous dire si oui ou non, c'est la peine d'espèrer... xD Et puis aussi, j'pense que le Duo Teddy/Joackim risque d'être assez présent =D et quelques situations comiques seront de la partie... comme d'autres beaucoup moins marrantes ! Et j'pense également que le rating M risque d'être enfin apprécié dans cette seconde partie =p _**

**_Lâchez vOs reviews ! pleaseuuh ^^_**

**_BisOus bisOus !_**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


	11. Refrains Métalliques Chapitre 3

_****_

_**¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤**_

_**Désolée pour ce très long retard ! Je suis impardonnable ... mais très occupée. De plus, je suis plus dans l'écriture de Inexistence... ^^ Et puis des ptites idées qui explosent dans mon cerveau mdr (à voir sur mon profil, où comme toujours, j'explique tOut ^^) Bref, je ne trouve pas ce chapitre d'une qualité exemplaire... j'le trOuve même plutot fade. mais c'était ça ou vous faire attendre encOr' plus longtemps ! Par contre, j'avoue que la suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite. PAs envie de gâcher toute cette deuxième partie ! Surtout que ce qui s'y passe au prochain chapt doit être parfait =) Pour inexistence, chapt avec ma zOyé, donc... ce soir... normalement xD**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**_¤°_°¤_**

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**¤ 2012. Portsmouth, Grande-Bretagne**_

_**POV Ginerva Molly Weasley. ¤ **_

Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage avant d'inspirer profondément. Au bout d'une heure de blabla insensé, de discussion sur le tout et particulièrement le rien, j'avais réussit à m'éclipser aux toilettes. Mais j'y étais depuis une vingtaine de minutes… Je savais que me cacher n'était pas forcément la meilleure solution mais je n'avais aucune envie de sortir de cette petite pièce. J'observais les lieux, détaillant chaque objet du regard. Je sentais sans difficulté qu'aucune femme ne venait ici. Seuls des produits, rasoirs d'homme, crème pour la peau, après rasage pour homme… Tout était exclusivement masculin. Je m'emparais du parfum d'Harry et en aspergeait dans l'air. Je lui en avais offert le premier flacon lors de son dix-huitième anniversaire. J'humais à en perdre haleine cette odeur musqué et me laissais emporter.

Je reposais le flacon et me regardais dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient légèrement rouges, injectés de sang à cause de la fatigue et des larmes. J'avais l'air épuisée. Et je m'en préoccupais plus que d'ordinaire. Je m'interrogeais bêtement sur ce qu'avait pensé Harry en me revoyant. Je m'étais arrondi au niveau des hanches -à cause de ma grossesse- et quelques rides s'étaient creusés au fil du temps au niveau de mes yeux. La peau vieillissait plus facilement au soleil.

Puis mon esprit vagabonda vers Roman, qui se faisait soigneusement fusiller du regard par notre hôte depuis que nous étions arrivés. Je devinais qu'Harry était jaloux. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais je devais rejoindre Roman avant tout pour ne pas qu'il soit trop pesé par les coups d'œil furibonds de mon ex.

Je sortais donc, après avoir inhaler plusieurs fois. Le parfum d'Harry m'enivra à nouveau, me rappelant milles souvenirs plus exaltants les uns que les autres. Je parcourais les quelques couloirs blancs et lumineux, observant les cadres photos aux murs : Teddy y souriait toujours, accompagné de mes frères, de leurs enfants, de toute ma famille. Quelques photographies des Membres de l'Ordre étaient éparpillées, une plus grande des parents d'Harry. James et Lily Potter. Nous avions exactement la même dans « notre » maison. Un fou rire nous avait saisit lorsque nous nous étions rendu compte qu'Harry était le sosie de James et que je ressemblais étrangement à Lily. De plus, nous avions à l'époque le même âge qu'eux à leur décès.

Je rejoignis le salon et remarquais que les enfants avaient disparut. Seuls Drago, Harry, Roman, Hermione et moi restions dans cette pièce où l'atmosphère semblait aussi venimeuse qu'un poison. Ma meilleure amie me lança un demi sourire.

« Ils sont montés. Teddy va leur montrer des jeux ou je ne sais quoi…

- Tu en as mis du temps. Marmonna Roman en me jetant un regard à faire peur. On a cru que tu t'étais noyée… »

J'eu brusquement envie de répondre que j'aurais préféré. Je me réinstallais et relevais les yeux vers Harry qui -face à moi- semblait lui-même s'être plongé dans son verre de vodka -alcool moldu. Il me dévorais soigneusement du regard sans réellement prêté attention aux autres autour. Il était simplement saoul, plus que jamais.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Hermione parut gênée. Drago se racla la gorge et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère. Et -comme la plupart des personnes le côtoyant le savaient- Drago Malefoy n'était pas la personne la plus apte à détendre quoi que ce soit ! Il s'exclama :

« Alors… votre fille… Elle a l'air… euh… gentille ! Et intelligente !

- Merci, Drago. Soufflai-je en rougissant.

- Et puis, Lola… c'est un très joli prénom ! » Ajouta Harry avec une moue railleuse.

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien et y lut plus que ce que je le voulais. Il semblait peiné, comme si en utilisant ce prénom, j'avais réellement tué l'enfant que je portais… son enfant plus que le mien apparemment. J'avais effacé tout trace de cet enfant en appelant ma fille de son prénom. Et Harry me haïssait profondément pour ça.

Je baissais les yeux, ne voulant absolument pas croiser à nouveau ce regard. Roman posa sa main sur la mienne pour me consoler. Harry jaugea cette main qui recouvrait la mienne, nos doigts s'entremêlant. Il faisait une drôle de tête et but le reste de son verre d'une traite avant de se lever.

« Besoin d'air… » Grogna-t-il avant de quitter les lieux.

Je le suivis du regard et détachais mes doigts de ceux de Roman. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je les ravalais, serrant les dents. Hermione se redressa sur son fauteuil et tendit la main vers moi, consolante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… il…

- Vous aviez dit qu'il était moins en colère !

- Si tu veux mon avis, Ginny, ça tient plus de la jalousie que de la colère. Commenta Drago. Et ça… je doute que ça passe. »

Je me levais finalement et fis quelques pas dans la pièce, tournant en rond avant de la quitter à mon tour. Je furetais un peu dans chaque salle -toutes si blanches que la lumière en était éclatante. J'étais pressée de l'observer une fois le soleil levé. Je m'approchais des portes fenêtre menant à un balcon et y retrouvais Harry. Il était adossé aux balustrades et sirotais un autre verre, le regard dans le vague. Je m'appuyais à mon tour contre les barreaux de bois peint en blanc -comme tout ici- et inspirais profondément m'enivrant de l'air salé provenant de l'océan.

« Comment vas-tu ? Bredouillai-je finalement.

- À ton avis, comment je vais ? Riposta-t-il, se moquant toujours de moi, l'ironie perçant dans sa voix.

- Mal… Mais… je n'y peux rien.

- Non, tu n'y peux plus rien. Tu aurais pu dans le temps. »

Je me tournais vivement vers lui et le fusillait du regard, franchement en colère cette fois. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il puisse toujours m'en vouloir pour ce que j'avais fait. Arriverait il un jour à passer outre ce sentiment de déception qu'il avait ressenti ? Ou me haïrait il à tout jamais juste pour ça ? Je savais bien que ce que j'avais fait était le comble de l'horreur pour lui, que je l'avait volontairement trahit, que j'avais fait perdre à notre couple tout ce qui le faisait autrefois vivre. Je savais qu'il aurait été un père parfait, que la guerre n'aurait fait qu'accentué son envie de protéger notre fils ou notre fille. Mais malgré ma certitude sur la perfection dont il aurait fait preuve et mes doutes me concernant, j'espérais bêtement qu'il finirait par exactement comprendre ce que j'avais fait. Mais non… cet espoir resterait à tout jamais vain en toute vraisemblance.

« On pourrait parler d'autre chose ?

- Parler d'autre chose… répéta-t-il avec un rire jaune. De quoi ? Du fait que tu ais appelé la fille que t'as eut avec ce mec là -cet aventurier à la noix avec sa perruque blonde !- Lola ! Alors que nous avions dit que notre fille s'appellerait Lola !

- Le problème c'est quoi exactement ? Hurlai-je, agacée. Roman ? Tu es… jaloux !? C'est ça le problème ? Ou le fait que j'ai eu un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre peut être ? Sauf que ça reviendrait au même… Tu es jaloux !

- Tu as eut un enfant avec un homme qui… c'est un simple ami avec lequel tu baises !

- Surveille ce que tu dis ! Répliquai-je, furibonde qu'il puisse dire de telles choses, l'alcool y étant sans doute pour beaucoup.

- Tu n'as pas voulu de notre enfant alors que nous étions fiancés !

- Et nous étions en guerre ! Ajoutai-je. Cesse un peu de faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance ! La situation changeait tout, d'accord !? Si la guerre avait été finie à l'époque, nous serions sans doute mariés avec trois enfants… ça te va ? Mais la guerre n'était pas finie !

- Tu trouveras toujours une bonne raison. Ça ne pardonne pas ce que tu as fait au contraire. Tu as tué une personne de plus alors que des membres de ta famille mourraient déjà. »

La colère me porta aux larmes et je serrais les poings avant de lui cracher à la figure :

« J'ai tué un fœtus, Harry ! Un fœtus ! Ce n'était même pas encore un bébé ! Il n'avait même pas de doigt ou quoi que ce soit ! Il n'avait pas d'identité ! Je préfère qu'il n'ait pas existé ! Imagine un instant qu'il soit mort à un an ou deux ans ! Ça aurait été bien pire !

- Oui, mais il aurait aussi put vivre ! Nous pourrions eut un enfant tout les deux en ce moment même ! Et au lieu de ça, tu as… Mr-le-Super-Médecin-à-la-Perruque-Blonde !

- Roman ne porte pas de perruque ! Sifflai-je avec rage. Essaie de lui trouver un autre défaut au lieu de t'acharner sur ses cheveux ! Et j'aime ma vie. Tente donc de t'y faire. J'aime ma vie. J'adore ma vie _sans_ toi ! »

Sur ces mots, je le laissais, claquant la porte des baies vitrées avant de me ruer dans la salle de bain. J'éclatais en sanglot en me rendant compte de ce que je lui avais dit et ne réussit pas à me calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive, s'asseyant à mes cotés sur le sol de marbre de la salle de bain. Elle passa son bras par-dessus mes épaules et m'enlaça. Je me laissais aller, pleurant autant ma mère que la part de moi-même que j'avais laissé ici en la quittant.

_**¤ POV Joackim Weasley ¤**_

Étalés sur le lit de Teddy, nous avions enfin réussit à faire partir les petits qui jouaient avec des jeux vidéos sur la télévision du deuxième étage. Dalilah était -hélas- partie avec eux. Teddy se leva pour rouler une herbe verdâtre dans une feuille de cigarette et passa sa langue dessus afin de coller les deux extrémités du papier.

« T'en veux ? » s'enquit il poliment.

J'acquiesçais avec joie et il alluma son joint avec un sourire canaille avant de vérifier si la porte de sa chambre était bien close. Il inspira la première bouffée de cigarette avant de me la passer et s'allongea sur le lit à mes cotés. Fixant le plafond où quelques points multicolores commençaient à se dessiner, je me laissais décoller. Je finis par fermer les yeux et durant une bonne demi heure, nous restâmes silencieux, plongeant corps et âme dans un monde tout rose.

Lorsque nous émergeâmes enfin, Teddy me prit une feuille de papier et engagea la conversation. Je n'avais jamais très bien comprit pourquoi, mais Teddy avait l'habitude de se mettre au même niveau que moi. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Il refusait donc de le faire.

_- Une copine ?_

Voilà le principal sujet de conversation de Teddy et cela me fit sourire. Les filles… Je n'avais pas de petite amie, n'en avait jamais réellement eut. Elles me trouvaient toujours attendrissant, amical, mais mon handicap était une barrière infranchissable. Je répondais à la négative d'un signe de la tête et il esquissa un sourire avant de noter une seconde phrase :

_- Et Lilah, elle te plait ? Tu l'as regardé comme si tu allais la bouffer au moment même où elle est apparut._

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, indomptables rougeurs que je ne pouvais cacher. J'haussais les épaules et il plongea son regard -violet en cet instant- dans le mien, me défiant de lui mentir alors que je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Il ne me jugerait pas, ne se moquerait sans doute jamais. Alors après quelques secondes d'une fertile hésitation, j'acquiesçai. Il eut un petit rire. Pas railleur. Juste… un petit rire. Un peu fier d'avoir deviné. Apparemment content de la situation également. Il s'exclama, n'ayant apparemment plus envie de noter quoi que ce soit car il souhaitait aller plus vite.

« Tu l'as trouve belle ? Genre… vraiment ? »

Je fis une nouvelle fois signe que oui et son sourire s'agrandi, comme si il avait gagné au loto moldu.

« Elle est mignonne, c'est vrai… Enfin, je la considère plus comme une cousine que comme une petite amie potentielle. Mais elle est jolie. Et célibataire. Tu as toutes tes chances ! »

Je m'emparais de la feuille de papier où je n'avais pas encore écrit un traître mot et notais rapidement.

_- Je suis muet. Il y a mieux comme situation pour séduire une fille jolie et célibataire !_

Il lu mes mots et une grimace s'inscrit sur ses lèvres. Il me regarda, comme si il désirait jauger, comprendre la situation et trouver une solution… qu'il n'avait pas. Sauf si bien évidemment, il développer un pouvoir me permettant de retrouver un jour l'usage de la parole… _Même pas en rêve !_

« Je crois que… Dalilah est bien au dessus de ça ! Elle est intelligente… et puis, elle adore attirer l'attention. Et s'embêter avec des cas. La preuve en est qu'elle est sortie avec Dimitri Corner ! Un crétin de première ! Une vraie… Enfin, je ne traite bien évidemment _pas _de cas. Mais justement, tu es beaucoup mieux que les mecs avec qui elle sort en général. Donc… tu as toutes tes chances ! »

Je levais finalement les yeux et m'étalais davantage sur le lit lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit. Une petite blondinette au regard clair apparut : Dalilah. Elle me lança un sourire, entra et referma la porte avant de se diriger vers les fenêtres. Elle aéra la pièce après avoir fait un commentaire. Je ne l'entendis même pas, trop obsédé par elle. Son corps absolument parfait… Ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel… Ses boucles d'un blond cendré tombant devant son regard…

Elle s'installa sur le lit, entre Teddy et moi et s'empara d'une des cigarettes posée sur la table de nuit. Elle l'alluma et cala sa tête contre mon épaule. Ma peau devint aussi rouge que le blason des gryffondor et Teddy leva le pouce vers moi en signe d'approbation. Je le fusillais du regard, craignant que la jeune fille assise entre nous capte son geste.

Mais la cigarette dans la bouche, elle inhala et je l'observais. _Elle était si belle. Je n'en revenais pas. _Elle releva son regard vers moi, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Elle sortit sa cigarette de sa bouche et la porta à la mienne. J'eus presque l'impression de l'embrasser lorsque je posais mes lèvres à l'endroit exacte où étaient les siennes quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux et ses doigts étaient à quelques millimètres de ma bouche. _Elle était si belle. Je n'en revenais pas._

Alors je compris qu'elle me draguait. Vraiment. Son regard était vrillé au mien, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres charnues, une lueur argentée dans ses yeux brillants. Teddy se racla bruyamment la gorge, brisant le moment de félicité d'une sensualité telle que je n'en avais jamais connue. Il me lança un sourire et Dalilah récupéra la cigarette avant de chuchoter :

« J'avais oublié ça…

- Oublié quoi ? Marmonna Teddy en lui faisant signe qu'il voulait également fumer.

- Que Joackim était si mignon… »

Sur ces mots, elle me décocha un sourire à faire fondre mon petit cœur qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Je me laissais aller à sourire moi aussi et Teddy leva à nouveau son pouce en signe de victoire.

_**¤ Loustry Sainte Chaspoule, Grande Bretagne.**_

_**POV Harry Potter ¤**_

Le soleil se couchait derrière le terrier, plongeant le jardin en une ambiance feutré, assez étrange pour un enterrement, mais pourtant appropriée. Ginny servait quelques petits fours et des boissons aux « invités ». Elle n'avait jamais très bien comprit pourquoi les gens mangeaient dans les enterrements, mais avait été obligé de s'y faire cette fois ci, comme elle me l'avait dit. Seuls mots d'ailleurs, que nous avions échangés. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à lui dire quoi que ce soit depuis la veille -où notre discussion avait mal tourné. Peut être un peu par ma faute, à cause de ma jalousie excessive. Je n'avais pas non plus parlé à Roman, bien qu'il ait tenté de prendre le contact avec moi, d'engager la conversation. J'avais repoussé toute possible discussion sans réfléchir.

J'observais la tombe de Molly à travers la fenêtre et sentis à nouveau les larmes affluer. Je les ravalais avant de quitter la pièce, allant au dehors pour respirer un peu. Teddy et Joackim jouaient au Quidditch sur la vallée surplombant le terrier, lieu où je jouais autrefois avec Ron, Ginny, Hermione… Je me souvenais exactement des discussions et des jeux auxquels nous participions et eut un certain pincement au cœur en réalisant que l'une des trois personnes comptant le plus dans ma vie était morte et qu'une autre l'était presque pour moi. Il était assez désagréable de ressentir cela… J'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que Ginny m'inspire une telle haine en général.

Je m'approchais de la tombe de Molly, auprès de celle d'Arthur et m'asseyais face à celle de ma mère d'adoption. Derrière les deux mausolées, trois autres s'exposaient : ceux de Ron, de Percy et de George. Celui de Fleur, entourés de lys immortelles, était un peu plus éloignée. Je me souvenais de tous ces enterrements. Durant la guerre, ils s'accumulaient et nous ne prenions pas vraiment garde à la façon dont nous disions adieux à nos frères, sœurs et parents. Nous les mettions dans des cercueils et les posions sous terre, sans avoir vraiment le temps de dire au revoir.

Je jetais au coup d'œil à la photographie sur la tombe de Molly. Elle avait une vingtaine d'année et souriais à l'objectif dans sa belle robe de marié d'un blanc immaculée. Je me souvenais exactement du jour où elle avait sortit cette même robe d'une malle, l'aérant car elle souhaitait de Ginny la porte pour notre mariage. Je fermais les yeux, me représentant Ginny dans cette même robe, lorsqu'elle l'avait essayé pour la première fois et que je l'avais surpris alors qu'elle l'enfilait…

« Mr Harry ? »

La voix d'une fillette m'extirpa de mes pensées et je tournais la tête pour voir la petite Lola. Elle passait tout son temps à poser des questions et n'était resté silencieuse qu'au moment où nous avions enterré sa grand-mère.

« Oui, Lola ? »

Elle s'assit à mes cotés et leva ses jolis yeux brillants vers moi. Elle ressemblait tant à Ginny, les cheveux blond en plus. Mais ses yeux bruns étaient aussi beaux que ceux de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. J'y plongeais avec un sourire, incapable de m'en empêcher.

« Astrea, elle m'a dit que ma maman et puis toi, vous étiez des amoureux. De vrais de vrais.

- En effet. Avouai-je. C'était il y a longtemps.

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup ?

- Oui. Je l'aimais aussi fort qu'un homme peut aimer une femme.

- Et maintenant, tu l'aimes encore ?

- Non… Plus vraiment. Tentai-je de me rattraper afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop aigri.

- Et un jour, vous vous aimerez encore ? »

J'haussai les épaules, n'ayant pas de réelle intention à répondre à cette question… Sans doute parce que je n'avais pas de réponse à donner. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire.

La fillette sembla s'en rendre compte car elle poussa un profond soupir avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule, son regard fixé sur la tombe.

« Je n'aime pas dire au revoir… »

Son chuchotement était passé presque inaperçue et je due tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Alors, je me sentis presque obligée de lui dire quelque chose, comme peut être pour la réconforter, elle si petite et innocente qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais pour chacun de ses parents. Cependant, ce ne fut pas des termes permettant d'effacer sa peine que je prononçais. Je souhaitais simplement lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cette frayeur face aux adieux.

« Moi non plus, je n'aime pas dire au revoir. »

_**¤ POV Ginerva Molly Weasley. ¤ **_

Je quittais le salon quelques secondes après Harry. Le Terrier n'avait pas changé en quinze ans. En fait, il ne changerait sans doute jamais. Il était exactement le même depuis ma naissance. Je grimpais à l'étage, rejoignant finalement ma chambre. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, une couche de poussière s'échappant de mes draps qui n'avaient servis depuis des années et toussotais lorsque j'en avalais.

Le plafond était taché et je compris sans difficultés que ma mère avait plus ou moins condamné cette pièce après mon départ car rien n'avait bougé. Même le pyjama que j'avais porté la nuit précédent mon départ était encore posé sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau. Je me souvenais parfaitement de cette nuit là, car j'avais aussi fait l'amour avec Harry. Dignes adieux… Il s'était réveillé sans moi le lendemain. Je me rappelais exactement que j'avais préparé mon sac et que je l'avais calé sous mon lit. J'avais alors simplement prit mes affaires, m'étais douché sans faire de bruit puis j'avais… fugué. Loin… Je ne pouvais cependant imaginer tout le mal que je leur avais fait en les quittant.

Les souvenirs m'étourdissaient et un en particulier. Le dernier grand moment que j'avais vécu dans cette pièce… Le dernier grand moment que j'avais vécu avec Harry dans ce lieu plein de mémoire… Un moment qui avait changé ma vie… Si bien que la bague accrochée à mon doigt ne m'avait plus quitté. Je me souvins alors en détail du jour où il me l'avait mise au doigt. Un jour mémorable, bien que sa demande ne soit plus d'actualité… Mais un jour mémorable quand même !

_**30 septembre 1998, chambre de Ginny au Terrier.**_

_Le souffle d'Harry caressa ma nuque, me faisant bêtement rire car cela me chatouillait. J'aimais sentir les poils de mes avant-bras s'hérisser lorsqu'il jouait ainsi avec moi dès le matin, habitude qu'il avait prise depuis peu… Depuis que ma mère acceptait que l'on dorme ensemble plus précisément. Car il ne devait plus quitter précipitamment ma chambre et pouvait par conséquent « m'exploiter » dès le matin._

_Son haleine caressait ma peau avec douceur et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en profiter comme si à chaque instant, je craignais que ce moment de félicité ne disparaisse totalement. J'inhaler, soupirant de plaisir. _

_« Bonjour, Miss Weasley ! »_

_Ce simple murmure provoqua une foule de frissons sur ma peau d'un blanc laiteux et je ne pris même pas garde à ce que je faisais en me retournant, l'embrassant alors à pleine bouche comme si ma vie en dépendant. J'avais toujours l'étrange sentiment que tout aurait facilement put s'arrêter en quelques secondes, que la mort aurait put venir prendre l'un de nous si vite que je n'aurais même pas le temps de lui dire adieux. Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure et un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Lorsque je me détachais enfin de lui, je pris le temps d'observer son visage. Une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux, il me contemplait comme si j'étais la plus belle créature de ce monde. Ce que j'étais sans doute pour lui. Je plongeais dans son regard émeraude me coupant toujours le souffle et je ne me retins pas de l'embrasser une seconde fois. _

_« Tu peux te retenir trente secondes ? S'enquit-il avec une moue coquine que je ne voyais pas souvent sur son visage. Il faut que je te parle… sérieusement ! »_

_Je fronçais brièvement les sourcils et –comprenant où il voulait en venir- je m'éloignais, me calant sous ma couverture avec une grimace contrite. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être agacée par ce que je pensais qu'il allait me dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. _

_« Tu vas encore me quitter ! Bredouillai-je finalement, n'en pouvant plus de mon angoisse lorsqu'il partait loin de moi. _

_- Non ! s'exclama Harry en un rire. Bien sûr que non… je n'annonce jamais ça dans notre lit et tu le sais très bien. Nous sommes… dans notre bulle, mon amour. Je ne te parle que de bonnes choses lorsque nous sommes ici… _

_- Petit paradis sur terre… » Murmurai-je avec un fin sourire, me calant à nouveau entre ses bras._

_Il caressa mes hanches par-dessous le drap et je remarquais qu'il s'était rhabillé. Il portait un vieux jean déchiré et son habituelle chemise d'un blanc immaculé dont il n'était vêtu que lors des grandes occasions –mariages, enterrements, naissances. Je savais d'instinct qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un enterrement, pour lequel il aurait mit une cravate et sa mine désastreuse des grands jours. Personne n'était enceinte –d'après ce que je savais en tout cas. Tant qu'aux mariages… Nous étions les derniers à qui il restait ce cap –quasi obligatoire- à franchir. Mais je n'avais pas l'impression que nous voulions le faire. La seule raison valable pour laquelle le mariage était une bonne chose concernait le sexe. Qu'on pouvait alors pratiquer à outrance. Et sur ce point là, Harry et moi n'avions aucun souci. Le sexe à outrance était déjà l'une de nos plus grandes préoccupations. Nous n'avions donc aucune raison de nous marier ou quoi que ce soit du même genre._

_« Alors, puis je parler maintenant ? Murmura t-il avec un sourire railleur alors que j'acquiesçais. Très bien… Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je sais que je passerais ma vie entière avec toi, que je n'aimerais jamais une autre femme que toi. La vie sans toi me parait complètement inenvisageable désormais._

_- Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Avouai je en m'empourprant, comme toujours lorsque je lui confiais ce que je ressentais. _

_- Très bien. S'exclama t-il. C'est génial que tu m'aimes parce que… Dans environ deux secondes, je vais prononcer des mots qui n'auraient franchit la barrière de mes lèvres il y a quelques mois, mais qui me semblent désormais le plus naturels du monde et je n'ai aucune envie que tu partes en courant !_

_- Et qui sont ? Pouffais-je face à sa manière de tourner ses phrases._

_- Ginerva Molly Weasley, me feriez-vous le plaisir de devenir ma femme ? »_

_Je me figeais brusquement et cessais instantanément de respirer. Sa quoi ? Avait-il sérieusement dit le mot « femme » ? « Femme » comme dans l'expression « Mari et femme » ? Je n'en revenais pas ! Je n'avais pas vu le coup venir cette fois. Il n'avait même pas l'air angoissé, comme si il était déjà certain de ma réponse. Et sans aucun doute l'était-il… Il sortit une petite boite ronde de sa poche et l'ouvrit, me dévoilant alors une magnifique bague. Un anneau tout simple avec une simple émeraude sur le dessus. Magnifiquement simple comme lui. Je réalisais que je pleurais qu'au moment où ma vue se brouilla. Un petit sourire s'inscrit sur les lèvres d'Harry et il prit ma main dans la sienne, glissant l'anneau à mon annulaire sans attendre ma réponse. _

_« Je…_

_-Si tu me repousses, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience. Marmonna t-il, une réelle angoisse se cachant derrière sa plaisanterie. _

_- Oui._

_- Oui, tu vas me repousser ?_

_- Oui, je veux bien devenir ta femme, Harry. »_

_Il poussa un réel soupir de soulagement et je fus secouée d'un rire –mêlé de larmes- silencieux. Il éclata de rire et se jeta presque sur mes lèvres. Nous nous écroulâmes et profitâmes alors de notre première nuit en tant que couple de fiancés._

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voilà... Au prochain chapitre, j'crois que les actions vont se bousculer... vraiment xD j'sais même pas comment j'vais tout caser dans un chapt vu qu'y aura pas mal de mini-guéguerres by Harry - qui n'a pas fini de se faire des films à mon avis... xD Mais j'pense ENFIN exploité le ptit M -en violence ou en... sexe, j'sais pas encOr' J'blagounette hein XD j'vais tuer personne ! Promis ! =p_**

**_La suite... euh... quand elle sera écrite !_**

**_Lâchez vOs reviews ! pleaseuuh ^^ pleaseuh pleaseuh lOl_**

**_BisOus bisOus !_**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


	12. Refrains Métalliques Chapitre 4

**¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤**

**HellO ! AlOrs, vOus allez être contents de savoir que j'ai fait le plan de cette fic -comme je voulais qu'elle finisse et tout ça...- et que la fin que JE souhaitais a un peu tout changé le plan... Donc, moins de chapitre. à dire vrai... C'est le dernier xD Enfin non, non ! Il reste ensuite un épilogue (euh... qui sera sans doute assez long mais c'est plus... un épilogue qu'un chapitre, je pense... Sauf si je rechange d'avis sur la fin ce qui est possible me concernant ! lOl) Bref' dernier chapitre...assez dur. Enfin, à écrire -parce que je suis une habituée du romantique à la limite du guimauve et que là... il n'y a ni romantisme, ni guimauve. Vous avez même droit à un lemon... (comme je l'avais dit !) qui n'a rien de romantique lui non plus... =/ Bref, première fois que je m'essais dans ce genre là (bien que ce soit un très bon entrainement pour la suite d'Inexistence ! xD) et j'espère que ça vous plaira...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**¤°_°¤**

**_Chapitre 4_**

_**¤ 2012. Portsmouth, Grande-Bretagne**_

_**POV Harry Potter ¤**_

Je m'étalais sur l'ancien lit de Ron, surpris par les volutes de poussières s'échappant de la housse de couette. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être vraiment à ma place avec les Weasley qui semblaient être heureux de revoir Ginny, l'embrassant, ravis de faire la connaissance de Roman et de Lola, ou encore de retrouver Joackim. Cet enterrement prenait des airs de fête qui ne me plaisaient pas.

Je me redressais légèrement sur le lit, jetant un coup d'œil à une photographie sur la table de chevet représentant Ron, Hermione et moi lors de notre dernière année. De francs sourires aux lèvres, nous étions encore jeunes et pleins d'entrain, impatients de commencer une vie qui serait plutôt courte pour l'un de nous et dure pour les deux autres. Nous avions encore plein de rêves de famille, de travail, d'enfants… Nous attendions la vie, tout simplement, pensant que la guerre serait rapidement finie. Mais non… Rien de tout cela n'avait put se faire. Hermione et Ron s'était bien mariés -un magnifique mariage à l'ombre d'un saule dans cette même maison, et avaient bien eut deux beaux enfants. Mais le bonheur -ces milliers d'instants qui nous paraissaient à l'époque merveilleux- était disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu à chaque fois.

Observant la photographie, je me rappelais de tous les instants que j'avais vécus avec Ron, Hermione ou encore Ginny dans cette chambre et esquissais un sourire en me rappelant d'une discussion avec mon meilleur ami. Discussion qui aurait put marquer la fin de notre amitié mais l'avait au contraire renforcé…

_**12 Mars 1998, Chambre de Ron au Terrier.**_

_Ron se faufila dans la chambre, y revenant sur la pointe des pieds avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Je rallumais la lumière, le prenant sur le fait et il s'emmêla les pieds au tapis de sa chambre sous l'effet de la surprise. _

_« Bonne soirée pour une balade ? » lui demandai-je en riant._

_Toujours aussi rouge, il se releva puis s'étala sur son lit sans prendre la peine de me répondre. Je le dévisageais, remarquant un suçon dans son cou et des brindilles dans ses cheveux._

_« Vous avez visité un champ au beau milieu de la nuit avec Hermione, ou quoi ? _

_- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ? Marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers moi, sourcils froncés sur son front aussi rouge que le reste de sa peau._

_- Tu as de l'herbe dans les cheveux et une jolie marque dans le cou. Et si ce n'est pas Hermione qui te l'a faite, je risque de t'assassiner ! _

_- Si… c'est Hermione. »_

_Lorsqu'il prononça son nom, j'eus l'impression qu'un ange était passé devant lui. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, si mièvre et soumis que j'eus du mal à ne pas exploser de rire, et des petites étoiles brillantes prirent une place importante dans ces yeux bleus. _

_« Vous êtes allé sur la colline ? _

_- Oui. C'était… c'était… euh… merveilleux. S'extasia-t-il, souriant toujours. _

_- Je vois ça. Pouffais je. Dois en conclure que vous avez enfin… conclut, justement ? »_

_Il acquiesça vigoureusement et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Peut être manquai-je particulièrement de romantisme ou ne m'étais je pas rendu compte que j'avais la même tête après avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois avec Ginny quelques mois plus tôt. Hélas, je n'avais osé en parler à mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier comprit rapidement que je pensais à Ginny. J'avais senti ma peau rougir comme à chaque fois que je l'imaginais. Elle devait dormir à l'instant et je mourrais d'envie de la rejoindre. Ron se racla la gorge._

_« Tu sais… Je… J'ai trouvé la bague. »_

_Je me figeais avant de vigoureusement me redresser sur mon matelas au sol. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer puis m'écriais -plus fort que je ne souhaitais au départ :_

_« Si tu lui dis, je te tue !_

_- Eh ! Je ne lui dirais rien… me rassura-t-il en riant. Je… Je sais juste que tu vas demander à ma petite sœur de t'épouser. Et j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis. »_

_Il s'assit convenablement sur son lit, croisant ses mains sous son menton. En huit ans d'une amitié sans limite, c'était la première fois où je le voyais si sérieux. Je tentais de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant :_

_« Je paris qu'Hermione t'a bien aidé à y réfléchir !_

_- Oui, mais… Heureusement pour toi. J'ai longtemps eut envie de t'étrangler. Parce que… si vous vous mariez, vous allez dormir dans le même lit et faire des choses que je ne veux même pas imaginer. Ginny est ma petite sœur et je la vois encore comme la gamine que je faisais tomber quand elle me forçait à jouer à la poupée avec elle… Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir grandir. Mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence. Elle t'aime. Et si il y a bien un homme sur Terre que j'accepterais, c'est toi. Je sais que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal intentionnellement, comme je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es sûrement le plus apte à rendre ma petite sœur heureuse. N'Est-ce pas ?_

_- Je te le promets. Acquiesçai-je avec sérieux, plus touché que je n'osais le montrer. _

_- Et je sais que tu me le dirais si il se passait quelque chose de plus entre vous. »_

_Il planta son regard, plus dure et sévère dans le mien et je baissais les yeux, prit au piège. Il savait. Je savais qu'il savait. Il savait que je savais qu'il savait même ! Il étouffa un rire et marmonna :_

_« Donc, Harry… Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer ? »_

_Je relevais la tête et serrais les dents avant de bredouiller :_

_« J'ai… fait l'amour avec Ginny._

_- Quoi d'autres ? »_

_Son ton était détaché, sec et froid, mais au fond, je sentais qu'il était en colère. Je voyais ses poings se contracter. Je continuais donc à lui confier ce que j'avais fait, comme si je lui faisais des aveux pour meurtre._

_« Plusieurs fois. On a fait l'amour plusieurs fois. Depuis… quelques semaines. Euh… non, des mois. Bref, pas mal de temps… Je sais que j'aurais dut te le dire. J'avais peur que… tu m'en veuilles. _

_- En effet, je t'en veux. Pas mal. Mais… je couche avec Hermione. Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te dire quoi que ce soit au fond… T'as juste intérêt à ne pas la faire souffrir. Sinon, je t'assure que t'auras à faire à moi. Clair ? »_

_J'acquiesçais et il s'étala à nouveau sur son lit, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête._

_« Bon… Bien que je ne veuille pas de détails… Tu peux me dire en gros comme ça se passe ? Histoire que je sache si tu sais contenter ma petite sœur en vrai ! »_

_Je lui balançais mon oreiller à la figure avant d'éclater de rire. Il me suivit rapidement et avec un clin d'œil, conclut cette discussion surréaliste._

_« Alors… quand vas-tu la demander en mariage ? _

_- Dans quelques semaines…quand je trouverais le courage de le faire._

_- Tu le fais parce que tu l'aimes ou juste parce que tu veux pouvoir coucher avec elle sans te sentir coupable de le faire hors des liens sacrés du mariage ?!_

_- Parce que tu te sens coupable, toi avec Hermione ? »_

_Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Comme moi, la culpabilité ne faisait guère partie de son quotidien !_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant mes souvenirs qui me semblaient appartenir à une autre époque, un autre monde, comme si ces moments de félicité avaient été vécus par quelqu'un d'autre. Je relevais la tête vers la porte afin de voir qui était entré et fut surpris -et agacé- de reconnaître Roman. Le blondinet esquissa un sourire, si douloureux qu'il sembla être une grimace.

« Salut… bredouilla-t-il, vaguement gêné. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. J'avais juste un peu… besoin d'air.

- Les Weasley peuvent être épuisants. Répliquai-je. Mais tu vis avec l'une d'elle. Tu devrais être habitué. Surtout que les femmes Weasley sont plus éreintantes que les hommes ! »

Il acquiesça et se racla la gorge. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui proposer de rester, ce que j'aurais en général fait avec à peu près n'importe qui. Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, un instant puis bredouilla :

« Je vais… te laisser.

- Ouais, fais donc ça. »

Il fit une grimace étrange puis se retourna vers la porte, prêt à sortir. Il hésita puis se revint vers moi, l'air inquiet. Je le regardais, attendant qu'il parle, ce qu'il fit après avoir inspiré plusieurs fois.

« Je sais que tu me détestes. Et je sais pourquoi. Tu… es jaloux…

- Je ne… coupais je brusquement.

- Non, laisse moi finir ! Riposta-t-il. Tu es jaloux et je le comprends… J'ai passé des années à être jaloux de toi alors que je ne ressens qu'une très sincère amitié pour Ginny. Toi, tu l'aimes. Ta jalousie est donc compréhensible. Mais tu dois savoir que Ginny et moi, on est juste amis.

- Vous avez un enfant. Répliquai-je tout en ayant très envie de croire à ce qu'il disait.

- Oui. Sourit il. Lola est… arrivée par hasard. Ginny se sent souvent seule. Moi aussi. Ma femme et mon bébé ont été tués pendant la guerre. Je travaillais pour le ministère de mon pays à l'époque et… Je suis rentré chez moi, un soir. J'ai retrouvé le corps de ma femme. Et celui de ma fille. Elle n'avait que trois ans. J'ai besoin de savoir que parfois, je peux me poser quelques jours. Ginny est ça pour moi. Ma meilleure amie, mon foyer. Je considère Joackim comme… mon filleul, mon neveu. Lola est ma fille, mais… je ne la vois même pas comme tel. Je m'occupe d'elle, je l'aime vraiment, mais ce n'est pas un amour paternel. C'est… la fille de ma meilleure amie, c'est tout. Elle a une mère. Ginny est une mère formidable. Mais elle n'est pas heureuse.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de faire son bonheur.

- Tu es pourtant la seule personne capable de le faire. Souffla-t-il. Elle… Elle ne demande que ton pardon. »

Je baissais les yeux. Ainsi, il était au courant… J'aurai dut m'en douter, mais savoir qu'elle lui en avait parlé sans doute avant que moi-même je le sache me donna mal au cœur.

« Tu as perdu un enfant. Murmurai-je en l'observant à nouveau, ayant du mal à le regarder dans les yeux sans ciller. Tu sais ce que c'est… je… Serais tu capable de pardonner ceux qui ont tué ta femme et ta fille ?

- Non. J'ai tué les deux Mangemorts ayant fait ça. »

La surprise dut se lire sur mon visage car il fut secoué par un rire léger.

« Je ne suis pas non plus un saint. Mais… Ils étaient des Mangemorts, ils avaient tué des centaines de personnes avant de s'en prendre à ma famille. Des monstres avec lesquels je n'avais aucun lien. Toi, c'est la femme que tu aimes. Tu la détestes aussi peut être. Mais tu l'aimes depuis… Tes seize ans d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Cela fait dix-huit ans ! C'est différent. Elle mérite d'être pardonné. Même si tu ressens à tout jamais une pointe de… haine ou de regret à son égard. Elle a besoin de ton pardon pour vivre. Elle survit depuis des années… Mais sans toi, elle…

- Il n'est pas question que je redevienne son petit ami, fiancé ou je ne sais quoi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je te demande juste de l'aider à passer à autre chose. De l'aider à tourner cette page de sa vie qui l'empêche d'avancer depuis si longtemps. Si tu l'aimes encore un minimum, comme je le crois… Fais ça pour elle. »

Je restais silencieux, n'osant pas dire quoi que ce soit car je ne voulais pas lui donner de réponse. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire… J'avais envie de boire… Il comprit que la discussion était finie, ou du moins, il n'avait rien de plus à m'expliquer. Tout était dit. Il se tourna et ouvrit la porte, prêt à partir. Avant de le faire cependant, il soupira :

« Tu as dit que tu ne l'aimais plus et qu'il n'était pas question que vous soyez à nouveau ensemble. Mais si tu en es si certain… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas retiré ta bague ? »

_**¤ POV Joackim Weasley ¤**_

Allongés sur l'herbe après un mini match de Quidditch assez violent, je dévorais littéralement Dalilah du regard. Allongée sur moi, sa tête appuyée contre mon ventre, elle tripotait inlassablement la ceinture de mon jean. Je ne pouvais y croire, mais elle semblait réellement apprécier ma présence à ses côtés. D'un mouvement brusque, elle se leva et me lança un sourire qui provoqua une accélération de mon rythme cardiaque.

« Tu veux qu'on ailles se balader ? Bredouilla-t-elle alors que je fronçais les sourcils en une question silencieuse. On pourrait aller… au village ? Ou je ne sais où… »

Ses doigts imitaient deux petites jambes qui parcouraient mon torse du nombril au haut de ma chemise. Elle défit un bouton et je cessais de respirer. Elle me remarqua et mordilla sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure en me dévisageant. Elle se releva, glissant son visage proche du mien. Les yeux écarquillés, je ne pouvais croire à ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, câlines. Lorsqu'enfin elle m'embrassa, j'eu l'impression que mon cœur cessait de battre. Ses mains étaient en coupe autour de mon visage, comme si elle craignait que je m'échappe. Je me laissais aller à notre baiser, souriant contre ses lèvres.

Un racclement de gorge interrompu notre baiser. Elle se détacha de moi, mes regrets enserrant ma poitrine. Drago se retrouvait face à nous. Je grimaçais légèrement et Dalilah parut agacée. Son père se contenta de marmonner :

« Ma puce, va t'occuper d'Elene et de Tobias, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Parce que je te le demande. Je voudrais parler à Joackim quelques minutes, si tu permets. »

Elle se leva d'un geste brusque, me marmonna un vague « désolée » et se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas conquérant.

Drago planta son regard dans le mien et je me sentis affreusement gêné. Il s'assit à mes cotés et je baissais les yeux vers le sol, mal à l'aise. Je savais que les pères aimaient rarement les garçons embrassant leurs petites filles chéries. Il commença :

« Je voudrais que tu me laisses parler sans m'interrompre, d'accord ? »

J'eu un petit rire et m'emparais d'une feuille dans ma poche où j'écrivis rapidement : « C'est pas comme si je pouvais réellement te couper la parole ! » Il éclata de rire en me lisant et me demanda si j'étais prêt à l'écouter. J'acquiesçais. Il engagea alors la conversation :

« Quand j'étais adolescent, j'étais un vrai dragueur. J'avais pleins de petites amies… je sautais sur toutes les filles jolies sans me soucier de ce qu'il y avait derrière leurs jolies petites fesses et… Bref… À dire vrai, avant de rencontrer Hermione, je n'avais jamais aimé une seule des femmes avec laquelle j'étais sortie. Je n'étais sans doute pas assez mature pour connaître ce qu'était le véritable amour. Et bien… Ma fille est pareille. Elle est intelligente et mignonne et… elle fait tourner des têtes, je peux te l'assurer ! Mais, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse tourner la tienne. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il disait. Il continua donc.

« Elle… s'amuse. Avec toi comme avec d'autres. Je suis heureux qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin dans le jeu. Elle est sans doute encore trop jeune pour le faire. Mais… Tu es un bon garçon. Tu es intelligent et… Je crois qu'il te faudrait attendre quelques années encore avant de pouvoir espérer être vraiment avec elle. Peut être qu'un jour… quand vous serez plus grand, et surtout quand elle sera plus adulte, vous pourrez sortir réellement ensemble. Je serais très heureux qu'elle soit avec un garçon comme toi. Tu es seulement beaucoup plus mature qu'elle. »

Je baissais les yeux. Il me dévoilait là une facette de Dalilah que je n'avais jamais vu. Ou plutôt que je n'avais pas voulu voir…

_**¤ POV Ginerva Molly Weasley. ¤**_

Je m'étais endormie sur mon ancien lit, bercée par l'odeur de mes draps, rêvant d'une vie merveilleuse… ou plutôt me souvenant de ma vie qui avait un jour été bien différente de celle que je vivais désormais. À une époque, tout semblait si clair, si logique… J'avais déjà fait un plan en tête : fin de la guerre, mariage, enfants, une jolie petite maison à la campagne quelques années plus tard…

« Ginny !? Ginny ! »

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, la lumière m'aveuglant quelques instants. Je refermais les yeux et la voix répéta mon prénom plusieurs fois.

« Ginny !? Gin ! »

Gin… J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me relevais avec violence sur mon lit, me cognant à la personne qui me réveillait. Je savais déjà qui c'était car il avait une étrange façon de prononcer "Gin"... Il grogna une insulte et je le dévisageais. Il se tenait le front, une douleur lancinante m'aveuglant également.

« Désolée, Harry… »

Il se releva, les larmes aux yeux, l'air en colère. Je me demandais si c'était parce que je l'avais frappé involontairement ou si il s'était passé autre chose. Je le dévisageais longuement, remarquant qu'il était légèrement débraillé. Sa chemise sortait de son pantalon et ses lunettes n'étaient pas droites sur son nez.

« Tu as bu ? »

C'était une évidence en vue de son apparence. Il ne me regarda même pas et me fit signe de sortir, ne marchant pas très droit. Dehors, le soleil s'était déjà couché et je compris qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je suivis Harry dans les escaliers, surveillant ses pieds, inquiète à l'idée qu'il tombe.

Mes frères étaient en bas, débraillés eux aussi. Je pensais à ma mère qui n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié que son enterrement finisse en orgie où l'alcool coulait à flot. Drago et Hermione s'approchèrent de moi, portant leurs deux petits derniers dans leurs bras. Ils m'embrassèrent rapidement, saluèrent les autres et quittèrent les lieux.

« On rentre. » m'apprit Roman en venant vers moi.

Il me demanda d'un coup d'œil comment j'allais et j'hausser les épaules. Joackim et Lola étaient allongés sur le canapé, étalés l'un contre l'autre, somnolant déjà. Je montrais Harry qui paraissait réellement saoul. Roman grimaça.

« Il s'est un peu… lâché sur l'alcool.

- Tu peux conduire pour rentrer ? »

Il acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie après avoir dit au revoir aux autres membres de ma famille.

O0°0O

Je sortais de la douche, épuisée. De violents maux de tête me tiraillaient depuis mon retour dans la maison d'Harry. De plus, le bruit de la mer commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. M'approchant du miroir, j'observais mes yeux, toujours trempés des larmes que j'avais versé dès l'instant où je m'étais retrouvée seule. J'inspirais profondément en plantant mon regard dans le mien face au miroir, souhaitant me calmer par-dessus tout afin d'être prête à supporter Harry -qui n'avait sans doute jamais autant bu- et Roman -qui n'arrêtait pas de rire à chaque fois que le brun se cognait quelque part… Ce qui lui arrivait toutes les trente secondes.

Teddy et Joackim s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de ce premier. Je me doutais bien de ce qu'ils faisaient… ou du moins, le comprenait assez bien. L'odeur qui s'échappait de la pièce lorsque j'étais passé devant m'avait rappelé de bons souvenirs d'adolescente. Ils fumaient… Je n'étais pas vraiment en état d'aller faire la morale à l'un ou à l'autre. Surtout que le Harry saoul ne m'aidait guère. J'étais heureuse d'avoir déjà mit Lola au lit. Elle s'était endormie dans la voiture, ce qui m'avait permit d'échapper aux multiples questions qu'elle m'aurait posées sur Harry. Elle avait tout de même eut le temps de me demander si Harry s'était prit un coup sur la tête -raison plausible au fait qu'il ne marche pas très droit.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je retins un cri en m'emparant de ma serviette de bain pour m'enrouler dedans.

« C'est bon, je t'ai déjà vu nue. »

Harry s'approcha de moi et je me reculais d'un bond, le regardant sans oser dire un mot, trop choquée pour le faire. Les syllabes s'étaient coincées dans ma gorge alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Il ne semblait toujours pas dans son état naturel. Autrement, il n'aurait sans doute jamais été là.

« Harry… Commençai-je, je… je suis nue ! Sors d'ici !

- J'ai vu des parties de ton corps que même en étant acrobate, tu n'aurais pas pu voir de si près alors… »

Mes joues s'enflammèrent et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je sache exactement pourquoi. Je le bousculais violemment et pris sa place devant le robinet.

« Tu as trop bu. Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit. C'est la vodka qui te fait parler…

- Non. Je dis la vérité… Je suppose que l'autre con là… celui qui se mêle de tout avec sa perruque blonde a dus aussi voir pas mal de choses mais…

- Harry ! Coupai-je en me tournant vers lui, mon regard chocolat lançant des éclairs. Sors de là. Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Je n'essais pas d'être drôle ! Braya-t-il. Je ne sais pas être drôle ! L'humour, c'est pas mon truc… Je fais partie de ces gens qui aiment souffrir… je ne sais pas être heureux ! Je fous toujours tout en l'air. »

Je détournais le regard alors qu'il semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Je l'avais vu une seule fois aussi saoul. Il avait fini la soirée en larmes… ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. L'alcool lui faisait toujours dire la vérité, ce qui le rendait finalement un peu fou et déprimé. Il attrapa violemment mon poignet et me força à me retourner, plantant son regard dans le mien. Des frissons parcoururent ma peau, une bouffée de terreur pure hérissant le duvet de mes bras. Il serra les dents et grommela :

« Ne me tourne pas le dos. Je te parle. Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Alors que tout ça, c'est ta faute… ça t'aura prit du temps mais tu y seras arrivé. J'ai passé des années pendant mon adolescence à penser que Voldemort me détruirait… Mais finalement, c'est la seule personne au monde pour laquelle je vivais qui… Tu as réussit ! Je suis une loque à cause de toi. Tu m'as quitté, tu es revenue, tu as… »

Les larmes me vrillaient désormais les joues. Chacun de ses mots me transperçait telles des lames. Je réalisais que je lui avais fait encore plus de mal que ce que je pensais… et qu'il me le rendait bien ! Le temps n'avait pas effacé sa douleur apparemment. Et il me la crachait à la figure avec autant de violence que si il m'avait frappé. Je l'écoutais continuer, ne retenant plus mes larmes, tremblant de tous mes membres.

« Tu… Tu aurais put tout changer ! On aurait pu vivre heureux tous les deux ! Mais non, tu n'as besoin de personne ! Tu es assez forte pour te passer d'un homme… Mais tu as besoin de mon pardon, il parait ! Mon pardon ?! Tu ne le mérites même pas… Tu le veux pour te donner l'impression que tu n'as fait aucune erreur ? Que tu es quelqu'un de bien ? Non. Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu te caches derrière une apparence de gentille fille… Mais tu ne mérites le pardon de personne.

- Harry, la ferme ! »

La voix de Roman interrompu le discours d'Harry qui se retourna vers la porte pour le regarder, vacillant légèrement sur ses pieds.

« Ah ! Super-Roman à la rescousse… Vous êtes amis, hein ? Vous baisez trop pour être amis !

- Et toi, tu bois trop pour savoir ce que tu dis. Répliqua Roman en s'approchant de lui afin de le faire quitter la salle de bain.

- Eh ! Je suis c'est… euh… chez moi ! Je reste ici ! »

Roman me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, remarquant que je n'allais pas très bien. Je claquais des dents. J'étais secouée par de légers spasmes, mon corps se contractant par à-coup. Roman saisit Harry par le bras et l'attira hors de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Après un millième de seconde, je me laissais tomber au sol, mes genoux tremblants l'un contre l'autre ne me permettant pas de tenir debout. J'entendis des éclats de voix, un bruit sourd -comme une porte qui claque- puis la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le parfum salé de Roman vint me titiller les narines et il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, me chuchotant des mots censés me rassurer. Il caressait doucement mes cheveux et je me laissais aller.

« Où… est il ? Parvins je finalement à sangloter.

- Sur la plage, je suppose. Cracha Roman avec une violence que je ne lui connaissais pas. Si je m'écoutais, j'irais le noyer, cet…

- Non, Roman… Il… il est juste triste.

- Et ? »

Il attrapa mon menton et me força à lever les yeux, plantant son regard noir de colère dans le mien, assombri par les larmes.

« Ginny, toi aussi tu es triste. Tu ne détruis pas les gens qui t'aiment pour autant. »

Je me remis à pleurer de plus belle en entendant ses mots.

« Si… lui. Lui, je l'ai détruit ! »

Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts, m'adressant un timide sourire. Il soupira finalement :

« Si tu veux mon avis, il se détruit très bien tout seul. »

O0°0O

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, après avoir fait un cauchemar. Roman avait dut me porter jusqu'à mon lit après que je me sois assoupie dans la salle de bain car j'étais à demie nue. Il ne m'avait enfilé qu'une culotte et recouvert d'un drap pour que je n'attrape pas froid. Je me redressais sur le lit et attrapais un vieux t-shirt trop grand pour moi. Je fis quelques pas. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi frêle depuis des années, comme si je venais de me battre.

Je quittais ma chambre et parcourut les couloirs entièrement vides. Pas un bruit -excepté celui de mes pas- n'interrompait le silence. L'océan émettait un ronronnement sourd auquel je m'étais faite finalement. Je descendis à la cuisine et me figeais. Harry y était. Assis devant un grand bol de café, il se tenait la tête entre les mains. J'allais partir -me rappelant trop bien de ce qu'il s'était passé huit ans plus tôt, à peu près à la même heure, dans un lieu similaire.

« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? »

Je me retournais et remarquais qu'il me regardait. J'acquiesçai discrètement. Je savais que mes yeux lançaient des éclairs car il baissa rapidement les siens. Mon regard se riva sur sa tasse de café -en vue de l'odeur.

« Tu dé-soûles ?

- J'essais. Chuchota-t-il.

- Génial. »

Je lui tournais à nouveau le dos et il me rappela. Je me forçais à revenir vers lui et il marmonna :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça en étant dans un tel état !

- Mais tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit ?

- En effet… »

J'émis un drôle de son, sorte de couinement à la limite de l'hystérie. J'avais envie de le frapper, de lui faire autant de mal qu'il m'en avait fait ! Je lui crachais donc à la figure ce que je pensais de lui... Chose que je n'avais jamais osé faire, à cause de la culpabilité que je ressentais. Je lui en voulais tant cependant, que je finis par me lancer.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas mieux que moi ! Tu n'es pas non plus… quelqu'un de bien ! Je ne suis pas la seule responsable de ce qui ne va pas chez toi… je… Tu te fais du mal autant que tu m'en fais. Et je te plains sincèrement de ne pas avoir assez de cran pour te reprendre en main tout seul ! »

Sur ces mots, je lui tournais le dos. J'entendis ses pas derrière moi mais ne me retournais pas, oubliant que j'étais descendu pour manger quelque chose afin de me sentir moins frêle. Il attrapa brusquement mon poignet, me forçant à me retourner comme il l'avait fait dans la salle de bain.

Sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, il plaqua avec violence ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un instant interdite, j'appréciais ce contact bien qu'il soit beaucoup trop brusque pour moi. Puis je réalisais ce qu'il se passait et le repoussais. Il me tenait toujours le bras, sa poigne me faisant à présent assez mal.

« Lâche moi ! »

C'était un ordre, mais il ne le fit pas. Son regard était si sombre en cet instant que j'eus sérieusement peur de lui. Je m'arrachais à sa poigne et commençais à remonter à l'étage, voulant par dessus m'éloigner de cet Harry que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il agrippa ma taille et me retourna, me plaquant contre son torse. Je le repoussais comme je pus, glissant dans les escaliers avec lui. Au dessus de moi, il m'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de hargne encore. Je tentais de le repousser en posant mes mains à plat contre son buste, l'éloignant autant que je pouvais alors que sa poigne se déplaçait sur ma gorge.

Soudain il sembla réaliser ce qu'il faisait et se détacha très brièvement de moi. Son regard était plein d'incertitude, baigné de larmes. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, une des marches d'escalier s'enfonçant dans le bas de mon dos. Il allait se relever. Je le retins, agrippant sa nuque pour appuyer ses lèvres sur les miennes, les mordant presque. J'avais besoin de ça... Juste une autre fois. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent mécaniquement autour de sa taille alors qu'il se glissait entre elle, baissant sa braguette. Nos lèvres se cherchaient, se retrouvant parfois pour mieux se séparer alors qu'il faisait glisser ma culotte contre mes cuisses.

Il s'enfonça en moi avec une certaine brutalité et je plantais mes dents dans son épaule -partie de son corps la plus proche de ma bouche- pour retenir un cri. Il se mouva en moi. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je faisais ça dans une telle position, collée contre un escalier. C'était trop brutal, trop animal, sauvage et incertain pour moi. Mais inconsciemment, je basculais ma tête en arrière, prenant réellement du plaisir, tiraillée entre la douleur et cet instant de jouissance que je ne comprenais pas. Je me laissais pourtant faire, mes lèvres cherchant à nouveau celles d'Harry. J'avais besoin de ses lèvres… Juste pour ne pas oublier que c'était lui. Juste pour réaliser que c'était justement son identité qui m'amenait à l'orgasme, plus que toute autre chose. Son regard accroché au mien, il se consuma en moi.

Nos souffles haletants se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre et je perdis pied, m'écroulant dans les bras, vidée de toute force. Ses bras me soulevèrent avec plus de douceur. Je fermais les yeux, n'ayant plus la force ou le courage de dire quoi que ce soit.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Vous vous souvenez que j'avais parlé de M en violence ou en sexe ? Bah... j'aurai finalement mêlé les deux ! =S J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu ! Comme à chaque fois que j'inove vraiment, j'crains vOs réactions... xD _**

**_Bref... Au prochain chapitre/épilogue (trop long pour être un épilogue mais trOp court pour être un chapitre en vue de ce que j'veux y mettre) ? Vous pensez qu'il se passera quoi ? Comment finira cette histOire ? J'veux vOs idées, hypothèses ? Bref', tout ce que vous pensez ! x)_**

**_Lâchez vOs reviews ! pleaseuuh ^^ pleaseuh pleaseuh lOl (pleaseeuh ! xD)_**

**_BisOus bisOus !_**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


	13. Refrains Métalliques Epilogue

_****_

**********_¤ BonjOur à tOus ¤_**

**_Epilogue... épilogue... J'en suis pas très fière... J'me sens ultra coupable même (suis d'une lOgique moi ! Me sentir coupable pour que ce que je fais vivre à des personnes imaginaires ? J'dois me faire interner ! xD) Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! on s'retrouve à la fin !_**

Un ptit mercii tOut particulier à ma Matithildeuh d'amOur [xD] pour l'avoir corrigé ! ^^

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_¤°_°¤_**

_**Épilogue **_

_**¤ 2012. Portsmouth, Grande-Bretagne**_

_**POV Harry Potter ¤ **_

Le parfum sucré de Ginny me berçait, mais je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Ses cheveux caressaient mon torse à chacune de ses inspirations, ses sanglots ne se tarissant pas. Elle dormait pourtant… Je l'observais, la dévorant littéralement du regard, m'interrogeant sur sa présence à mes côtés. J'avais mal au crâne, à cause de l'alcool sans doute.

Ma paume se posa sur sa joue et je la caressai du pouce avec délicatesse, comme si elle était en sucre. Appuyé sur mon oreiller, je n'arrivais à détacher mon regard de la belle rouquine qui m'avait toujours fait perdre la tête… Et cette nuit, encore davantage. J'avais senti pour la première fois de ma vie une certaine bouffée animale envahir mes veines. J'aurais vraiment pu lui faire du mal, lui en avait sans doute fait par mes mots. Elle m'avait mordu alors que j'entrais en elle. Une marque rouge sang s'exposait sur mon épaule, brûlante. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur.

Derrière les fenêtres de ma chambre, le soleil se levait sur l'océan. Je posai mes lèvres sur le front chaud et humide de Ginny et quittai le lit. Je récupérai un pantalon en coton sur le sol, tout froissé et tâché par je-ne-savais-quoi. Je l'enfilai prestement et me retournai vers Ginny qui dormait toujours. Je remontai le drap sur ses épaules nues et elle frémit légèrement. Je ne souhaitais pas la réveiller, ne voulais absolument pas croiser son regard trempé par les larmes encore une fois. Je me glissai dans une chemise propre que je décrochai d'un cintre de mon armoire. Je me cognai au pied de ma chaise de bureau qui s'écroula sur le parquet peint couleur sable et oubliai d'être silencieux, un juron s'échappant de mes lèvres.

Ginny se leva d'un bond, ses cheveux roux partant dans tous les sens. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang à cause des torrents de larmes qu'elle avait versé depuis la mort de sa mère. Des cernes extrêmement sombres s'exposaient sous ce même regard. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau rose par endroit, comme tâchée.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine qui se souleva brusquement avant de ne plus bouger du tout. J'enfonçai mes poings dans mes poches et marmonnai :

« Salut… »

Elle sortit du lit, tremblante et entièrement nue. Elle articula difficilement :

« Tu…tu peux me rendre mon t-shirt ?

- Il s'est déchiré, avouai-je sans oser la regarder.

- Passes m'en un autre alors… Je… ne voudrais qu'un des enfants nous voit. »

J'acquiesçai et allai prendre un sweet-shirt dans ma penderie. Je le lui tendis et elle me l'arracha presque des mains avant de quitter la chambre, ne m'accordant pas un regard. Je m'assis, las, au pied de mon lit et enfonçai mon visage dans mes paumes, le souffle court.

« Harry ? »

Je relevai la tête, faisant face à Teddy. Il m'adressa un timide sourire, comprenant que je n'allais pas très bien. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, me forçant à sourire.

« Tu es déjà levé ? M'étonnai-je.

- Je… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. On a passé la nuit à regarder des vieux matchs de Quidditch que vous aviez filmé après guerre avec Joackim. Je me demandais si on pouvait t'emprunter le voilier ? Je voudrais lui montrer Drake's Island.

- Oui. Emmène Lola aussi… qu'elle s'amuse.

- Ok… souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, apparemment étonné. Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'elle s'amuse ? Je pensais que tu ne l'aimais pas ?!

- Fais ce que je dis, Teddy. S'il te plait. »

Il acquiesça lentement et quitta la chambre. Je le suivis de peu, descendant à la cuisine où Roman avait préparé un petit déjeuner assez copieux pour les enfants. Ginny n'était pas encore là, et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Me demanda Roman. Tu dois avoir mal à la tête. »

Je me souvenais de l'avoir frappé à un moment la veille. Il ne m'en tenait apparemment pas pour responsable, mettant ma réaction sur le compte de l'alcool. J'haussai les épaules et il posa une tasse d'un liquide verdâtre devant moi. Lola s'installa sur la chaise à mes côtés et m'adressa un sourire édenté. J'y répondis sans réfléchir alors que Joackim et Teddy arrivaient dans la cuisine, habillés pour aller se baigner.

« Je peux venir, hein !? Brailla Lola en se levant. Papa, ils vont sur le bateau ! »

Roman m'interrogea du regard, se demandant si j'avais accepté qu'ils le fassent. J'acquiesçai et il marmonna :

« Je pourrais peut être les accompagner. »

Il avait apparemment peur d'être de trop dans la maison et je savais qu'il avait raison. Encore une fois, j'acquiesçai.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, où Lola réclama Ginny qui ne vint pas, ils quittèrent la maison, se dirigeant vers la plage. Je fis la vaisselle, désireux de prendre mon temps avant d'aller affronter la femme avec qui j'avais partagé mon lit -et mes escaliers- cette nuit là.

Finalement, je montai à l'étage, frappant doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit assez rapidement et sortit.

« On va dehors. » lança-t-elle simplement.

Je la suivis en silence et nous nous installâmes une vingtaine de minutes plus tard sur un ponton qui plongeait dans la mer. Encore muets, nous restâmes assis pendant une bonne heure. Puis, n'ayant jamais été patient à ce point, je me lançai.

« Nous… n'aurions pas du faire ça. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. On…

- Passe notre temps à se faire plus de mal que de bien. Conclut-elle, traduisant exactement ce que je ressentais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça, Harry ? On ne pourrait pas se conduire en adultes tous les deux ? Juste… une fois. »

Je me tournai vers elle. Ses yeux étaient trempés de larmes. Mais un fin sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et bredouilla :

« J'ai relu tes lettres des milliers de fois. Je les connais par cœur. Elles me font toujours autant de mal. Et je t'en ai fait plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu et pensé t'en faire. Tu ne le mérites pas. Et moi non plus. Malgré ce que j'ai fait… malgré toutes mes erreurs… J'ai fait souffrir mes parents aussi, ma famille, toi… Mais… je ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne le mérite. Je veux juste… vivre. Passer à autre chose. Et je n'y arrive pas. »

Ces mots… Roman avait prononcé la même chose la veille la concernant. Elle avait peut être réellement besoin de mon pardon. Mais je ne me sentais pas capable de le lui offrir.

« Moi non plus… je ne suis pas très doué pour oublier et passer à autre chose. Je ne suis même pas certain d'en avoir réellement envie.

- Ah oui ? Et bien… Je ne suis pas certaine que nous ayons le choix. On vit dans le passé toi et moi depuis si longtemps ! Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de pourquoi je t'aimais et comment j'ai fini par te détester… On se fait tellement de mal ! À chaque instant ! On ne pourra jamais être heureux tous les deux…

- On aurait pu dans le temps. Me rappelai-je avec une grimace contrite.

- Oui. Il y a si longtemps. Mais… je ne crois pas que nous soyons assez forts pour revenir en arrière, pour effacer nos erreurs communes, pour vivre une nouvelle vie. »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit quelques bouts de papiers froissés et vieillis, comme si elle les avait touchés des milliers de fois. Mes lettres… Elle me les rendit et je serrai les dents. J'avais tellement espéré qu'un jour, nous nous remettions ensemble. Et je savais qu'elle avait eut espoir en notre couple elle aussi. Mais c'était fini. Bien fini. Tourner cette page de ma vie semblait être une épreuve insurmontable. Vivre dans le passé pourtant, l'était davantage ! Elle inspira profondément.

« Vend la maison. Celle qu'on s'était acheté tous les deux. Vend-la. »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers moi, ses yeux plus rouges encore que le matin même. Je compris que c'était aussi dur pour elle que ça l'était pour moi. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains en coupe et m'embrassa. Baiser salé à cause des larmes, avec un arrière goût amer d'adieu. Elle se leva, frissonnante. Je fis de même. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle voulait que nous fassions, analysant soudainement notre présence sur ce ponton qu'elle avait du voir de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, nous étions exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Autrefois, nous l'étions sur l'évolution de notre relation. Nous l'étions cette fois-ci sur son dénouement, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions imaginé.

D'un même mouvement, nous retirâmes nos bagues. Elle récupéra la mienne, sortit sa baguette et d'un sortilège, les lia l'une à l'autre.

« Tu veux le faire ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

J'acquiesçai, serrant les alliances dans mon poing. Je le tendis en arrière et -après un bref instant d'hésitation- lançai le tout à l'océan. Comme des cailloux, les deux bagues disparurent, coulèrent, s'effacèrent de ce monde.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, nous nous détournâmes de la mer, lui tournant le dos. Je me sentai étrangement léger. Alors je réalisai à quel point ce simple bijou avait pesé lourd sur moi, comme si pendant les seize dernières années, j'avais porté le plus lourd fardeau qui soit : mon amour pour Ginny. Ou peut être ma haine envers elle, mes regrets… Cette bague signifiait trop de choses. Ginny prit ma main dans la sienne, avançant vers ma maison d'un pas moins guindé qu'à l'aller. Notre vie ensemble aurait sans doute pu être parfaite, sans nuage autrefois. Mais nous avions trop traîné, trop vécu peut-être pour nous pardonner, oublier. Le peu que notre couple avait duré avait suffi à changer nos vies…

Notre histoire se résumerait désormais à deux anneaux liés l'un à l'autre au fond de la manche. Et ça, pour l'éternité.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**_Voilà... C'est finiii ! Et j'crois que c'est ma dernière fic sur ce couple... Enfin, je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression d'en avoir fait le tour avec cette dernière fiction... QuOi que j'en parlerais encOr' longuement dans Inexistence ! ^^ Mais j'crOis que j'ai suffisamment écrit sur eux... _**

**_J'espère que ça vous aura plus même si je vous ais habitué à plus de Happy-end ! lOl mais bon, j'espère que ça n'aura pas gacher vOt' plaisir ! Leur haine l'un envers l'autre était allé plus loin que je le pensais et ça aurait été bien niais qu'ils reviennent finalement ensemble..._**

**_Pleaseeuh Reviews ! -même ceux qui en ont jamais laissé, ce serait sympa... si vous êtes capable de faire cet effort, ne vous privez pas ! étant donné que c'est la fin... Bref, pleaseuh ! ^^_**

**_BisOus bisOus ! et à un autre jOur (pour ceux qui ne lisent pas Inexistence... à dans longtemps ! lOl)_**

_**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**_


End file.
